Desilusionada
by Conkerita
Summary: Nunca pensó que una sala podría saber lo que realmente necesitaba, incluso más que ella misma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, salvo los secundarios inventados. No gano nada con esto, sólo entretenerme. Gracias, espero les guste.**

Capítulo 1

Corría por los corredores desconsolada, su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad y justo la primera noche en la que volvían a Hogwarts. Había descubierto a Ron atragantándose con la lengua de Lavender en los jardines del colegio cuando se supone que debería estar cumpliendo su deber como prefecto. Hermione había salido a buscarlo pensando en pasar un tiempo a solas con su novio al que no había visto durante las vacaciones por haber estado buscando a sus padres para revertir el Obliviate que les había puesto para que estuvieran a salvo.

Su desenfrenada huida la llevó sin pensar al séptimo piso y se encontró con la puerta de la sala multiuso, entró sin saber que encontraría en ella. Hace mucho que no iba por ahí, desde que la había reconstruido con un poco de ayuda. Durante la reconstrucción del castillo a cada uno se le asignó un área específica para poder acelerar el proceso, pero esta sala necesitaba mucha energía por la complejidad de su funcionamiento, es por eso que le pidieron a los premios anuales si querían ser los encargados de hacerlo con la ayuda de la Profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape.

Sólo Draco y ella habían aceptado el desafío y trabajaron codo a codo para repararla antes que comenzaran las vacaciones y lo que lograron los dejó impresionados. No sólo aparecía lo que el usuario le pidiera, sino que, con aquellos que pusieron su magia y corazón en la sala para volverla a construir, también materializaba lo que ellos realmente necesitaban, aun cuando ni ellos mismos lo supieran.

Entró en la misteriosa sala, esperando encontrar un lugar cómodo para llorar sin ser interrumpida por nadie, pero lo que encontró fue un mullido sillón, una chimenea con el fuego encendido, una mesita y, sobre ella, un cuaderno, pluma y tintero. Miró el cuaderno con curiosidad y al encontrarlo en blanco, se dio cuenta que la sala se lo había puesto ahí para que se desahogara en el cuaderno. Y eso pensaba hacer, se acomodó en el sillón y empezó a escribir desde el momento en que todo el terror parecía haberse esfumado junto a Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Que feliz me sentía, Harry había vencido por fin a Voldemort, Ron me había besado ¡por fin! Y me pidió que fuera su novia, no podía estar más contenta. Una vez que Harry nos hubiera puesto al día con lo que había sucedido con las memorias del profesor Snape, de las que nunca nos mencionó que era lo que había visto sólo que era inocente, y todo lo acontecido en el bosque, nos aseguramos que no quedaron mortífagos en los alrededores del colegio , Ron se fue a ver a su familia que lloraba la muerte de uno de sus integrantes y con Harry nos dirigimos a la casa de los gritos a recuperar el cuerpo del profesor Snape para poder enterrarlo como es debido. Cual no fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrar al profesor Dumbledore curando sus heridas junto a Fawkes. Luego de las explicaciones respectivas sobre la supuesta muerte y resurrección del director, trasladamos al Profesor Snape a la enfermería para que terminara de recuperarse y el Profesor Dumbledore partió al Ministerio a organizar todo para absolver a su "asesino" de toda culpa ya que él estaba vivito y coleando y había actuado bajo sus órdenes para poder terminar con el mago oscuro.

Una vez resuelto los problemas del papeleo, fue también reconocido como héroe de guerra (aunque todavía me río de la cara de horror que puso cuando se lo dijimos y que debería asistir a la ceremonia para aceptar dicho título, creo que hubiera preferido estar muerto antes que eso) y se unió a nosotros en la reparación del colegio.

El castillo estaba casi en ruinas, cualquiera hubiera pensado que era imposible repararlo, pero teniendo a todos los profesores dispuestos a cooperar junto a los miles de sobrevivientes que se ofrecieron de voluntarios, no tardarían mucho. El director comenzó a organizar grupos de acuerdo a las habilidades que cada uno había demostrado tener. A Neville y la profesora Sprout, con un grupo de estudiantes, les encargó el área de los invernaderos; a Seamus le pidió que armara un equipo y "volaran" todos aquellos trozos de castillo demasiado grandes para ser movidos con magia por una sola persona y así facilitar el traslado de material. Siguió así hasta que fuimos quedando unos pocos alumnos más adelantados y algunos profesores. Entonces nos explicó que quedaban áreas del colegio más difíciles de reparar y que requerían de mayor cantidad de magia por lo que sería necesario trabajar en grupos de manera que la magia de cada uno se combinara para volver a construir esas áreas. La más compleja era, sin duda, la sala multiuso. El profesor preguntó por dos alumnos voluntarios que harían equipo con el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall. Sólo se levantaron dos manos, la mía y la de Draco Malfoy, que a pesar de todos los problemas que dio durante la guerra, logró zafarse de sus padres al final y luchó valientemente a nuestro lado. Dumbledore nos preguntó por qué queríamos ser parte de esto, debía tener claro que los que la repararan lo hicieran desde el corazón y por un buen motivo, de lo contrario la sala podría ser todavía más impredecible de lo que ya era y generar más conflictos de los que solucionara. Mi motivo era simple, ese lugar nos había ayudado mucho a lo largo de los años que estuvimos en el colegio, primero con el Ejercito de Dumbledore y, más importante aún, escondiendo a todos nuestros amigos cuando se escondían de los Carrow durante el penoso año que estuvieron dando clases, por lo tanto quería devolverle la mano por decir de algún modo y ayudar a reconstruirla. Malfoy, por su parte, dijo que se sentía responsable por el trágico final que había tenido la sala y que por eso quería trabajar en ella para devolverle su gloria. Para el director fue válida su razón por lo que nos envió a planificar con los profesores los pasos a seguir.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Mientras los demás trabajaban en la reparación exterior para que se pudiera empezar con las demás áreas asignadas, nosotros aprendíamos difíciles encantamientos que debían ser realizados de manera simultánea y perfecta para no afectar en el flujo de magia de los otros tres. Era magia muy compleja y que requería de mucha energía, por lo que sólo podríamos hacer dos al día, uno en la mañana y otro en la tarde, el resto del día debíamos alimentarnos bien y descansar.

Apenas pudimos nos pusimos manos a la obra y era realmente agotador, tanto así que el primer día Draco y yo terminamos desmayados por la gran cantidad de energía que gastamos, no estábamos acostumbrados a realizar tanto esfuerzo, por lo que nuestros profesores tuvieron que ocuparse de nosotros hasta que nos recuperamos. Luego aprendimos a canalizarla de tal manera que no nos volviera a ocurrir. Los días fueron pasando y la sala fue tomando forma, a veces estaba igual a como la habíamos dejado, otras cambiaba según quién hubiera entrado primero, lo que nos demostraba que nuestro esfuerzos estaban rindiendo frutos. Los momentos en que debíamos descansar nos dedicábamos a conversar de diferentes cosas, a veces me quedaba a solas con Draco porque los profesores debían atender otros asuntos y resultaba ser muy buena compañía. Cuando logró confiar en mí, me contó sobre su infancia, de lo poco que veía a sus padres o relacionaba con otros niños de su edad, que desde pequeño le inculcaron el odio por todo aquello de origen muggle y que jamás debía demostrar compasión por los sangre sucia o alguna otra especie considerada inferior a un mago; que lo que finalmente lo hizo darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba había sido Dobby, ese pequeño elfo que había trabajado en su casa cuidando de él cuando era sólo un niño y que después arriesgó su vida volviendo a la mansión donde tan mal lo habían tratado para rescatar a sus amigos magos, enterarse que había muerto cuando su tía Bellatrix lanzó el cuchillo lo había afectado muchísimo. También le contó de lo solitaria que había sido sus años en el colegio, aunque siempre estaba rodeado de un gran grupo de Slytherins, nunca tuvo realmente amigos, que siempre nos envidió a Harry, Ron y a mí por ser tan cercanos.

Ya que él se abrió tanto conmigo, le correspondí de igual manera contándole que mi vida antes de venir a Hogwarts no era tan maravillosa como todo el mundo piensa, que si bien tenía unos padres maravillosos (aquí me interrumpe y me pregunta que por qué tenía, ya le contestaré esa parte) siempre sucedían cosas extrañas a mi alrededor y como además era buena estudiante, no me tenían mucha simpatía los demás niños del barrio. Recién cuando supe que era una bruja y llegué al castillo pude encontrar amigos y ser parte de algo. Le relaté también que había tenido que desmemoriar a mis padres y enviarlos lejos para ponerlos a salvo, porque sabía que el primer lugar donde irían a buscarme sería a casa de mis padres, y que si no estaba allí los usarían para atraerme y matarme junto con ellos, que ahora no sabía que había sido de ellos y que estaba esperando terminar con la reconstrucción para ir a buscarlos durante las vacaciones. Él de inmediato se ofreció a ayudar y habló con Severus (amenazó con descontarnos los puntos que no teníamos si no lo llamábamos así mientras no volviéramos a clases) para que nos ayudara a encontrar un hechizo que revirtiera el Obliviate, porque una cosa era encontrarlos, pero otra muy diferente era lograr que me reconocieran.

Después de eso pasamos nuestras horas libres rastreando a mis padres y buscando diferentes hechizos. La sala multiuso estaba casi terminada, sólo hacían falta algunas pruebas para ver que funcionara y sería libre para buscar a mi familia.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Durante todo el tiempo que duró la reconstrucción no tuve mucho tiempo para estar con Ron, con mi recién adquirido novio, él no se había quedado a reconstruir el castillo, sino que fue a ayudar a su hermano en la tienda mientras no comenzaban las clases. Las pocas veces que nos veíamos paseábamos por el borde del lago y nos besábamos como si no hubiera un mañana y, cuando el trataba de avanzar un poco más allá de los besos, yo lo detenía de manera suave diciéndole que no quería que fuera así, a la vista de todo el mundo en los jardines, además llevábamos muy poco tiempo juntos y yo no quería acelerar las cosas porque debiéramos estar juntos, así como Harry y Ginny lo estaban, esperaban que nosotros también lo fuéramos. El sólo se quedaba callado, me miraba con una sonrisa y volvíamos al castillo, me dejaba ahí con la reconstrucción y el desaparecía de vuelta a trabajar. Después de un tiempo dejó de intentar de avanzar, así que sólo nos dábamos unos besos y ya, debí haber sospechado que algo raro sucedía por el fin del interés, pero creí que era porque me respetaba y quería complacerme, ja! Que tonta fui.

Cuando por fin terminamos con la sala, el profesor Dumbledore nos acompañó a hacer las respectivas pruebas. Primero debíamos entrar de a uno pensando en lo que queríamos encontrar y luego entraríamos todos juntos a ver qué era lo que había en la sala. Todo iba bien, hasta que empezamos a notar que la sala nos daba mucho más de lo que le pedíamos, por ejemplo yo pedía una habitación para dormir, pero además me daba una bañera llena hasta el tope con diferentes esencias y sales (¿cómo habrá sabido lo tensa que estaba?), Draco pedía un lugar para relajarse frente a un cálido fuego y también le daba montones de libros con contra hechizos ( ahora resulta que esta sala nos espía! Cómo sabe que estamos buscando una solución a mi problema). Después entro Severus y Minerva (ya que al profesor Snape lo llamábamos por su nombre, ella también nos pidió lo mismo) y sucedió lo mismo. Pero cuando entró Dumbledore, sólo apareció lo que él había pedido, llamamos a un par de personas que pasaban por fuera de la sala y les pedimos que pensaran en un lugar para que apareciera y sucedió igual que con el director, nada fuera de lo normal. Dumbledore se quedó pensativo un momento y llegó a la conclusión de que esto sucedía porque nuestra magia quedó impregnada en la sala, por la que ella nos reconoce y es capaz de leernos y presentir nuestro estado de ánimo al momento de entrar y nos entrega aquello que queremos, pero también lo que necesitamos, eso sin romper las leyes básicas de la magia, no nos entregará comida si tenemos mucha hambre, pero a lo mejor no mande un elfo doméstico de las cocinas o nos abra un pasadizo a ellas para solucionar el problema. Entonces nos felicitó por el maravilloso trabajo y pidió que nos quedáramos un par de días más hasta que se terminaran los últimos detalles de la reparación del colegio para una cena final en el gran comedor.

Aproveché de mandar un mensaje a Ron diciéndole que tenía dos días libres por si quería venir un día al colegio y podíamos hacer un día de campo, pero él me respondió que estaba muy ocupado con la tienda y que le era imposible pasar un día conmigo. Me sentí mal por su respuesta, se lo comenté a Draco quien me dijo que no me entristeciera por la cabeza de zanahoria, como solía llamarlo, que él encantado me acompañaría, es más lo organizaría personalmente e invitaría a Minerva y Severus para festejar el éxito en la reparación de la sala. No creía que Severus Snape, quien casi no salía del castillo (o eso pensaba yo) quisiera participar de un picnic, pero Draco debe conocerlo mejor que nadie porque logró convencerlo sin problemas. Mientras disfrutábamos del día me llegan dos mensajes, el primero es que el investigador privado que Draco contactó (de verdad estaba muy preocupado por ayudarme a encontrar a mis padres) había dado con el paradero de mi familia, recuerdo haber dado saltos de alegría por el jardín ante la mirada sorprendida de mis profesores y nuevo amigo, hasta que recordé que no podía hacer que me recordaran y volví a sentarme triste. La segunda noticia me la dio el mismo profesor que hasta hace un momento mi miraba como si fuera la primera vez que ve a una mujer brincar alrededor suyo, había encontrado la manera de revertir el hechizo, pero requería la combinación particular de un hechizo y una poción realizada por lo persona que lanzó el hechizo (es decir yo). La poción tardaría un mes en madurar y estar lista por lo que si quería que resultara, debería quedarme en el colegio a trabajar en ella para tener al alcance todos los ingredientes y para que él me pudiera guiar en la elaboración. Ya había hablado con el director para resolver los inconvenientes de estar yendo y viniendo de la sala de Gryffindor a las horas más insospechadas para revolver o incorporar algún ingrediente a la poción, y habían decidido, con la aprobación de Minerva, que me quedaría en el despacho del profesor Snape, en una habitación contigua a la suya.

Draco se ofreció a acompañarme también durante las vacaciones, pero era necesario que él volviera a su casa a poner en orden algunas cosas, ya que se padre estaría en prisión por algún tiempo y debía hacerse cargo de la mansión para que se mantuviera todo en orden, así que decidieron que la visitaría lo más que pudiera para distraerla.

De inmediato le mando un mensaje a mi novio contándole lo sucedido y que no podría pasar con él las vacaciones porque debía elaborar la poción y buscar a sus padres, luego de eso quería aprovechar cada minuto con ellos. Su respuesta no tardó en llegar, no le gustó la idea de no verla durante las vacaciones, parecía realmente enojado, pero le decía que buscara a sus padres y que ya verían que sucedía después, que le escribiera contándole su progreso, aunque él no prometía contestar porque no le agradaba escribir mucho. Su carta me dejo inquieta, a lo mejor se estaba cansando de ella porque no quería acostarse con él (¿seguía enojado por eso? Creía que ya no le importaba) o pensaba que iba a poder verla todos los días en la madriguera cuando el volviera de trabajar y ella estaría esperándolo como si fuera lo único que tuviera que hacer durante todo el día. Bueno, no seguí pensando en eso y me puse a trabajar de inmediato. Me despedí de Draco que se fue a su casa y trasladé mis cosas a mi nueva habitación.

* * *

Muchas gracias a quienes están leyendo la historia y más a quien la siguen. No creo ser buena escribiendo pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que esta historia sea de su agrado, por lo que cualquier crítica constructiva de cualquier tipo, es totalmente bienvenida.

 **Yetsave** : que bueno que te esté gustando, trataré de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda

Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

El despacho del profesor Snape era grande, con un sillón frente a una agradable chimenea, dos butacas a los costados y una mesita. También tenía su escritorio y varias repisas llena de libros, ingredientes y cosas varias. Mientras observaba con atención, no me percaté que él había aparecido por una puerta oculta entre los libreros y miraba con interés mi reacción frente a lo que iba descubriendo.

Espero me informe los libros que tome prestados de las repisas y los trate con cuidado, me dice, mientras doy un salto por el susto que me dio. Me indica que lo siga para mostrarme mi habitación y el baño para que me pueda acomodar y empezar con la poción cuanto antes. Caminamos por un pequeño pasillo y al final hay dos puertas, abre la de la derecha y me muestra una gran habitación con una bella cama, un escritorio, un ropero y una pequeña salita frente a una chimenea por si quisiera invitar a alguien y tener privacidad. Luego abre la puerta de la izquierda y me indica que esa es su habitación, es parecida a la mía sólo que bastante más grande y con más libros. Al fondo se ve una puerta, el baño, me informa. Lamentablemente sólo hay uno, pero puedo ocuparlo sin problemas cuando lo necesite aunque el acceso es a través de mi habitación.

Me deja para que ponga mis cosas en orden y se retira al despacho a esperarme. Una vez que estoy lista voy a su encuentro. Cuando entro al despacho, lo veo sentado pensativo lo que le da un aire atractivo (¡de dónde salió eso! Desde cuándo encuentro a Snape atractivo). Nota mi presencia y me invita a sentarme.

\- Señorita Granger.

\- Hermione, por favor. Si debo tratarlo de Severus, usted también podría llamarme por mi nombre.

\- Está bien, Hermione. Comenzaremos a trabajar inmediatamente, usaremos mi laboratorio privado porque tendremos todos los ingredientes a mano. Cada parte de la poción requerirá que la prepare exclusivamente usted, desde el procesamiento de los ingredientes hasta la elaboración misma. Pero no hará nada sin que yo esté supervisando su realización, para que no ocurra ningún accidente, no porque crea que usted la vaya a arruinar (agrega al ver mi cara de disgusto cuando sugiere que algo puede salir mal si yo estoy sola trabajando), sino que requiere de movimientos precisos y cortes especiales que nunca realizamos en clases, por lo que deberé guiarla en todo momento.

\- Está bien Severus, si esto ayuda a que mis padres recuperen la memoria, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por ellos.

\- También quiero proponerle algo. Hay momentos en que la poción deberá estar en período de cocción, pueden ser minutos como pueden ser días dependiendo en la etapa en que esté, por lo que quería pedirle que me asistiera en la elaboración de pociones para la enfermería y San Mungo, porque con todo lo acontecido, las reservas quedaron bastante mermadas y no quiero pasarme todas las vacaciones realizando pociones para la fiebre y cicatrizante si puedo evitarlo. Estás podrá realizarlas sin mi supervisión porque sé que es capaz de hacerlas sin problema por lo sencillas que son. ¿Qué opina?

\- Feliz de colaborar con usted Severus, de alguna manera debo devolverle el favor que me hace al ayudarme con la poción y el hechizo para traer a mi familia de regreso.

Nos dirigimos al laboratorio y me dejó impresionada, había lugar para poder realizar varias pociones a la vez, pero lo que más me impactó fue ver la cantidad de ingredientes de todo tipo que había, nunca creí que existieran tantos. Tomó un gran libro que tenía sobre la mesa y empezó a nombrar los ingredientes que necesitaba. Fue a buscar un caldero con agua y lo puso al fuego. Apenas me puse a cortar me detuvo diciendo que estaba mal, que no lo hacía con suficiente cuidado, que tomaba el cuchillo de manera incorrecta y no recuerdo cuantas cosas más. Se puso atrás mío, me tomó la mano y me empezó a guiar. Que bien se sentía tenerlo tan cerca, su olor era tan relajante que, sin darme cuenta, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho. De inmediato sentí como se tensaba y aguantaba la respiración. Nos quedamos así unos minutos, ninguno se atrevía a romper el momento, hasta que juntó fuerzas y me dice que si me quedo dormida contra él, jamás podrá ensañarme como se realiza una buena poción, sobre todo una tan difícil. Luego me soltó la mano y se retiró a observar como trabajaba. De vez en cuando me corregía, pero ya no volvió a ponerse a mis espaldas para ayudarme (menos mal porque estaba realmente nerviosa de su contacto). Una vez que terminé de agregar los ingredientes correspondientes a la primera parte, la dejamos reposando y Snape me enseñó a poner un hechizo que funcionara como alarma en mi cabeza para alertarme cuando debíamos volver a trabajar en la poción.

Regresamos al despacho y le pedimos a un elfo que nos llevara la comida ya que la hora se nos había pasado. Luego de eso, el profesor fue a conversar con Madame Pomfrey para pedirle el listado detallado de pociones que se necesitaban para el siguiente año y que le consiguiera la lista del hospital para poder realizarlas también. Mientras yo me dediqué a dormir. No lo hacía muy bien por las noches, por las constantes pesadillas que me atormentaban, así que si disponía de unos momentos para hacerlo, los aprovechaba.

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

 **Yetsave:** ya van a interactuar más, no te preocupes. Con respecto a Harry y Ginny, trataré de incluirlos más adelante aunque no puedo prometerte nada porque todavía Hermione está escribiendo sobre lo sucedido.

Cariños


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Así comenzaron a pasar los días, a veces debíamos levantarnos en la madrugada para revolver la poción, agregar un ingrediente o vigilar el fuego, luego volvíamos a dormir. Otras veces tardaba varios días en cocerse y elaboraba las pociones que nos habían pedido. Una noche me desperté sobresaltada por una pesadilla, como no podía dormirme decidí ir al baño a tomar un poco de agua. Entré sigilosamente al dormitorio del profesor y vi como dormía tranquilo, se veía tan relajado y me dieron ganas de tocar su pelo para ver cómo era. Me fui antes que cometiera una locura, llené un vaso con agua y me disponía a volver a mi habitación cuando el profesor comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro quejándose. Una pesadilla, pensé, y contra todos mis instintos de supervivencia, me acerqué y le acaricié la cara para tratar de calmarlo. Cuando dejó de agitarse me comencé a retirar despacio y siento como una mano me agarra la mía que aún seguía en su rostro. Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido de encontrar mi mano en contacto con su cara y me miró esperando una explicación. Le dije que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y que quise calmarlo, me preguntó que hacía levantada si todavía no era momento de trabajar en la poción y le comenté que yo también había tenido una. Me ofreció una poción para dormir sin soñar, pero ya no me hacían efecto, había tomado tantas después de la guerra que ya no me servían. Comencé a ruborizarme porque él seguía sosteniendo mi mano y yo sólo estaba con mi camisa de dormir que no cubría mucho. Le pedí que me dejara ir y sentí como su mirada recorría mi cuerpo cuando me retiraba y sentí un extraño escalofrío que hizo que me sintiera bien.

Volví a mi habitación y me costó horrores volver a dormirme, el recuerdo de esos ojos recorriéndome hizo que me revolviera en la cama un buen rato hasta que logré conciliar el sueño pensando en esos profundos ojos.

La preparación de la poción era todo un éxito y nos dejaba mucho tiempo para preparar las grandes cantidades de otras pociones que se necesitaban en el hospital. Todavía llegaban muchos heridos de persecuciones de mortífagos prófugos. A veces trabajábamos codo a codo en ellas, después de un tiempo parecía que nos leyéramos la mente y nos pasábamos los ingredientes o materiales incluso antes de pedirlos, otras veces trabajaba sola porque él tenía otras cosas que resolver. Tan enfrascados estábamos en la elaboración, que a veces Dumbledore nos iba a buscar al laboratorio para recordarnos que era hora de comer o tomar aire en los jardines.

El primer mes de vacaciones llegó a su final y con él la preparación de la poción. También habíamos logrado elaborar las millones de pociones que nos habían encargado y Severus quedaba libre para poder descansar el último mes. Comencé a preparar mis cosas para ir en busca de mis padres, le mandé un mensaje a Draco informándole que me iba a Australia y otra a Ron, diciéndole que lo extrañaba mucho y preguntándole si quería que nos viéramos antes de que partiera. De inmediato recibí la respuesta de mi rubio amigo que me deseaba suerte, que le gustaría acompañarme pero las cosas en su casa estaban recién saliendo a flote por lo que sería irresponsable de su parte dejarlas, también me pedía que si necesitaba cualquier cosa que le escribiera y lo diera por cumplido, me había reservado una habitación en un lujoso hotel (y no me daba opción alguna de reclamo) y que me estarían esperando en el punto de aparición.

Con todo eso arreglado fui a darle las gracias al profesor Snape, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado, así que me dirigí al despacho del director para despedirme de él. Luego de dar la contraseña y subir tras la gárgola, golpee la puerta de su despacho y esperé a que me dejara pasar. Con él se encontraba Severus y Minerva que se veían un poco preocupados. Me invitaron a tomar asiento y luego de darle las gracias a mis dos profesores por toda su ayuda, en especial al maestro de pociones me disponía a despedirme de Albus, el cual me pidió que esperara un momento.

El motivo de la reunión que tenían hasta que llegué era que se habían enterado de que algunos seguidores del Señor Tenebroso habían huido a Australia y no querían que yo fuera sola porque, al estar yo tan preocupada de mis padres, podrían atacarme por sorpresa. Aquí Snape interrumpe, no creía que yo fuera tan incompetente en cuanto a seguridad, pero él se había ofrecido a acompañarme para colaborar con el problema de mis padres, una vez que estuviera con ellos, me dejaría para volver al país. No me dejaron mucha opción, Minerva se veía realmente preocupada y no quise causarle un disgusto al rechazar la propuesta.

Al tener ese asunto resuelto, Severus se despidió y me pidió que lo esperara en la entrada mientras él alistaba sus cosas y se retiró. Me despedí cariñosamente de los otros dos maestros y me dirigí a la entrada. En todo ese tiempo, no recibí ninguna respuesta de mi novio ni si quiera un "yo también te extraño, que te vaya bien" o algo por el estilo y eso hizo que me pusiera triste, me sentía mal por no poder estar con él, pero debía encontrar a mi familia, la necesitaba mucho y me dolía que no entendiera eso. Fue tanto que se me escapó una lágrima.

Minutos después, apareció Snape sin su habitual capa, sólo unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca. Vamos a un país caluroso, me aclara al ver mi cara de asombro al verlo así, sería ridículo ir tan abrigado. Me miró la cara y se dio cuenta que tenía una lágrima fugitiva en el rostro, levantó una ceja queriendo saber el porqué de ella. Le dije que no tenía importancia y, si bien mi respuesta no lo dejo conforme, no dijo nada y emprendimos la marcha hacia los límites del colegio para poder aparecernos. Al llegar al punto de aparición, tomó mi mano (que bien se sentía, eran tan cálidas y transmitían una sensación de protección que me dieron ganas de estar así por mucho tiempo) y me dijo que él me guiaría. Asentí, me pidió que lo abrazara (oh por Merlín! Que bien se está así) y nos aparecimos.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leen y marcan esta historia en sus favoritos, así dan ganas de escribir. Espero les haya gustado. Esta semana subiré más seguido en compensación por la próxima semana que me será imposible hacerlo ya que estaré sin conexión.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Cuando aterrizamos, me sostuvo hasta asegurarse que podía mantenerme en pie por mí misma y luego me soltó lentamente, como si no quisiera separarse de mi (¿se sentía a gusto también o era mi imaginación?). De inmediato sentí el brusco cambio de temperatura, parecía que estuviéramos en la boca de un horno encendido, por lo que fue necesario que me sacara algunas prendas ante la atenta mirada del profesor que, con su famosa ceja levantada, me decía "te lo dije". En eso se nos acerca un joven preguntando por mí, era la persona que Draco había mandado a esperarme. Cuando se dio cuenta que iba acompañada me comenta que no sabía ese detalle y que solamente había reservado una sola habitación y que, lamentablemente por estar en período de vacaciones, no creía que hubieran más habitaciones disponibles dentro del hotel. Dicho y hecho, no quedaba ni una, y ya que no podía separarse de mí (había venido a cuidarme y ayudarme y blablablá) no nos quedó de otra que compartir la habitación. El joven que nos acompañó se despidió de nosotros y dijo que nos vendría a buscar al día siguiente un poco antes del mediodía para llevarnos donde mis padres (claramente Draco lo había informado de todo) y que si necesitábamos algo, no dudáramos en llamar. Dicho esto se fue, dejándonos solos en la habitación.

Era grande y lujosa, tenía una pequeña cocina, bar, una salita con terraza y vista al mar. Al fondo tenía una puerta que llevaba al dormitorio que contaba con una gran cama y un baño privado. No se preocupe, me dice el profesor, yo dormiré en el sillón. No hubo caso de convencerlo de que lo más lógico era compartir la cama, era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiéramos los dos sin tener que toparnos en toda la noche. Transformó el sillón en una cama (cómo no se me ocurrió antes) y me informó que se daría una ducha para relajarse. Decidí pedir algo para comer, ya que ambos nos encontrábamos muy cansados como para salir después de todo un mes elaborando pociones sin parar.

Esperé que llegara el servicio a la habitación apreciando la vista que tenía del océano desde la terraza. Se respiraba tanta paz y tranquilidad, algo que necesitaba con desesperación porque comenzaba a ponerme muy ansiosa por lo que podría suceder al día siguiente, ¿y si algo salía mal? ¿Qué tal que la poción tenga una falla, o pronuncie mal el hechizo? ¿Y si mis padres se enojan por lo que les hice y ya no quieren volver a saber de mí? No lo resistiría. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Snape había salido de la ducha hasta que carraspeo para llamar mi atención ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado observándome? No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que verlo sólo con su pantalón de pijama me dejó la boca seca.

Tenía un torso pálido (obvio, vivía en las mazmorras y le decían murciélago) pero con los músculos bien marcados. Estaba cubierto de cicatrices, auspicio de su antiguo amo supuse yo, pero la que más se destacaba era la del cuello que, aunque nunca se cubría, se podía apreciar mejor sin el cuello de la levita estorbando la vista. Su pecho estaba cubierto de pelo aunque sin exagerar que terminaban en una fina línea que bajaba hasta el ombligo y se perdía en los pantalones dejándome con gusto a poco por saber qué había bajo ellos. Fue cuando sentí que me ruborizaba a más no poder. ¡Estaba analizando a mi profesor de pociones, que se encontraba sólo con pantalones y me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada! ¡Pero si tienes novio! Gritaba una parte de mi cabeza, mientras que la otra se dedicaba a imaginarse los atributos escondidos bajo la tela.

Cuando termine de analizarme, quiero informarle que están golpeando la puerta, me dice el sujeto en cuestión. Doy un respingo roja como tomate por mi descaro y corro a abrir la puerta. Agradezco al camarero e invito al profesor a comer de lo que he pedido. Trato de no levantar la mirada mientras comemos porque siento la mirada de Severus en mí todo el tiempo, tengo la impresión que si lo miro a los ojos, podrá leer mi mente sin que pueda oponer resistencia alguna y sabrá todo lo que estuve pensando de su cuerpo.

Una vez que terminamos, me retiro al dormitorio para poder descansar, le doy las buenas noches y me sumerjo en un agitado sueño. No recuerdo de que se trataba, pero si recuerdo que despierto sobresaltada y llorando porque siento una cálida mano que me remece un poco para despertarme. No lo pienso y sigo llorando abrazada a él, que se pone un poco tenso por mi reacción pero luego me abraza para transmitirme su calma y energía que logran tranquilizarme. Le pido que no se vaya, siento que si lo hace, mis pesadillas cobrarán vida y no me dejarán dormir nunca más. Accede a quedarse, me pide que me corra a un lado de la cama y se recuesta al otro mientras me atrae hacia él y me abraza por la espalda. Me dice que él también había tenido una pesadilla que lo había despertado y que fue ahí que me escuchó llorar y se acercó a verme. Mientras hablaba, sentí como el cansancio se apoderaba de mí y me rodea un agradable aroma que me relaja y me lleva al mundo de los sueños y no de las pesadillas. No recuerdo nada más hasta el día siguiente que despierto como si hubiera recuperado el sueño de todos esos meses sin dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Los rayos de sol comenzaron a entrar a través de las cortinas, dándome de lleno en los ojos, por lo que no me quedó otra que despertar. Cuando mi mente empezó a funcionar otra vez, me di cuenta de que había un brazo, que no era mío, alrededor de mi estómago y que alguien me respiraba en la nuca. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención era lo bien y descansada que me sentía, no quería moverme de ahí. Me giré lentamente, tratando de recordar cuándo sucedió esto y quedé un poco confundida al darme cuenta que el dueño del brazo era nada menos que Severus Snape. Cuando me recobré de la impresión inicial, me dediqué a analizar su rostro de cerca. Se veía tan relajado, aunque tantos años de estar con el ceño fruncido dentro del colegio le habían dejado esa arruga tan característica en medio de los ojos. Su nariz, de la que todo el mundo se burlaba, me encantaba, le daba un toque distintivo y especial a su rostro. Y luego su boca, que mientras más miraba, más ganas de probar el sabor de sus labios tenía. De repente me siento observada y sé de inmediato que el profesor llevaba más tiempo despierto que lo que yo suponía. Después de darme los bueno días se levantó y de inmediato una sensación de vacío se apoderó de mí, la magia de su tacto se había ido con él.

Mientras pedía el desayuno a la habitación me di una ducha más fría de lo normal, estar en esa situación con él me despertaron sensaciones que no sabía que existían, pero que suponía debían sentir los cuerpos que desean a otro. Lo que me llamaba la atención era que jamás me había sentido así con Ron, ni si quiera mientras nos besábamos y él aprovechaba de acariciar mi cuerpo (lo poco que le permitía) y ahora que sólo habíamos dormido abrazados quedaba con la sangre y las hormonas revolucionadas.

Una vez que desayunamos, nos dedicamos a repasar los pasos a seguir para que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan. Primero debíamos encontrarlos, lograr que se bebieran la poción y luego recitar el hechizo para que me recordaran. El problema estaba en que el hechizo debía ser pronunciado a una distancia muy corta y no sabía cómo iba a lograr que confiaran en mí y aceptaran tomarse una poción mientras yo decía unas palabras graciosas frente a ellos. Severus me dice que para no correr riesgos innecesarios utilizaremos el hechizo desilusionador, nos permitirá dejar los frascos de las pociones donde puedan encontrarlos y hacer que los beban. Una vez lograda esa parte de la misión tendré que pronunciar el hechizo, como ya se habrán tomado la poción, no será tan terrible que me escuchen hablar porque todo será bastante rápido. Cuando termine, él nos quitará el hechizo y se retiraría para dejarme con mis padres.

Como ya tenía dominada esa parte del plan, se dedicó a enseñarme el hechizo para desilusionarme. Estaba tan nerviosa por todo lo que vendría que no lograba realizar correctamente el movimiento de la muñeca, por lo que, al igual que cuando me enseñó a tomar el cuchillo, se puso atrás mío y me tomó de la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba mi mano con la varita y guiaba mis movimientos hasta que pudo corroborar que los hacía a la perfección. Estaba tan concentrada en los giros de mi mano, que no me percaté que él no había retirado su mano de mi cintura, aun viendo que ya no tenía problemas.

Me gustaba sentir su presencia junto a mí, sentía como movía su pulgar y me acariciaba la cintura lo que enviaba pequeñas corrientes eléctricas a mi columna que hacían que me relajara pero a la vez me comenzara a poner nerviosa y ansiosa por no querer que ese pequeño contacto terminara.

Junté todas mis fuerzas y me giré en su brazo, hasta quedar frente a él. Se quedó quieto como una estatua pero no quitó su mano de donde se encontraba. Aproveché para seguir mi exploración de su cara, esta vez con las manos. Delineé el contorno de su cara con la yema de los dedos de manera casi imperceptible consiguiendo que cerrara los ojos ante el contacto. Seguí entonces con las cejas y los ojos, repasé la nariz y terminé en los labios, esos que tantas ganas tenía de probar. Estaba en eso cuando noté que se le escapaba un suspiro y besaba el dedo que, en ese momento, tenía en sus labios. Ahí perdí todo el autocontrol que me quedaba y acerqué mi rostro al de él muy suavemente para no espantarlo y lo besé muy suavemente.

Al principio se sintió extraño, él no reaccionaba, parecía haberse quedado como una piedra, pero de a poco sentí como empezaba a corresponder a mi beso de manera suave, casi como si estuviera degustando un vino, queriendo sentir cada parte de mi boca. Yo ya había perdido todo tipo de pensamiento racional así que tanteé sus labios con mi lengua para poder profundizar el beso. Esta vez no se hizo derogar y comenzó a besarme con más ánimo a lo que, claramente no me opuse.

De repente mis manos comenzaron a tomar vida propia y se fueron a su pelo, tan liso y suave al tacto que las enterré en él. Al parecer sus manos también cobraron movilidad porque me acariciaba todo el contorno de mi cintura. En un momento sentí como esas manos empezaban a subir, rozaron el borde de mis pechos y volvieron a bajar a la cintura. Fue cuando sentimos que golpeaban la puerta. Nos separamos de golpe, como si ese simple sonido hubiera puesto fin al hechizo que nos mantenía juntos.

Severus se repuso rápido de la impresión, se fijó que no tuviéramos nada fuera de lugar y fue a abrir la puerta mientras yo estaba ruborizada hasta el pelo, con los labios que me quemaban y mirando el piso como queriendo que me tragara. Era Andrew (ahora recuerdo que ese era su nombre) y venía por nosotros para indicarnos donde estaban mis padres. Esa simple frase me hizo reaccionar, así que fui a buscar mis cosas y lo seguimos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Nos llevó al borde costero, ahí había un montón de pequeñas casitas de variados colores y tamaños con pequeños jardines que miraban hacia el océano. Nos mostró una de las últimas de la calle, que tenía anexada una casita más pequeña. Me dijo que ese era el lugar, que la pequeña casita era una consulta de dentistas que habían abierto. En ese instante salió un hombre y una mujer de la casa y de dirigieron a la consulta, abrieron la puerta y entraron cerrando la puerta tras ellos. ¡Había encontrado a mis padres!, pero en vez de estar saltando de alegría temblaba como una hoja frente a un viento huracanado, el profesor se dio cuenta de mi estado y paso su brazo por mis hombros intentando tranquilizarme.

Andrew se dio cuenta que esto estaba superándome y nos invitó a comer algo a un lugar cercano. Mis padres atendían toda la tarde y no era hasta las 8 que cerraban la consulta y se iban a descansar, por lo que sugirió que esperara hasta esa hora para intentar lo que fuera a intentar. Estuvimos de acuerdo y lo seguimos al restaurant. Cuando íbamos llegando recibió una llamada urgente, se disculpó con nosotros diciéndonos que lo llamáramos si lo necesitábamos y se desapareció.

Ya estábamos frente al local, por lo que entramos y pedimos mesa para dos. Quedamos instalados en una mesita desde donde se podía ver el océano. Su vista comenzaba a relajarme y me dejé llevar por mis recuerdos sobre mis padres, pensaba en todos los momentos felices que había tenido junto a ellos y que podría seguir teniendo gracias a todos los que me habían ayudado, en especial a Severus. Sin él esto hubiera sido imposible, fue él quien encontró la solución al hechizo y quien me ayudó en todo el proceso. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que, mientras yo divagaba, él había ordenado bebidas y el almuerzo. Insistió en que debíamos probar la carne de canguro ya que estábamos en Australia. No me quejé y, aunque no le encontré ninguna gracias, estaba deliciosa y me la comí feliz. Luego sugirió que fuéramos a una heladería y pidiéramos ahí el postre para aprovechar de caminar por la costanera. Pagó la comida, salimos del lugar y me tomó de la mano para mostrarme la heladería que había visto hace un rato.

Se sentía tan natural pasear con él de la mano, ninguno de los dos había mencionado el beso de la mañana, pero fue como si no fuera necesario hacerlo. Me sentía en las nubes, muy dentro de mí sentía que ese era el lugar donde debíamos estar. Al llegar a la tienda, pedí los helados (él invitó el almuerzo así que quise corresponderle con el postre) y fuimos a un pequeño mirador a mirar el océano. Ahí nos quedamos un buen rato hasta que llegó la hora de ir solucionar el problema de memoria de mis padres.

Volvimos a la casa y antes de acercarnos más, el profesor recomendó que hiciéramos los hechizos desilusionadores. Me recordó también que debía moverme con cuidado y sin emitir sonido alguno, porque este encantamiento sólo camufla el cuerpo para no ser visto, pero no hace nada con respecto a los sonidos. Eso ya lo sabía, pero estaba tan nerviosa que si no me lo recordaba me hubiera puesto a hablar de los nervios. Una vez hechizados, me tomó nuevamente de la mano para que no nos separáramos y nos acercamos silenciosamente a la ventana del living.

¡Ahí estaban por fin! Mis padres habían permanecido a salvo de los mortífagos y se veían tan bien. Tenían el lugar decorado tal cual lo teníamos en Inglaterra, sólo que aquí faltaban mis fotos sobre la chimenea, en cambio habían muchas de ellos dos realizando diferentes actividades. Sentí como me guiaban a la puerta de la cocina tras la casa para poder ingresar sin que notaran nuestra presencia. Escuché un click y supuse que había realizado magia no verbal para que no nos detectaran. Avanzamos con cuidado por la cocina hasta que pudimos asomarnos a la habitación donde se encontraban.

Por fin pude verlos de cerca, estaban sentados juntos en el sillón, cada uno leyendo un libro diferente y con un trago frente a ellos. De repente escucho un ruido en la parte superior de la casa y mis padres se miran extrañados y van a ver el origen del misterioso sonido. En eso noto como Severus se separa de mi lado, veo los dos vasos desaparecer y luego los frascos de las pociones que son transformados en vasos idénticos a los que estaban hace un momento sobre la mesa. Mis padres vuelven a entrar a la habitación, toman los vasos y se los beben mientras se sientan. De inmediato Snape me toca el brazo para saber que es el momento para recitar el hechizo.

Tomo aire, me concentro y empiezo a decir el encantamiento, noto como mis padres ponen cara de susto al escuchar a alguien que habla cerca de ellos y no pueden ver, pero de a poco comienzan a tomarse la cabeza con un leve gesto de dolor hasta que yo termino de pronunciar el hechizo y luego, tras escuchar un "Hermione" por parte de mi padre, veo como se desmayan sobre el sillón.

Severus termina el encantamiento que nos ocultaba y se acerca a comprobar que estén bien. Una vez comprobado eso, realiza un pequeño Legeremens para corroborar que hayan recuperado la memoria y se retira de sus mentes. Luego se acerca a mí, me da un suave apretón en el hombro mirándome a los ojos que me transmiten toda la fuerza y tranquilidad que son capaz y se desaparece, supongo que al hotel a descansar.

Me acerco a mis padres para despertarlos pero estoy tan nerviosa, sin saber que decirles, que prefiero esperar un rato para tranquilizarme y poner mis ideas en orden. En eso comienzan a volver en sí y me miran sorprendidos, emocionados y muchas cosas más que no logro identificar a la vez. Mi padre abre sus brazos y de un salto me refugio en ellos como si volviera a ser una pequeña niña asustada y me pongo a llorar.

* * *

He vuelto, disculpen la demora, como recompensa les dejo dos capítulos.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, sé que esperaban ese beso, así que espero que no me maten con lo que sigue, no es tan terrible, pero tendrán que esperar para que haya más acción, sino la historia terminaría muy pronto y todavía tengo mucha información en la cabeza para este fic.

Espero les guste

Cariños ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Cuando logro controlar el llanto, me separo del protector abrazo de mi padre y los miro a los ojos como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca. No han cambiado nada, está bien, no ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero para mí fue como si hubiera estado una eternidad lejos de ellos. No poder reírme de las ocurrencias de mi padre o poder conversar como mi madre hacen que sienta que jamás podré ponerme al día de todo el tiempo perdido.

Me siento con ellos y la primera palabra que logro articular es una disculpa. Perdón les repito una y otra vez alternando la mirada entre mis padres, hasta que mi mamá me detiene y me dice que me perdonan, que saben todo lo que tuve que pasar y las razones por las que hice lo que hice con ellos. Aquí me cara de sorprendida los hace reír, cómo saben todo si no he tenido tiempo de contarles nada. Mi padre me cuenta que recuerda a un hombre completamente vestido de negro, con una nariz peculiar y tez muy pálida que le contaba todo lo que había sucedido. Severus, pienso para mí, así que, además de corroborar que recordaran todo, les aprovechó de informar todo lo que se perdieron mientras estuvieron hechizados (nota mental, agradecerle ese gesto) para que yo no perdiera tiempo poniéndolos al tanto de lo ocurrido y aprovechara mi tiempo con ellos. Mi madre dice que también lo recuerda y aunque está un poco disgustada por hacer que se olvidara de su hija (por lo que me gano un ligero tirón de orejas) está feliz de poder estar conmigo nuevamente y se retira a preparar un poco de té para tranquilizarnos y ponernos al día.

Se nos hace de madrugada conversando de todo un poco, por lo que me quedo a dormir con ellos para ir a la mañana siguiente a buscar mis cosas y despedirme de Severus. A la mañana siguiente me despido de mis padres para dirigirme al hotel, mientras ellos cancelan sus citas del día para poder pasear juntos y poder organizarme un cuarto en la casa. Me dijeron que se sentían muy a gusto en Australia y tenían muchos amigos, por lo que preferían quedarse a vivir ahí y yo podría visitarlos durante las vacaciones.

Me aparecí en la pieza del hotel y de inmediato busqué a Snape por todas partes pero no lo encontré. Llamé a la recepción para preguntar si lo habían visto y me informaron que se había retirado del hotel temprano, se había asegurado que la estadía estuviera cancelada por el Sr. Malfoy y que había dejado una carta para mí que me llevarían de inmediato. Me quedé preocupada, qué habría pasado para que se haya ido sin si quiera avisarme. Mientras esperaba, aproveché de ordenar mis cosas para trasladarme a casa de mis padres. En eso llega la misteriosa carta que me siento a leer en el sillón. Todavía recuerdo lo que decía.

 _Hermione:_

 _Quiero aprovechar de llamarte así por última vez ya que, cuando vuelvas, yo seré nuevamente tu profesor y el trato que manteníamos hasta el momento se acabará y volveremos a ser profesor Snape y señorita Granger._

 _Me alegro mucho que hayas recuperado a tus padres y espero que no los vuelva a perder. Como te habrás dado cuenta, me tomé la libertad de ponerlos al tanto de lo sucedido para facilitarte el reencuentro, aunque lo que hayas pasado con Potter y Weasley sólo lo sabes tú así que podrás contarles a tu manera._

 _Con respecto a lo sucedido entre nosotros no debería haber pasado, lamento haberme dejado llevar y que tengas un recuerdo tan malo en tu mente, si lo deseas puedo eliminarlo con el hechizo que tan bien conoces. Tú estás con esa cabeza de zanahoria que, aunque no creo que te merezca para nada, has escogido como novio, y es lo correcto, no debes estar con un asqueroso murciélago de las mazmorras-mortífago-amargado profesor que es varios años mayor. Si aceptas mi propuesta para desmemorizarte, puedes enviarme una lechuza avisándome y yo iré a realizar el hechizo. De lo contrario, hasta la vuelta a clases Srta. Granger._

 _Atte_

 _Profesor Severus Snape_

Quedé sorprendida por sus palabras, primero porque hasta que él no lo mencionó, no me había acordado de mi novio en todo el viaje, ni si quiera cuando nos besamos y paseamos juntos. Segundo me dejó asqueada la forma en que se trató, claramente debe tener la autoestima por el suelo. Por último, no sé por qué puede pensar que yo querría eliminar ese recuerdo, fue algo maravilloso y si no lo tuviera, sentiría un vacío enorme. Todo lo que pasamos, aunque haya sido por poco tiempo, me transmitió toda la paz que no había encontrado en todo el tiempo que duró la guerra y la posterior reparación del colegio. Sólo junto a él volví a dormir y pude encontrar a mi familia.

Decidí escribirle que, aunque lamentaba que se hubiera marchado sin poder hablar de lo sucedido, guardaría esos momentos como un gran recuerdo, que sentía que él se viera de ese modo porque yo no consideraba que fuera así y que por nada del mundo aceptaría que borrara mis recuerdos. Junto con esta carta aproveché de escribir varias más. La primera para Ron, contándole que había encontrado a mis padres, que se encontraban bien y que yo volvería para empezar el nuevo año escolar, también lo invitaba a pasar una semana con nosotros para que se pudieran conocer. La siguiente fue para Draco, en la que le agradecía enormemente la ayuda que me había dado para encontrar a mis padres, que sin él no lo hubiera logrado, que el lugar que había escogido para alojarnos era maravilloso y que esperaba que le estuviera yendo bien en la mansión. También le pedí que visitara a Severus, que me había dejado preocupada porque se había ido sin avisarme dejándome sólo una carta que no decía mucho (no quise contarle las verdaderas razones, eso nos pertenecía sólo a nosotros).

La última carta que escribí fue para alguien a quien no veía hace mucho tiempo, Ginny. Ella era como mi hermana y, si bien era mi cuñada, sabía que podía contar con ella para lo que fuera, tenía la impresión que no estaba muy convencida de mi relación con su hermano por cómo se puso cuando le contamos a ella y Harry que éramos novios. Le comenté todo lo sucedido desde que comenzamos a reparar el castillo, de mi nueva gran amistad con el rubio Slytherin (la que le pedía aceptara y lo aceptara a él también) y todo lo relacionado con la búsqueda de mis padres, desde todos libros que tuvimos que leer para buscar un hechizo hasta la importante ayuda del profesor Snape. También le hablé del mes elaborando la poción, del viaje a Australia y de cómo le había devuelto la memoria a mi familia. Pero también le conté lo que más me tenía angustiada, sin dar nombres ni indicios de quién era, le conté todo lo que había pasado con Severus, como me tranquilizó y aceptó dormir conmigo para que no tuviera pesadillas, lo que sentí al besarlo y pasear de la mano y el sabor amargo que me dejó cuando se fue sin despedirse más que con una simple carta despreciándose y recordándome que tenía novio. Le pedí consejo y perdón por haberme olvidado así de su hermano habiendo besado a otro estando con él. Le dije que podía comentarlo con Harry si le parecía correcto, después de todo el ojiverde era como mi hermano.

Cuando hube terminado con las cartas, busqué en el mapa un correo mágico para enviar las cartas, me dirigí allí y mandé las cuatro cartas a Inglaterra. Ya resuelto eso, volví con mis padres a tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

El tiempo que pasé con mis padres fue maravilloso, me llevaron a conocer diferentes lugares, decoramos la habitación de invitados para mí, mientras buscaban una que se acomodara a sus nuevas necesidades, debía tener un lugar para establecer el consultorio y suficientes habitaciones para que yo pudiera invitar a mis amigos si me parecía.

Hablando de ellos, las respuestas a mis cartas llegaron. Ron me felicitaba por haber encontrado a mis padres, pero decía que no podría ir a verme, si yo quería ir a la Madriguera que le avisara y él me iría a buscar al punto de aparición. Su respuesta volvió a decepcionarme, de verdad quería que conociera a mis padres y ellos a mi novio, pero tendría que ser en otra oportunidad. Además ni hablar de separarme de ellos este verano, él ya sabía que no iría a su casa, no sé por qué sigue insistiendo. La carta de Draco me subió el ánimo, prometió visitar a su padrino y estar pendiente de él, me recordaba que lo que necesitara no dudara en pedírselo y que apenas pudiera se daría una vuelta por acá para conocer a mi familia. Pero la carta que más esperaba se demoró un poco más en llegar, al parecer Ginny se había tomado su tiempo para contestar.

Se alegraba enormemente por los buenos resultados que había obtenido con la búsqueda de mis padres, que cuando viera a Draco le agradecería personalmente por haberme ayudado tanto. Con respecto a su hermano mencionó que se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña, no siempre llegaba temprano a la casa y cuando ella se pasaba por la tienda, no siempre lo encontraba allí. Me decía que había tratado de sonsacarle algo, pero la había mandado a volar rápidamente. Cuenta que quedó sorprendida por la confesión que le hice respecto al beso, porque sabía que yo quería a su hermano, aunque entendía que podía haber sido por la emoción del momento de encontrar a mis padres. Me pedía que pensara bien que era lo que quería y que lo que fuera, ella estaría ahí para apoyarme. Agregó que le había comentado lo de Ron a Harry y que él también había notado el extraño comportamiento así que trataría de recolectar información al respecto. De la carta que le mandé a Severus, nunca tuve respuesta, supuse que no contestaría, aunque dentro de mí esperaba que lo hiciera.

Cuando las vacaciones estaban por terminar, mis padres decidieron acompañarme a Inglaterra para ir a dejarme al tren y aprovechar de guardar las cosas que habían quedado en la antigua casa, para mandarlas a la nueva. Después volverían a Australia en avión y yo iría a visitarlos durante las vacaciones.

Junto con la lista de materiales, me llegó una notificación que decía que había sido escogida como premio anual de mi casa y que junto con los otros tres premios, teníamos un vagón reservado en el tren, además de habitaciones privadas que compartían una salita en común con otro premio anual.

El día de volver a Hogwarts había llegado y fui con mis padres a la estación para comenzar mi último curso. Al llegar al andén, me despedí de mis padres con un fuerte abrazo, les prometí escribirles seguido y fui a buscar el vagón del que me habían hablado, ya que el tren estaba por partir y no quería quedarme abajo. Como quedaba poco tiempo, no pude buscar a mis amigos y a mi novio para saludarlos, así que decidí hacerlo más tarde.

Entré al vagón de los premios anuales y cual no fue mi sorpresa al encontrar muy instalado a Draco conversando animadamente con la Profesora McGonagall. Los otros dos premios anuales habían saludado y pidieron permiso para ir con sus amigos, no hubo problema porque la profesora se encontraba ahí para hablar con nosotros. Decidieron que, ya que nos llevábamos tan bien con Draco, yo compartiría la salita con el Slytherin, porque no sabía cómo iba a resultar ponerlo con alguno de los otros dos, todavía la gente no se fiaba mucho de él, algo que al rubio parecía no importarle mucho. Esa noticia me alegró mucho, porque iba a permitirnos mantener largas conversaciones sin tener que interrumpirlas por tener que dirigirnos a nuestras torres, además confiaba plenamente en él y no sabía si alguien más lo hacía.

Nos entretuvimos tanto conversando y poniéndonos al día, que no nos dimos cuenta cuando se había oscurecido y que el tren había llegado a su destino, así que decidí buscar a los chicos en el gran comedor. Descendimos del tren y nos fuimos juntos en la primera carroza ya que la profesora tenía que recibir a los alumnos de primer año.

Al descender de la carroza quedé impresionada, el colegio estaba igual a como era antes. Se notaba que quienes se habían preocupada del exterior se habían esmerado. No es que no lo hubiera visto antes de irme luego de las reparaciones, pero verlo de noche, con todas luces encendidas y todo el bullicio de los estudiantes llegando, me recordó los primeros años que pasé aquí. Draco parecía pensar lo mismo porque también miraba el castillo extasiado. Decidimos entrar para ver lo que habían conseguido con el interior y descubrimos que estaba igual de espectacular que el exterior.

Nos dirigimos al gran comedor y ahí nos despedimos para dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas mesas. Me senté a esperar a mis amigos que no tardaron en llegar, nos saludamos muy efusivamente, después de todo no nos habíamos visto en todo el verano luego de haber pasado casi el año completo juntos, era como volver a estar con mi familia. Luego mis ojos buscaron a mi novio pero no lo divisé por ninguna parte. Harry y Ginny comentaron que en el tren habían esperado que fuera con ellos pero como no aparecí supusieron que me tendrían ocupada en el vagón de los premios anuales y que por la mitad del viaje, Ron se excusó diciendo que tenía que hacer rondas en el tren como prefecto que era y después de eso no lo volvieron a ver. Cuando la ceremonia de selección estaba por comenzar, divisé una cabeza roja que, como llegaba tarde, se sentó en los últimos puestos para que no lo notaran.

Una vez finalizada la ceremonia de selección, el director dio los típicos anuncios de inicio de año, presentó a los prefectos y premios anuales y envió a todos a sus dormitorios recordando que las clases empezaban al día siguiente.

Me puse de pie para alcanzar a Ron y ayudarlo con los más pequeños, pero al parecer había vuelto a desaparecer mientras el director hablaba. Así que ayudé a los otros prefectos a llevar a los estudiantes a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor y luego me dispuse a buscar a mi novio. Llevaba un buen rato buscándolo pensando ya en darme por vencida, cuando divisé su llamativo pelo. Pero cuando me acerco lo veo tragándose literalmente la lengua de Lavender (que muy a mi pesar había sobrevivido). No logré contener la impresión de verlo así y de inmediato se giraron a ver quién era.

Ron quedó estático sin saber que decir y Lavender tenía una cara de suficiencia que me dieron ganas de borrársela de un solo golpe, pero logré contenerme. Logré articular un "terminamos" dirigido a mi ahora ex –novio y salí como alma que lleva el diablo sin rumbo fijo.

Corrí sin saber a dónde iba hasta que encontré la sala en la que me encuentro desahogándome en este cuaderno. No entiendo cómo pudo hacerme algo así, es cierto que estuve muy enfrascada en la reparación del colegio y luego en la búsqueda de mis padres, pero era algo que debía hacer. Si él pensaba que iba a ser una novia abnegada que estaría esperándolo todas las tardes con una rica tarta para cuando volviera de trabajar y que estaría dispuesta a dejarme manosear cuando a él se le antojara, estaba muy equivocado.

Hermione ya estaba agotada de escribir y llorar, revisó las páginas que tenían todo lo que había escrito y se dio cuenta que varias de ellas tenían lágrimas fugitivas que se habían deslizado de su rostro mientras escribía. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que era muy tarde para estar circulando por el colegio, así que pensó que no le quedaba de otra que quedarse a dormir en la sala y retirarse por la mañana. Pero al parecer la sala no pensaba lo mismo y a que, al fondo, apareció una puerta que decía su nombre. La abrió y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación. Otro beneficio de haber participado en la reconstrucción de la sala, pasadizos secretos a los lugares que quisiera ir. Dejó el cuaderno en la sala, sabía que cuando lo necesitara volvería a aparecer y nadie lo encontraría ahí. Entró a su habitación, se puso pijama y se acostó, ya mañana investigaría su pieza y sus alrededores, ahora estaba muy cansada de todo y sólo quería dormir.

* * *

Hola a tod s, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Aquí ya deja de escribir los recuerdos y volvemos al tiempo real, no desesperen que de a poco empezará un acercamiento de Hermione y Severus.

No me canso de agradecer a quienes leen, tienen de favorita y dejan reviews en la historia, no pensé que escribir fuera tan satisfactorio. Espero no desilusionarl s y que disfruten el fic.

Cualquier opinión y/o comentario siempre es bien recibido

Cariños miles


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Hermione despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, después de todo lo que había llorado, no le extrañó en lo más mínimo. No tenía ganas ni de abrir los ojos, ya que el recuerdo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior le había quitado las ganas de lo que fuera. Después de luchar un buen rato contra ella misma, decidió que no podía echarse a morir, no por un estúpido niñito hormonado que no es capaz de controlar sus impulsos.

Se levantó y recién pudo apreciar el lugar donde estaba. No era muy grande, pero lo suficientemente espaciosa para tener una gran cama con dosel y cortinas rojas, un bello escritorio colocado bajo una gran ventana, un armario para sus cosas y varias repisas para sus libros. La pieza contaba además con una segunda ventana que tenía una pequeña saliente con cojines para poder sentarse en ella a leer o pensar, una chimenea y una puerta que supuso sería el baño privado. Abrió la puerta y comprobó su teoría, le habían dado un baño decorado de colores blanco y gris, tenía de todo y, aparte de una ducha de pie, contaba con una tina empotrada en el piso donde cómodamente cabían tres personas.

Ya que estaba levantada, decidió darse una ducha y salir a investigar el resto de la torre que le habían asignado junto con Draco. ¡Oh! Lo había olvidado, compartía la torre con él y se daría cuenta del deplorable estado de sus ojos, comenzaría el interrogatorio y después iría a ajustar cuentas con el pelirrojo. Mejor se maquillaba un poco para no llamar la atención.

Una vez estuvo lista, bajo hasta la salita donde se topó con un muy bien arreglado Malfoy que la miraba preocupado, después de todo, luego de la cena, no la había visto llegar a la torre a dormir y eso que se había acostado tarde. En la mañana estaba pensando en entrar a su alcoba para ver si se encontraba ahí, pero como escuchó el agua correr, decidió esperarla abajo para comenzar el interrogatorio. Resulta que después que Hermione hubiera pillado a Ron con Lavender dieron la hora en que todos los alumnos deberían estar en sus habitaciones y comenzaron las rondas. A Draco le tocó la primera y, para suerte suya y desgracia de cierto pelirrojo, le correspondía vigilar justo el pasillo donde decidió esconderse. Así que luego de descontarle puntos por estar fuera a deshora y acaramelado con Lavender, se dio el gusto de darle un puñetazo por haber engañado a su nueva amiga, por lo que se ganó un descuento de puntos para su casa pero no le importó porque pensaba vengar a su lastimada amiga.

Al verla bajar, se dio cuenta que había estado llorando, su amiga no se maquillaba salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario, por lo que esperó que llegara al final de las escaleras y le ofreció un abrazo para transmitirle todo lo que no era necesario decir con palabras. Hermione se dio cuenta que Draco lo sabía, ya preguntaría cómo, y se refugió en los brazos del rubio pero no lloró, no tenía fuerzas ni lágrimas para seguir llorando. Simplemente se quedó ahí un rato hasta que se sintió mejor. Malfoy le dijo que el cabeza de zanahoria y descerebrado Weasley se las pagaría y que de hecho ya había empezado a cobrárselas y le contó del puñetazo. Ella lo reprendió por haberlo golpeado, que esa no era la manera de hacer las cosas, pero en su interior se lo agradecía, era bueno contar con alguien que te apoyara así. No había visto a Harry y Ginny después del incidente y no sabía si la apoyarían así o no le darían mucha importancia por la relación que tenían con Ron (cuñado-mejor amigo y hermano respectivamente) así que por lo menos la tranquilizaba el hecho de saber que había una persona que estaría siempre de su lado en este aspecto.

Bajaron juntos al comedor conversando y a nadie le sorprendió. Todos sabían que ambos eran premios anuales, que compartían la torre y que habían formado una gran amistad durante la reconstrucción del colegio. Sólo se separaron al llegar y cada uno fue a ubicarse con su casa. Ella se sentó en uno de los extremos cerca de la mesa de los profesores, porque no quería tener compañía, no se sentía preparada para conversar con nadie y menos que le preguntaran por su "novio".

Estaba terminando de desayunar, cuando entraron Ginny y los chicos. Los ojos de Hermione empezaron a lanzar chispas de rabia y la cara de Ron palideció de repente. Su amiga notó este repentino intercambio de miradas y comenzó a sospechar que algo no muy bueno había pasado. Y todo quedó confirmado cuando, al sentarse a su lado junto con Harry y Ron (que estaba mudo como una tumba y pálido a más no poder) la castaña se levantó y se marchó indignada de ahí con dirección hacia los jardines.

Harry y Ginny cruzaron miradas y, casi como si se leyeran el pensamiento, miraron a Ron que intentaba comer sin llamar la atención pidiendo una explicación. El pelirrojo se hundió aún más en su puesto y murmuró un "terminamos". Su hermana no se quedó a escuchar las explicaciones que sabía su novio conseguiría por ella, y partió corriendo detrás de Hermione para consolarla. Todo esto sucedió bajo la atenta, pero disimulada mirada, de un par de ojos oscuros que tomaba desayuno en la mesa de profesores al que no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que la chica llegara con cara de haber llorado mucho y que se hubiera retirado del lugar apenas entraron sus amigos y su novio sin dirigirles la palabra.

Ginny encontró a su amiga llorando sentada bajo a un árbol junto al lago, por lo que corrió hacia ella, se sentó y la abrazó mientras ella se desahogaba. Una vez que se hubo calmado, transformó una ramita que había por ahí en un pañuelo y se lo ofreció para que se secara la cara, luego esperó en silencio hasta que Hermione empezó a hablar. Y no se guardó nada. Comenzó con lo feliz que había sido cuando comenzaron a salir, cuando paseaban y se besaban, pero que nunca dejo que Ron se sobrepasara de donde ella quería llegar, no se sentía lista para eso, de cómo empezó a notar que se distanciaba y no venía a verla al colegio cuando estaban reconstruyendo el lugar incluso cuando ella tenía tiempo libre y organizaba algo para él, lo ingenua que había sido al creer que era porque estaba cansado por todo el trabajo que debía tener en la tienda. También le contó cómo se había sentido al trabajar en la poción y el hechizo para recuperar a sus padres, de su nueva amistad con Draco, que la había apoyado todo el tiempo incluso cuando estaba triste porque Ron no iría a verla, además de haberla ayudado a dar con el paradero de su familia. Volvió a comentarle lo del beso y el paseo por la costanera, de lo que había sentido, esa paz, tranquilidad y conexión como nunca antes sintió cuando estuvo con Ron, pero que luego desapareció porque él sabía que ella tenía novio y no quería entrometerse por considerarse poca cosa para ella. Le habló sobre sus padres, el reencuentro y lo felices que habían sido las vacaciones juntos.

Por último, le contó sobre la ilusión que tenía de volver al colegio porque allí si podría estar con el pelirrojo, no tendrían problemas para verse y estar juntos, que lamentó no haber podido viajar con ellos en el tren y que, al no encontrarlo en el gran comedor ni en la torre, había salido a buscarlo a los jardines. Aquí se detuvo, contuvo algunas lágrimas que querían salir y le dijo que había descubierto a su hermano besándose con Lavender, que ellos se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí y la vieron y luego de un "terminamos" por parte de ella, se había alejado llorando del lugar.

Ginny no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no la interrumpió en todo el rato que la castaña habló y sólo cuando le contó el motivo de la ruptura, se puso hecha una furia pensando en todos los maleficios que le tiraría a su hermano y a la cualquiera esa por lo que hicieron. Cómo era posible que, después de todo lo que habían pasado con la guerra, el descerebrado de su hermano siguiera cometiendo estupideces en lo que a Hermione se refería. Ella no había estado de acuerdo con el noviazgo, se notaba a leguas que no eran el uno para el otro, pero no significaba que fuera a aguantar que Ron hiciera algo así y se saliera con la suya. Cuando Hermione le mandó esa carta contándole del beso con otro hombre (del que quería averiguar) tampoco le pareció que estuviera bien, ella ya tenía novio, pero lo dejó pasar por todo lo que su amiga estaba viviendo con la búsqueda de sus padres, pero su hermano no tenía escusa. Había estado investigando desde aquella carta, con ayuda de Harry, y lo que había averiguado no era mucho, sólo que llegaba tarde, que no siempre estaba donde decía que estaría y que casi no salía con ellos. Ahora todo eso le hacía sentido, estaba aprovechando que Hermione estaba lejos para salir con Lavender a escondidas de todos y, claramente, a ella no le importaba porque era sabido que Ron y Hermione estaban juntos desde el final de la guerra.

Cuando logró recuperarse de la impresión, abrazó todavía más fuerte a la castaña, queriendo transmitirle su apoyo incondicional, lo que ella agradeció. Estuvieron así largo rato hasta que se dieron cuenta que llegaban tarde a clases. Ginny corrió a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas sabiendo que no tendría problemas con Hagrid por llegar 5 minutos tarde pero Hermione no tenía tanta suerte, le tocaba doble de Pociones y llegar tarde 5 minutos era tan malo como tardar una hora, así que se preparó para lo peor.

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios.

 **Yetsave:** cada día que pasa detesto más a Ron, nunca me agradó su actitud. Gracias por leer

 **Tenshin anime** : que bueno que te haya gustado, ahora vendrá más acción ;)

Gracias miles a tod s l s que leen

Cariños


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Llegó sin aliento a las mazmorras, tocó la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. El profesor Snape estaba de espaldas a ella, por lo que trató de pasar desapercibida pero fue imposible.

\- Que bueno que ha decidido venir a mi clase, señorita Granger—dijo Snape sin si quiera voltear—el hecho que sea Premio Anual, no significa que tenga de escoger la hora en la que comienzan las clases, 20 puntos menos, y si no se sienta en este momento serán más.

\- Disculpe Profesor, no volverá a ocurrir—contestó cabizbaja Hermione mientras buscaba algún lugar libre.

Harry le hizo señas, pero él estaba sentado al lado de Ron por lo que no se sentaría ahí ni por todo el oro del mundo mágico. Menos mal Draco también estaba solo, así que se dirigió hacia él y se sentó en silencio. No participó en toda la clase, sólo se preocupó de ser invisible y preparar la poción para salir lo antes posible de ahí. No es que no le gustaran pociones, al contrario, le encantaban, tanto así que no sabía si seguir la carrera de pocionista y luego enseñar e investigar, o dedicarse a la medimagia; estaba muy desanimada, había comenzado a culparse de la ruptura con el pelirrojo, quizá si lo hubiera dejado ir más allá cuando él quiso esto no habría pasado y seguirían juntos, a lo mejor por eso decidió buscar a otra persona que lo complaciera y era culpa de ella que se hubiera ido con Lavender. Tan deprimida estaba que no se percató de la presencia de Snape que se encontraba tras de ella.

Severus notó de inmediato que la castaña no estaba bien, no se sentó con el resto del trío dorado sino que prefirió a su nuevo amigo, no participó en toda la clase y se dio cuenta que, de no ser por Malfoy, su poción habría estallado varias veces. Cuando veía que iba a tomar un ingrediente equivocado, rápidamente lo sustituía por el correcto así que, para evitar un accidente, decidió pararse tras de ella para vigilarla. Menos mal porque Draco se distrajo con su poción cuando Hermione tomó un ingrediente que debía ser puesto al final sin el fuego encendido y lo iba a poner en el caldero en plena cocción. El profesor agradeció los reflejos obtenidos con años de trabajo de espía y alcanzó a tomar el ingrediente antes que ella lo soltara. Fue recién ahí cuando Hermione reaccionó.

No había visto al profesor acercarse y no entendía porque la tenía tomada de la mano mientras con la otra sujetaba un ingrediente que al parecer ella intentaba agregar a la poción.

\- Si tantas ganas tiene de hacer explotar un caldero como ha venido intentando desde que comenzamos la poción, le voy a pedir que se retire de mi clase y regrese a su castigo después de la cena. Agradezca que el señor Malfoy estuviera atento y la salvara de varios accidentes con excepción de este que podría haber destruido nuevamente el castillo—dijo Snape.

\- Gracias Draco—murmuró Hermione mientras guardaba sus cosas ante la atónita mirada del resto de la clase.

\- No te preocupes, intentaré hablar con él luego de la clase para que te levante el castigo—le contestó Malfoy.

\- Y si el señor Malfoy—continuó Snape—no quiere hacerle compañía en el castigo, será mejor que guarde silencio de una buena vez.

Ante esa amenaza, el rubio optó por callarse y ver como su amiga se retiraba decaída. Eso tampoco pasó desapercibido para Severus que la vigilaba mientras simulaba corregir unos ensayos. Se estaba preocupando cada vez más, algo no andaba bien y le sacaría la información que necesitaba a su ahijado.

Cinco minutos después, cuando todos los alumnos salieron de la sala, Draco se encontraba sentado en el despacho de Severus, aprovechando que ambos tenían esa hora libre. Snape, tratando que no se notara su preocupación por la chica, empezó preguntando cómo le estaba yendo a Draco con el manejo de la casa y la vuelta a Hogwarts, qué había sabido de su padre. Esperaba que él sacara el tema de Hermione, tal como había estado haciendo durante el verano, cuando regresó de Australia. Supuso que ella le había escrito contándole, aunque al parecer no dio detalles porque no había mencionado nada del beso o el paseo. Cuando terminó el interrogatorio, el chico aprovechó de tocar el tema del castigo de su amiga para poder librarla de él, lo último que necesitaba era estar encerrada con su padrino durante la noche por culpa del rompimiento con el zanahorio (nota mental: pensar en algún hechizo para lanzarle).

\- Draco—comenzó el profesor—sabes que no retiro castigos aunque seas tú el que lo pide. Debes reconocer que Granger estaba con la mente en otra parte y, de no ser por ti, varias veces habría causado un accidente. No sé qué le habrá pasado, pero no puedo permitir distracciones en mi clase, las pociones que realizamos este año son muy elaboradas y requieren total concentración. Además el castigo de hoy será simplemente realizar la poción de la clase de hoy, no la haré descuartizar sapos ni nada por el estilo. Se ve que algo malo le pasó, ¿quizá algo con sus padres?—tanteó tratando de sonar inocente.

\- Nada de eso—contestó el rubio—al parecer terminó con el cabeza de zanahoria, debe haberlo descubierto besándose con Lavender, lo sé porque yo también los vi en mi turno antenoche. Ayer no llegó hasta muy tarde a su dormitorio, al parecer a través de la sala multiuso, porque yo había puesto una alarma que me avisara cuando entrara por el retrato pero nunca sonó, y cuando bajó del dormitorio en la mañana, venía con los ojos muy hinchados y con cara de no haber dormido nada, además se había puesto maquillaje y eso no es normal en ella. Y después en el desayuno, apenas entraron los demás, ella se paró y se fue, seguida por la chica Weasley. Supongo que se habrán descuidado del tiempo que pasaron fuera en los jardines y por eso tardó en llegar.

-Lo que sea que haya sucedido, no quita el hecho que estuviera a punto de causar un accidente. Por la tardanza sólo le quité algunos puntos, pero una explosión son palabras mayores, así que el castigo se queda.

-Sólo prométeme que no la harás sufrir, suficiente tiene con lo que está sufriendo ahora. Sabes que le encantan las pociones, trata que no pierda eso también.

Luego de eso se retiró, dejando a un pensativo Severus analizando la información que acaba de obtener. Habían lastimado el corazón de la castaña por lo que había terminado su relación sentimental, ya se encargaría él de hacer pagar con creces al Weasley por haberlo hecho. Además su ahijado le había confirmado algo que ya sospechaba, a ella le gustaban las pociones y eso le daba una genial idea. A lo mejor no podía tenerla para él, pero sí podría hacer algo para alegrarla, y con esa idea en la cabeza salió rumbo al despacho del Director.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

El día siguió su curso, con una Hermione cada vez más apagada, unos amigos preocupados y un pelirrojo adolorido por varios golpes y uno que otro hechizo lanzados de manera discreta por su hermana y Draco. Harry se había limitado a gritarle y dejarlo solo para consolar a su amiga. Incluso los profesores se dieron cuenta del cambio de la Premio Anual y se lo comentaron a su jefa de casa que se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore, donde había quedado con él y Severus.

Una vez que estuvieron los tres reunidos, conversaron de los cambios que habían notado en Hermione. La profesora contó que durante el viaje al castillo todo había ido bien, ella se mostraba animada y con ganas de volver pero que hoy era una persona totalmente diferente. El pocionista manifestó su preocupación porque estuvo a punto de causar varios estragos en su sala y eso no era normal en una persona como ella, además de haber llegado tarde y con los ojos llorosos. Lo conversado con su ahijado se lo guardó para él, sino su plan no funcionaría ya que dirían que los males de amores se curan con el tiempo y cuanta cosa más. Luego habló el director, creía que la señorita Granger era una alumna brillante y que probablemente haya tenido algún problema con sus amigos. Sin embargo quería aprovechar la oportunidad de ayudarla y de paso darle la oportunidad de avanzar en el área que le gustaba. Severus le comentó a Minerva que le había ofrecido al director tener a Hermione como practicante de pociones. Ella le ayudaría a preparar las necesarias para abastecer a la enfermería y San Mungo como en el verano y, además, le instruiría en pociones más avanzadas y realizarían investigaciones. Le prometió que no sería duro con ella, ante la mirada sorprendida de ella, que durante las tutorías volverían al trato que habían mantenido durante las vacaciones ya que no era un tema estrictamente escolar. La profesora finalmente se convenció, porque sabía que a su alumna le gustaban las pociones y que quería seguir una carrera por esa área, también recordaba el trato cordial que había surgido durante la reconstrucción y elaboración de pociones. Acordaron que sería ella, como su jefa de casa, quien se lo propondría (Snape no había mencionado que ella tenía detención con él más tarde) al día siguiente.

Ya con todo arreglado, Severus se retiró a su despacho a tratar de avanzar en la corrección de trabajos que ya tenía pendientes, mientras esperaba que fuera la hora de la cena. En otro lado del castillo, una castaña se encontraba en la biblioteca tratando de hacer los deberes que los profesores les habían mandado, pero era incapaz de concentrarse de la pena que sentía, por lo que se recostó en la mesa y lágrimas furtivas empezaron a escaparse sin su permiso hasta que se durmió. Llegó la hora de la cena y sus amigos tenían cara de preocupación, no habían visto a la chica durante la tarde, incluso Draco se acercó a Ginny a preguntarle por ella, porque tampoco estaba en la torre y nada. Se retiró nuevamente a su mesa y se dio cuenta que Snape le dedicaba una mirada interrogativa por la ausencia de Granger. Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza y levantar los hombros por no saber nada de ella. Severus recorrió nuevamente la mirada por la mesa de Gryffindor y se detuvo a mirar a Weasley que se sentaba bastante apartado de sus amigos al lado de una insistente señorita Brown que trataba de llamar su atención. Siguió su inspección y vio a Potter y a la señorita Weasley con miradas preocupadas girando la cabeza constantemente hacia la puerta cada vez que alguien entraba. Esto no pintaba nada bien, si ella no llegaba, no sabría a qué hora asistir a su castigo y volvería a llegar tarde por lo que tendría que llamarle nuevamente la atención y no quería eso. Intentó tardarse más de lo normal, pero ya no podía seguir jugando con su comida y se retiró por la puerta tras la mesa de profesores.

Ginny se dio cuenta del constante escrutinio del profesor Snape a su mesa y se lo comentó a Harry, él le dijo que Hermione tenía castigo luego de la comida y si ella no aparecía, no sabría cuando asistir al despacho del profesor luego que él se retirara del comedor. Eso no le gustó nada a su novia, por lo que salió corriendo al único lugar donde podría estar escondida y la encontró dormida, con rastros de lágrimas en su cara, sobre una mesa de la biblioteca. Intentó despertarla de manera suave pero de todos modos ella se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que se había dormido. Cuando Ginny le dijo que se había perdido la cena pegó un brinco, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo con dirección a las mazmorras. Si volvía a llegar tarde se las vería verde con el profesor, dos retrasos en el mismo día con el mismo profesor sería la guinda de la torta para este terrible día.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a ordenar sus ropas y pelo que, con la precipitada carrera, había quedado hecho un desastre, sólo golpeó la puerta y entró luego de que le dieran la pasada. El despacho se encontraba igual a como lo recordaba y el profesor se encontraba de brazos cruzados tras su escritorio con una ceja levantada esperando una excusa.

-Disculpe profesor—dijo con la cabeza gacha y la respiración acelerada.

-Parece que tendrá que comprar un nuevo reloj, el suyo la está haciendo llegar tarde a todas partes—trató de reprenderla sin sonar muy duro.

Apenas entró, se dio cuenta que había estado llorando (nuevamente) y por las marcas que tenía en la cara, debía haberse dormido en alguna parte.

-Lo siento—volvió a decir—me quedé dormida intentando hacer los deberes en la biblioteca y, de no ser por Ginny, no estaría aquí.

-Siéntese Granger, quiero que me diga que es lo que sucede con usted. Llegó tarde a mi clase con rastros de lágrimas, casi hace volar la sala, no asiste a las comidas, se duerme haciendo los deberes y vuelve a llegar tarde, esta vez a su castigo, nuevamente con signos de haber llorado.

Aquí Hermione se sorprendió. El profesor se había dado cuenta de todo y eso que en la mañana se había maquillado para pasar desapercibida. Tampoco notó que tenía la cara hecha un desastre por llorar antes de dormirse. Snape le dijo que pasara al baño a lavarse la cara, ella ya sabía donde estaba, y esperó a que volviera. Ahora que estaba más calmada y sentada con una taza de té enfrente (que Severus había pedido que trajeran) le explicó al profesor que había tenido un problema con su ahora ex novio, pero que no volvería a ocurrir, que lo único que quería en ese momento era poder dormir sin soñar, así que si le podía decir en qué consistía su castigo empezaría de inmediato para poder ir a descansar.

Él esperó a que terminara su té y le dijo que volvería a preparar la poción de la mañana y que esta vez no quería distracciones. Como era tarde ya se encontraban ahí, irían a prepararla al laboratorio privado que tan bien conocía para ahorrarse el frío del salón de clases. Entramos y me puse en el puesto donde había trabajado durante el verano, anotó las instrucciones en la pizarra y se dedicó a mirar como preparaba la poción.

Mientras ella cogía los ingredientes que necesitaba y ponía agua a calentar, Snape pensó en la información que tenía sobre la situación: pilló a Weasley con otra, terminaron, ella lo está pasando mal y al parecer se culpa del hecho porque no ha dejado de llorar. Por un lado le agradaba la idea de que ahora estaba sola, pero todavía tenía ese bicho en su cabeza que le recordaba que era su profesor, mayor que ella, ex mortífago y el temido murciélago. A lo mejor tendría que conformarse con ser su amigo, aunque ese beso y el paseo que realizaron en Australia le daban un poquito de esperanzas. Tal vez no era tan terrible después de todo, además se había preocupado por él y mandó a su ahijado a averiguar que le sucedía.

Por ahora no se apuraría, aprovecharía la oportunidad que tenía de trabajar con ella en pociones para acercarse de a poco y ver que sucedía. Y empezaría ahora.

-Veo que sigue tomando mal el cuchillo señorita Granger—ella se sobresaltó cuando lo sintió colocarse tras de ella para corregirla—creo haberle dicho que debía tomarlos con más delicadeza, mire.

Y, al igual que la vez anterior, le tomó la mano para guiar el cuchillo y la otra para tomar el ingrediente que cortaba en ese momento. Para tener una mejor visual de lo que cortaba, acercó su cara al espacio que había entre su hombro y su cuello y le susurró:

-Debe hacerlo como si estuviera acariciando con el cuchillo, suave, lento, nadie la apura al cortar—de a poco fue soltando su mano deslizando la suya por su brazo hasta bajarla a su cintura, mientras la otra seguía ayudando a manejar el ingrediente.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, le agradaba demasiado ese contacto, volvió a sentir ese aroma que la había relajado aquella vez y su mente empezó a fantasear con sentir ese contacto en otras partes del cuerpo. Eso la hizo ponerse colorada esperando que su profesor no se diera cuenta y, sin siquiera pensarlo, cerró los ojos y se recostó en el hombro del profesor. Él por su parte aprovechó para terminar de abrazarla por la cintura y esconder su cabeza en el pelo de Hermione para aspirar su aroma.

Que bien se estaba así, había olvidado la pena, la angustia y todo lo que venía sintiendo desde antenoche. Sentía que ese era el lugar donde quería estar, protegida y comprendida entre los brazos de Snape. De repente sintió que el abrazo perdía fuerza y que la giraban lentamente, ahí se topó con unos ojos de mirada profunda que pedían permiso, pero ella apoyó la frente con la del hombre y murmuró un "no puedo, no todavía". Como respuesta recibió una caricia en su rostro y un casto beso en la frente y Severus se retiró a la mesa del lado para ver como su alumna volvía a tomar el cuchillo y, esta vez sin errores, realizaba la poción. Una vez terminada, se despidió del profesor deteniéndose un poco más en sus ojos y él, con una leve inclinación de su cabeza, le permitió retirarse.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Una vez que hubo llegado a su habitación, luego del interrogatorio de Malfoy que estaba preocupado por su estado de ánimo y su apetito (al ver que no bajaba a comer, decidió guardarle unos postres y llevárselos a la torre para que comiera) se puso pijama y se detuvo a pensar con más claridad lo sucedido en el laboratorio. No era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de acercamiento con su profesor, durante las vacaciones lo había hecho también pero eso se debía a que él no podía tomar los ingredientes que se utilizarían en la elaboración de la poción. Después en Australia había dormido con ella tras una pesadilla y fue la primera noche que dormía realmente bien, a lo que le siguió el beso y paseo por la costa que terminó en una huida precipitada con una carta como explicación. Y ahora esto, pero este contacto no tenía excusa aparente, podría haberle demostrado él sin tener que acercarse, además se quedó acariciando su cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. No podía negar que eso la hiciera sentirse bien y que el beso anterior la hubiera dejado deseando por más, pero no quería que le volvieran a romper el corazón y, probablemente si ella aceptaba seguir, la alejaría de su lado por ser su estudiante. No, si todo eso le gustó, lo guardaría para ella y trataría de seguir adelante, se comportaría como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y se mantendría alejada de Ron lo más posible, es más, haría como si no existiera. Con ese último pensamiento se durmió y, si bien soñó, fueron cosas agradables con una persona de ojos negros que la acompañaba y la relajaba, sueños que al día siguiente no recordaría.

Cuando sonó el despertador, se encontraba descansada y decidida. Se duchó, vistió y bajó a esperar a Draco a la salita que compartían. Cuando él bajó peinado al más puro estilo Malfoy, se fueron juntos a desayunar, mientras el rubio miraba contento la nueva actitud de su amiga. ¿Qué habría pasado ayer durante la detención con su padrino que la tenía tan cambiada? De una u otra manera lo averiguaría. Al llegar al gran comedor, sus amigos ya se encontraban allí, incluso Ron estaba sentado al lado de Harry aunque se veía que el enojo del segundo seguía estando. Hermione se despidió de Draco y fue a sentarse junto a Ginny y Harry. Su ex levantó su cabeza para saludar, pero ella actuó como si no existiera, y saludó al resto de sus compañeros que se encontraban por ahí cerca de su lugar. Luego comenzó a charlar animadamente con Ginny como si nunca nada hubiera pasado. Esto alegró de sobremanera a la pareja Potter-Weasley que había quedado muy preocupada luego del estado en que la dejaron antes del castigo y se pusieron al día de lo que había pasado con sus padres y las vacaciones. Hermione dio buena cuenta de su desayuno porque no había cenado nada la noche anterior y, durante el día, casi no había probado bocado. Draco siguió atentamente todo lo que pasaba en la otra mesa, feliz que su amiga estuviera volviendo a ser la que era antes y en la mesa de profesores también se percataron de eso, y varios quedaron tranquilos, en especial un pocionista que estaba muy nervioso después de lo sucedido ayer.

Estaban terminando el desayuno y sintieron la presencia de la profesora McGonagall a sus espaldas y se giraron a ver que necesita.

-Buenos días, espero que estén disfrutando su desayuno. Señorita Granger cuando termine de desayunar, podría ir a mi despacho unos minutos, me gustaría hablar una cosa con usted.

-Claro profesora, iré inmediatamente—contestó extrañada.

Se despidió de sus amigos y siguió a la profesora hasta su oficina, entraron y se sentaron en unos silloncitos que tenía a modo de salita.

-Hermione (cuando estaban solas volvían al trato que mantuvieron en las vacaciones) ayer varios de los profesores me comentaron que la notaron un tanto distraída durante las clases, espero que hoy se encuentre mejor.

-Sí Minerva, gracias, ayer no me encontraba muy bien pero hoy estoy mucho mejor.

-Me alegro querida—contestó una más tranquila profesora—la cité porque, a raíz de lo de ayer, estuvimos hablando con el profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Snape y se nos ocurrió una cosa. Ya que ha demostrado tanto interés en el área de las pociones, pensamos que podría interesarle hacer una pasantía con el profesor Snape. Él le enseñaría pociones más avanzadas y trabajarían en investigaciones y pociones para la enfermería y San Mungo como lo hicieron durante las vacaciones. ¿Qué le parece?

-Me encantaría Minerva—dijo alagada—pero debo revisar mi horario para ver si no me coinciden con los turnos de vigilancia como Premio Anual y que me deje espacio para poder hacer mis deberes.

-No te preocupes, eso se puede solucionar, el director está de acuerdo en que organices tu horario de tutorías con el profesor Snape como les acomode y de ahí vemos el tema de los turnos de vigilancia.

-Entonces no hay problema, estoy feliz de que me den esta oportunidad, así podré darme cuenta si realmente lo mío son las pociones o la medimagia.

-Perfecto—dijo la profesora—el profesor Snape se reunirá contigo luego de la cena en su despacho, yo le informaré que irás.

-Muchas gracias, debo irme si no le molesta, tengo clases en unos minutos.

-Adelante, no le quito más tiempo Hermione—se despidió McGonagall.

-Hasta luego Minerva y gracias otra vez—respondió la castaña y se retiró.

Iba feliz por los pasillos pensando en la gran oportunidad que le ofrecía. Lo único que temía era que volviera a pasar lo mismo que la noche anterior y ella no fuera capaz de contenerse. Para que andaba con cuentos, le agradaba la presencia del profesor, lo encontraba atractivo y misterioso, su inteligencia también era un punto a su favor ya que se podía conversar con él de variados temas y no solamente de pelotas y escobas. Pero tenía miedo y mucho, no quería que le volvieran a hacer daño, que la usaran para jugar y la mandaran lejos, en resumen no quería ser rechazada por su profesor y perder una oportunidad como la que le ofrecían. Así que decidió hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y asistir como una estudiante más a su despacho en la noche. Ya vería que pasaría.

Esta vez el día fue bastante bien, contestó y participó en todas las clases, se puso al día con los deberes que habían quedado pendientes el día anterior, conversó y rio con sus amigos y fue a visitar a Hagrid al que todavía no había ido a saludar luego de su regreso. Durante la cena comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía cómo enfrentar a su profesor y estaba ansiosa por empezar las tutorías. Apenas vio que el profesor se retiró, se despidió de sus amigos (a los que previamente les había contado sobre lo que le habían ofrecido) quienes le desearon suerte. Llegó a las mazmorras más rápido de lo que quería, se arregló el uniforme, golpeó y esperó.

-Adelante—dijeron desde el interior.

Entró.

* * *

Uno más para que no desesperen, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Pido disculpas anticipadas, mi intención original era escribir un fic corto pero está saliendo más largo de lo pensado, espero no les moleste

Cariños


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Se dio cuenta que el profesor no estaba sentado en su escritorio, sino que se encontraba en un pequeño sillón tomando algo mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea. Él la invitó a sentarse en el otro sillón, no estaban en detención ni era algo relacionado con el colegio, así que podían permitirse el estar sentados de manera más relajada.

-¿Quiere tomar algo?—preguntó Snape.

-No, gracias profesor, acabo de terminar de cenar.

\- Ya que esto no es estrictamente relacionado con el colegio, podemos volver a tratarnos como lo hacíamos en el verano—la corrigió—si no le molesta claro.

-No me molesta en lo absoluto Severus—dijo una tímida Hermione que no sabía cómo tomar eso—vine para ponernos de acuerdo sobre el horario, la profesora McGonagall ya me informó de lo que habían hablado con el director, y me siento muy honrada por la oportunidad que usted me ofrece.

-Espero entonces que se lo tome muy en serio Hermione, porque no podemos permitirnos ningún tipo de distracciones como las del otro día. Elaboraremos pociones muy avanzadas y me ayudará en la investigación de otras, todo abalado por el Ministerio de Magia, que lo considerará como una práctica en su expediente académico.

-Pierda cuidado Severus, eso no volverá a ocurrir—afirmó una decidida—dedicaré todos mis esfuerzos a no decepcionar la confianza que ha puesto en mí.

-No me cabe la menor duda que así será, qué le parece entonces que nos reunamos aquí lunes, miércoles y viernes para trabajar y en caso que alguna investigación lo requiera, algún sábado o domingo, siempre después de la cena. No se preocupe por los turnos nocturnos que el director dijo que los adaptaría para dejarle tiempo para los demás deberes y responsabilidades que tiene. Trabajaremos en mi laboratorio para tener todo a mano, ya que hay ingredientes que por su peligrosidad, no me permito tener en el salón de clases, no vaya a ser que algún estudiante inepto lo tome por equivocación.

-Me parece bien, eso me dejará tiempo suficiente para realizar lo demás. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-La próxima semana, así me dará tiempo para preparar un plan de estudio y comprar los ingredientes que me falten.

Severus no quería que ella se fuera, estaba claro que ya se encontraba mejor de la ruptura con el alcornoque ese (que no sabía lo que le esperaba por haber hecho sufrir a la chica), pero no sabía que inventar para que se quedara. Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior y la reacción que tuvo ella frente a su acercamiento, decidió que lo mejor era no intentar nada si no quería alejarla más. Le gustaba conversar con ella, era inteligente por lo que los temas que podrían discutir eran tan variados como cuando conversaba con Albus o Minerva. También la encontraba muy hermosa, se notaba, incluso con el uniforme, que había dejado de ser una niña hacía tiempo y se convertía en mujer, en cuanto a curvas se refería.

-Entonces nos vemos el lunes de la próxima semana—dijo algo dubitativa, ella tampoco deseaba retirarse, así que decidió arriesgarse—aunque si no le molesta, me gustaría saber el porqué de su ofrecimiento, después de todo soy una insufrible sabelotodo Gryffindor si mal no recuerdo.

-Y ahora lo vuelve a demostrar—contestó con ironía—ya se estaba tardando en preguntar Hermione. Resulta que por ser una sabelotodo es que me he dado cuenta que le agradan las pociones y, de todos los alcornoques que tengo que enseñar, es usted la única en muchos años a la que vale la pena seguirle el rastro una vez que se gradúe. Supe también por otras fuentes que pretende seguir la carrera de pocionista o medimagia, por lo que trabajar conmigo la ayudarían mientras usted colabora conmigo en la elaboración de pociones que son sencillas de hacer pero tediosas cuando se necesita ocupar el tiempo para otras cosas.

-Me halaga Severus, no creí que mi fascinación por las pociones hubiera llegado a oídos suyos, creo que deberé agradecerle a Draco el ser indiscreto—soltó mientras se reía de lo último—intentaré ayudarlo lo más que pueda con la pociones.

Después de esto ella se despidió y se dirigió a su torre, de ahí le mandó un mensaje a Harry y Ginny para que la fueran a ver y esperó que Draco bajara para ponerlos al día a todos juntos y así no tener que repetir la historia muchas veces. Además era una buena instancia para que los chicos se hicieran amigos.

Los Gryffindors llegaron de inmediato y se instalaron en la salita en uno de los sillones, junto a Hermione y Malfoy que los estaban esperando con cosas pedidas en las cocinas para hacer más entretenida la charla. Les contó que tendría tutorías con Snape 3 veces a la semana y a veces unos días más porque haría investigaciones también y dependía de cómo fuera su preparación si tendrían más trabajo o no. Luego aprovecharon de ponerse al día en diferentes cosas, la castaña los tranquilizó con el tema Ron, ya no pensaría más en eso, es más, para ella él ya no existía así que podía hacer lo que quisiera. También empezaron a recordar anécdotas divertidas, como cuando Moody transformó a Draco en hurón o cuando Harry quedó sin huesos. Después de un buen rato de risas la pareja se despidió de los otros dos y se dirigieron de vuelta a su torre, felices de la nueva actitud de Hermione.

Los días, semanas y meses comenzaron a pasar y la vida en el castillo siguió su curso. Severus Snape cumplió su promesa hecha a sí mismo y no volvió a acercarse tanto a su alumna aunque sí mantenían largas conversaciones sobre diferentes temas luego de sus clases, a veces Hermione tenía la impresión que trabajaban muy seguido en pociones que requerían algunas horas de reposo y era en esos momentos donde más disfrutaba de la compañía del profesor. También cumplió la parte en la que se prometía hacer sufrir al pelirrojo, aprovechó un día en que uno de sus estudiantes estaba enfermo para que quedara un número impar de alumnos, para organizar él las parejas de trabajo y dejarlo solo elaborando una poción que si bien era bastante sencilla desde su punto de vista, sabía que él sería incapaz de realizarla sin el apoyo de Potter o Granger. Aquellos que no fueran capaces de hacerla a tiempo, deberían escribir dos metros de pergamino sobre dicha poción para el lunes. Severus sabía que el fin de semana tenían partido y salida a Hogsmeade así que sería todavía más divertido ver como lo haría y sin la ayuda de Hermione.

Durante este tiempo, Hermione no dejó de visitar la sala multiuso, la ayudaba a estar tranquila y a estudiar cuando era incapaz de concentrarse en otro lado. También le permitía llorar sin ser vista, aunque se hacía la fuerte cada vez que veía a Ron con Lavender, se le volvía a partir el corazón, cada vez menos pero aún dolía. A veces pedía un lugar tranquilo, otras un ligar para relajarse o estudiar, pero pidiera lo que pidiera, siempre aparecía el cuaderno sobre la mesita para que ella pudiera escribir.

Una noche, luego de un extraño turno de vigilancia en donde se le unió el profesor Snape y aprovecharon de conversar mientras él descontaba puntos a todos los que pilló, apareció en la sala un espejo. Nunca antes lo había visto pero luego de rodearlo y analizarlo, cuidándose de no ponerse en frente por si acaso, llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba del espejo de Oesed. Había escuchado a Harry hablar de él y sabía cómo funcionaba, mostraría lo que más deseaba su corazón cuando se pusiera frente a él. Pero ella no quiso hacerlo, para qué, si ya sabía que deseaba a Ron y no podía tenerlo porque la había engañado y estaba con otra. Así que simplemente se alejó de él y decidió ignorarlo, así la sala lo haría desaparecer y ya no tendría que preocuparse por él. Pero no fue así, el espejo siguió apareciendo todas las veces que entró a la sala y ella tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no mirarse en él.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Hermione comenzó a acostumbrarse a la compañía de Snape, incluso lo esperaba en el corredor donde siempre se juntaban cuando él la acompañaba en los turnos. Si él se retrasaba, ella lo esperaba hasta que llegara y seguían juntos las rondas, las tutorías de pociones la tenían encantada, sobre todo cuando debían esperar horas para poder seguir con las investigaciones o juntarse días extras para terminarlas. Un día, que Snape le pidió que fuera el sábado para agregar unos ingredientes, ella se disculpó ya que ese día acompañaría a Draco y a Harry al pueblo, se los había prometido, se acercaban los cumpleaños de Narcisa y Ginny y la necesitaban para que los ayudara a escoger los regalos. Eso último no se lo alcanzó a explicar, ya que él la despidió de una manera un tanto fría apenas escuchó la parte en que saldría con los chicos. Las noches que siguieron el profesor no apareció para acompañarla en las rondas, ella esperó un buen rato, pero debió continuar su camino porque se hacía tarde.

Su actitud comenzó a cambiar, ya no se quedaban horas conversando, apenas terminaban las pociones la despedía y, si había que esperar la cocción de alguna, él se dedicaba a corregir trabajos y le decía que aprovechara de avanzar en sus deberes o estudiar. Lo que más la inquietaba era que, a pesar de eso, a veces lo descubría mirándola de manera diferente cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Eso la ponía nerviosa.

Hubo dos personas que se dieron cuenta de este cambio, uno de ellos fue Dumbledore (como no) que se había dado cuenta en los cambios casi imperceptibles que tenía su mirada cuando entraba la señorita Granger en el comedor y el hecho de haberlos visto varias veces haciendo las rondas juntos conversando, pero ahora había vuelto a su actitud de antes y ya no los veía por los pasillos descontando puntos. El otro que se percató de esto fue Draco, conocía muy bien a su padrino y se había percatado del disimulado interés de él por su amiga y aunque eso lo alegraba, captó de inmediato cuando volvió a ser el hombre frío y distante que era antes durante las clases. Ni si quiera quiso aceptar la invitación que le hizo para ir al cumpleaños de su madre y él nunca había faltado.

Se acercaba la navidad y con ella las vacaciones, por lo que el director decidió realizar un baile de máscaras. Para ello suspendió las clases después del almuerzo del último viernes ya que el baile sería ese día y sabía que las chicas necesitarían varias horas para arreglarse. También se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea (una locura para el resto del colegio): a cada profesor y estudiante le llegaría un sobre con la máscara, ésta permitía que se vieran sólo los ojos tal y como eran pero la voz saldría alterada para que las demás personas no supieran quién era. El sobre tendría también un número que indicaba en que mesa se sentarían. Dumbledore se había percatado del interés que había demostrado Severus por Hermione y eso lo hizo idear este maravilloso plan. Se preocuparía eso sí de que aquellos que fueran pareja quedaran sentados juntos, nunca tan malo.

Severus estaba furioso, no tenía ninguna intención de ir a la dichosa fiesta pero Albus no se había ido de su despacho hasta que le prometió que iría, es más, lo amenazó con bajarlo a buscar el día de la fiesta y hacer esperar a todo el colegio si no estaba ahí a la hora que correspondía. Sólo esperaba que no le tocara sentarse con algún alcornoque, podría aceptar a los de su casa pero se moriría si le tocaba Potter o peor Longbotton en su mesa. Deseaba que le tocara Granger, aunque no creía tener tanta suerte, además no se sabría quién era quién hasta el final de la velada siempre y cuando quisieran mostrarse, de lo contrario las identidades permanecerían en secreto.

En otro lado del castillo había una chica que tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado no tenía ganas de ir y ver a Ron con Lavender besuqueándose y bailando juntos. Pero por otro lado quería pasarlo bien con sus amigos, después de todo era una chica y le gustaban los bailes. Ya que el director dejó bien en claro que nadie podía faltar, decidió pedirle ayuda a Ginny con el vestido y juntas fueron a comprarlos en la siguiente salida al pueblo.

Dejaron a los chicos en la Las Tres Escobas (Draco ya era uno más del grupo) y ellas se fueron a mirar las tiendas, encontraron una con un montón de vestidos de variados colores y largos, que era atendido por una bruja de rostro amable que parecía conocer bastante bien el rubro, porque apenas las vio entrar comenzó a sacar vestidos y a colgarlos dentro de los probadores y antes de que pudieran decir nada, se encontraban dentro probándoselos. Primero fue el turno de la pelirroja, que después de algunos intentos se decidió por un vestido azul con mucho ruedo hasta la rodilla, con la parte superior ajustada como corsé con escote de corazón y tirantes delgados. Luego fue el turno de Hermione, ella se demoró más en escoger ya que al interior habían muchos vestidos pero finalmente y tras varias entradas y salidas del probador, escogió un vestido color verde botella, largo con transparencia desde la cintura pero con un forro que la cubría hasta medio muslo, también con bastante ruedo. La parte superior se ajustaba lo justo para resaltar sus curvas sin ser demasiado exagerado, con pequeños detalles en piedrecitas que le daban un toque brillante, el escote era en v al igual que en la espalda donde era un poco más pronunciado.

Después de pagar y agradecer a la dependienta, compraron los zapatos y fueron a tomar unas cervezas de mantequillas antes de regresar al castillo. Por más que suplicaron, ellas no les dejaron ver el contenido de las bolsas, alegando que se arruinaría la sorpresa antes de tiempo.

La semana previa a la fiesta todos estaban nerviosos, ya habían llegado los sobres con las máscaras y los números de mesa y era el único tema de conversación a toda hora, incluso durante las clases, menos en pociones por supuesto si no querían que su casa sufriera una severa disminución de puntos por hablar en clases. Y aunque no lo demostrara, el más nervioso era un furioso profesor de pociones que se paseaba entre los calderos tratando de descargar lo que sentía descontando puntos por trabajos mal hecho o por encontrar a alguien hablando sobre el baile. ¡Maldito Dumbledore! Por qué se le tenían que ocurrir estas cosas, sabía que el viejo se traía algo entre manos y lo frustraba más el no saber que era. Lo único que faltaba es que le tocara sentarse con puros leones que hablaran de Quidditch y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

El miércoles antes del baile, Hermione se dirigió a su tutoría de pociones, hoy trataría de volver a entablar algún tipo de diálogo con su profesor, lo extrañaba durante las rondas aunque descontara más puntos a su casa que a cualquier otra, echaba de menos las largas conversaciones que mantenían durante y después de las prácticas. Una vez que hubo terminado de elaborar la poción que le había pedido, Snape la revisó y vio que estaba hecha a la perfección así que la despidió recordándole que el viernes no tendrían clase por el asunto del baile y luego fue tras su escritorio y se sentó cansado mirando el alto de trabajos de primer curso que le quedaban por corregir. Ella, al ver esto, vio su oportunidad.

-¿Quiere que lo ayude a corregir esos ensayos? –tanteó.

-Creí haberle dicho que podía retirarse Hermione, su trabajo ya está listo—dijo sin levantar la vista de lo que hacía. La verdad quería que se quedara, incluso si sólo era para hacerle compañía mientras el corregía. También la extrañaba, sabía que la actitud que había tomado cuando le dijo que saldría con sus amigos era exagerada pero se había puesto celoso.

-Pero todavía no es muy tarde—no se rendiría tan fácilmente—y veo que tiene mucho trabajo pendiente y también está cansado, por favor deje que lo ayude con algunos.

-Está bien—suspiró feliz de que no se hubiera ido—pero debe corregir según mi criterio y no ser blanda simplemente porque sean de primero, ¿le quedó claro?

-Claro que sí, Severus, no tenía pensado hacerlo tampoco—respondió triunfante.

-Bueno, aquí están los de primer año, yo comenzaré con los de tercero, si tiene alguna duda no dude en consultarme.

Estuvieron corrigiendo un buen rato y cada cierto tiempo se miraban sin que el otro se diera cuenta, ella recordó cómo había analizado el rostro de Severus durante las vacaciones y como se marcaba su ceño cuando leía las barbaridades que escribían sus alumnos, como si nunca hubieran escuchado una sola palabra de lo que decía en clases. Él, por su parte, miraba como se mordía el labio cuando estaba concentrada o levantaba una ceja (¡ey! Eso sólo lo hago yo, o será que pasa mucho tiempo conmigo y se le están pegando esas cosas) cuando encontraba algo desastroso. Hermione estaba sorprendida, en serio entregaban trabajos tan malos como estos cuando ellos estuvieron en primero, ni si quiera escribían bien el nombre de la poción, para que decir de los ingredientes, ahora comprendía porque Snape siempre estaba tan enojado en clases ¡estos trabajos eran desastrosos! Que no se fuera a preocupar porque pusiera buenas calificaciones, tendría suerte si encontrara algo aceptable en este montón de papeles.

Cuando terminó de corregir los trabajos de tercero, se recostó cansado en la silla, mientras la chica terminaba de calificar el último ensayo y se recostaba también en la suya. Ella se fijó que todavía quedaban más montones de pergamino y sin si quiera preguntar, tomó los de segundo y comenzó a corregirlos ante la mirada sorprendida de su profesor, ya era muy tarde y ella parecía empeñada en ayudarlo. Se dedicó unos momentos a verla más detenidamente antes de comenzar a corregir los demás trabajos, sino ella no se iría a dormir hasta haberlos revisado todos.

No se dieron cuenta de la hora, sólo levantaban la cabeza para consultarse algo respecto a los trabajos, hasta que sonó el reloj indicando la una de la madrugada. Hermione se desperezó al terminar con los de segundo y aguardó a que Severus hiciera lo mismo. Se ofreció a acompañarla a su torre ya que no tenía permitido circular a esas horas por el castillo y no quería que pasara un mal rato si alguien la descubría. Caminaron en silencio hasta el recuadro que guardaba la entrada, ahí Snape murmuró un "gracias por su ayuda" le dio un beso en la mano y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo dejando a una chica un tanto sorprendida mirándolo irse, luego sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro y se retiró a dormir. Al parecer volvería a tener compañía durante las rondas.

* * *

Aquí les dejo otro, y no desesperen, que de a poco comenzarán a acercarse estos tórtolos

Cariños ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

El día de la fiesta llegó y el colegio era un hervidero de nervios que bullía sin cesar. Todos estaban muy nerviosos ya que no sabían que otras locuras se le ocurrirían al director. Varios profesores se resignaron a no poder realizar sus clases con normalidad por el constante murmullo que había dentro de su salón, menos Snape, ni si quiera el mismísimo Voldemort lograría que su clase no trabajara en silencio como debía ser y eso sus estudiantes lo sabían a la perfección.

Después del almuerzo reinó la calma en el colegio, como la que ocurre antes que se desate una tormenta ya que el nerviosismo seguía latente en el aire aunque no se escuchara nada. Las chicas rápidamente se retiraron a sus cuartos a prepararse, que fuera un baile de máscaras no significaba que no se fueran a maquillar y arreglar como para un matrimonio, y los chicos las dejaron tranquilas sabiendo que si las interrumpían terminarían maquillados ellos o con algún maleficio persiguiéndolos.

Ginny trasladó sus cosas al cuarto de su amiga, así no tendría que pelear por el baño con las demás chicas, y comenzaron a prepararse: baño, uñas, pelo, dientes, maquillaje, todo por su orden. Draco, que en ese momento entraba a la torre, sólo escuchó risas y murmullos mezclados con la música que Hermione había puesto. Eso lo hizo sonreír, le alegraba escuchar a su amiga feliz nuevamente, y sin molestarlas se retiró a descansar a su cuarto antes del baile, los chicos no necesitaban tantas horas para arreglarse.

Veinte minutos antes de que comenzara la fiesta, un joven Malfoy muy bien peinado y perfumado envuelto en su mejor traje de gala que consistía en unos pantalones y camisa negra, chaqueta y corbata verde musgo y unos zapatos, también negros, apuraba a las chicas para que bajaran ya. Cinco minutos más tarde, luego de amenazar con subir a buscarlas y entrar aunque estuvieran desnudas, bajaron dos mujeres radiantes enfundadas en sus vestidos, maquilladas muy sutilmente y peinadas con esmero. Ginny llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza hacia un lado y Hermione venía con el pelo suelto y liso (así sería más difícil de reconocer). Malfoy apenas si pudo cerrar la boca de lo hermosas que se veían, incluso le ofrecieron un babero entre risas para que no fuera a manchar su ropa si seguía babeando así. Después de varios cumplidos, tomaron sus máscaras y se las pusieron; cuando las habían recibido, eran simples máscaras de forma redonda y color blanco, pero al colocárselas con sus vestidos el día de la fiesta, éstas cambiaron de forma y color para combinar con sus trajes, las de las mujeres parecían hechas de finos encajes, plateada con toques azules para Ginny y negra con toques verdes para Hermione igual al color de los zapatos de cada una. Por su parte, la de Draco, era también verde pero con diseños curvos negros que le daban un aspecto aún más elegante. Una vez que estuvieron listos, tomaron sus números de mesas y se dispusieron a bajar, el caballero les ofreció sus brazos a las damas y bajaron riendo a la entrada del gran comedor que todavía tenía sus puertas cerradas.

Nadie sabía a quién tenían al lado, todo era muy gracioso porque las máscaras y los cambios en las voces los hacía sentir como si estuvieran rodeados de pura gente desconocida. Cuando la campana dio las 8, las puertas se abrieron causando un "oh" general de todos los presentes que comenzaron a entrar buscando dónde sentarse. El lugar se veía maravilloso, incluso mejor que la fiesta del torneo de los tres magos. Las largas mesas habían sido reemplazadas por mesitas redondas para dos o cuatro personas, cubiertas con manteles blancos y negros de manera alternada, con pequeños arreglos sobre ellas y unas pocas velas a su alrededor. Sobre ellos caían pequeños copos encantados que se desaparecían apenas tocaban superficie para no dejar mojado el lugar ni a los invitados, además volaban pequeñas habas y luciérnagas para iluminar de manera tenue el lugar. Las murallas tenían los estandartes de las casas y, donde siempre se encontraba la mesa de los profesores, sólo ondeaba el estandarte del colegio como presidiendo la fiesta.

Antes que se fueran a sentar, apareció Dumbledore dando la bienvenida.

-Buenas noches a todos, espero que les haya gustado la decoración que con gran esfuerzo han realizado los profesores que me ayudaron con la organización—nadie sabía dónde estaban porque también debían usar máscaras—antes de comenzar, quiero pedirle a los caballeros que busquen sus mesas y se queden de pie.

Draco se despidió de las chicas con un beso en sus manos y se fue a buscar su lugar.

-Bueno señoritas—prosiguió el director cuando todos los hombres tomaron sus lugares—es hora de que vayan a sus mesas, espero que los hombres retiren la silla para que ellas se sienten primero como lo educados que son—luego el director bajó y se dirigió también a su mesa para correrle la silla a su acompañante, que claramente era la profesora McGonagall.

Nerviosa se dirigió a la mesa nueve y se dio cuenta que era una mesa para sólo dos personas, y que su acompañante estaba muy tieso buscando a la chica que se sentaría con él. Mientras se acercaba, pudo apreciar que iba vestido entero de negro a excepción de la camisa que era blanca y con su máscara de color plateado con dibujos negros. Al llegar a su lado, él le dedicó una pequeña reverencia (igual a la de Krum) y le corrió la silla para que pudiera sentarse, después le dio un beso en la mano a modo de saludo y fue a sentarse a su lugar. ¡No podía ser cierto! Ese perfume y esas manos que reconocería en cualquier parte, manos que cortaban cada ingrediente con el mayor de los cuidados, esas que la habían abrazado y consolado, esas que le pertenecían a una sola persona: ¡Snape era su compañero de mesa! Menos mal Ginny insistió en que usara su perfume y no el que utilizaba a diario, de lo contrario corría el riesgo de que el profesor supiera con quien se sentaba y no quería darle ese gusto, también debería estar atenta por si intentaba usar legeremancia con ella y poder bloquearle el paso.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares, el director volvió a ponerse de pie y anunció que, luego de la cena, comenzaría el baile y todos, sin excepción, deberían bailar con sus parejas de mesa. Hermione vio que Snape apretaba las manos sobre la mesa a modo de negación y enojo, pero no dijo nada al respecto, no quería delatarse.

- _Maldito vejestorio_ —pensó— _definitivamente tanto dulces terminaron por volverlo loco y ahora no sabe lo que hace, deberían declararlo incapacitado, por qué todos debemos bailar si no sabemos con quién estamos sentado. ¡Por Merlín, estoy sentado con una alumna! Una bastante guapa por lo que puedo ver. ¡Severus, deja de pensar estupideces! Pero es verdad, mira como se le pega el vestido a sus curvas y esas transparencias que dejan ver sus piernas que se ven tan tersas ¡Por favor contrólate es una estudiante! Además escogió colores de Slytherin, ¿será de mi casa? Ya sé como averiguarlo._

Luego de su discusión con su conciencia lanzó un _Legeremens_ sin decir palabra alguna intentando penetrar la mente de su acompañante pero…

-No es muy educado de su parte intentar leer la mente de las personas sin su autorización profesor Snape—dijo ella—no se sorprenda, con lo que hace terminé de confirmar que usted es mi compañero de mesa así que no intente negarlo.

-Si está tan segura de ello, dígame en qué basó sus sospechas antes de saber que era yo.

\- Primero su manera de pararse tan tieso mientras buscaba a su pareja, después la reverencia tan bien ejecutada, eso no lo podría haber hecho cualquier alumno, Malfoy tal vez, pero yo venía con él así que está descartado. Luego sus manos, las he visto cientos de veces mientras nos dicta clases y corrige las pociones; por último su perfume, ese aroma es característico suyo y siempre lo ocupa cuando realiza las clases y cuando se acerca a revisar los calderos puedo percibirlo sin problemas. Y ahora que usó legeremancia conmigo terminé de confirmarlo, lástima que sé oclumancia y no pudo averiguar quién soy.

-Estoy realmente sorprendido de sus deducciones señorita… cómo puedo llamarla ya que no quiere que sepa quién es.

-Puede llamarme Jean profesor—dijo tomando un sorbo de agua.

Severus estaba realmente sorprendido, le tocó sentarse con una gran observadora y excelente oclumante porque una cosa era dominar el hechizo y otra muy diferente era ser capaz de sentir la intromisión en la mente cuando no se espera un ataque de esa índole. Por lo menos la velada se veía interesante si era tan inteligente como parecía demostrar, intentaría averiguar su verdadera identidad conversando con ella porque claramente esa no era ya que no tenía ninguna alumna de nombre Jean.

La comida siguió su curso de manera tranquila, conversaron de muchos temas (aunque Hermione evitó hablar de cosas que hubieran pasado juntos para que no sospechara). Cuando terminaron con el postre, vieron que Dumbledore pidió silencio e invitó a todos a la pista de baile.

-No tiene que bailar si no quiere profesor, no lo voy a hacer sufrir. Si quiere podemos seguir charlando ( _en realidad me muero de ganas de volver a sentir sus brazos rodeándome, pero sé que es mucho pedir_ ).

-El director no nos ha dejado mucha opción señorita, pero no me molestaría bailar una piezas con usted ( _tal vez así pueda identificarla y estar más cerca de ella_ ).

Severus se puso de pie y se acercó a su silla, volvió a hacer una reverencia, le ofreció su mano y se acercaron a la pista de baile donde buscaron un lugar apartado y sin tanta gente a esperar la música. Por su parte Albus, aprovechando que estaba sobre la tarima, no se perdió detalle del comportamiento del mago y sonrió tras de su máscara. Luego de asegurarse que todos los invitados estuvieron en la pista, hizo señas para que comenzara la música y fue a buscar a su pareja.

Apenas comenzó a sonar la música, Severus puso una mano en la cintura de la chica (algo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde hace varios minutos) y con la otra tomó su mano para empezar un lento movimiento, no era muy diestro en los bailes, pero podía defenderse al menos sin pisar a su compañera. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, que bueno que había aceptado bailar con ella porque se moría de ganas de sentir su abrazo y tomar su mano como en el verano. Podía notar que él también estaba nervioso ya que la mantenía bastante alejada de su cuerpo como si tuviera miedo del contacto.

-Profesor—dijo a su oído—no me voy a romper si me acerca un poco más.

-Señorita—contestó luego de que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda—eso lo sé, pero es mi alumna y yo su profesor por lo que debo mantener las distancias—terminó de decir también en su oído sintiendo como se estremecía en sus brazos.

-Pero si se da cuenta, todos llevamos máscaras para que no sepamos con quién bailamos, además todos están en la misma situación y usted es el único preocupado por lo que pensarán los demás. Lo único que conseguirá es que los otros lo descubran por ser el único que no quiere acercar a su pareja mientras baila.

Ante esa respuesta, no le quedó más remedio que estrechar su cintura para juntar sus cuerpos, algo que ella agradeció, y siguieron bailando al ritmo del vals que en ese momento sonaba. Por su parte, Snape estaba intranquilo porque tenía una discusión mental con su conciencia.

- _¡Por qué lo hiciste! Si querías mantenerla alejada de ti por qué le hiciste caso._

 _-¡Porque quería tenerla cerca! Por Merlín, esta chica es preciosa e inteligente, quién no querría tenerla cerca._

 _-¡Tú! Recuerda que eres su profesor, el temido murciélago ex-mortífago. Además ya te olvidaste de Hermione ¿no era ella la que te gustaba?_

 _-¡Sí! Pero ella también es mi alumna, acaba de terminar con el zanahorio y no quiero volver a perder una amiga por intentarlo, ya sucedió una vez y no resultó muy bien._

 _-Pero eso fue hace mucho, además no me cambies el tema._

-Basta ( _rayos ¿eso lo dije en voz alta?_ )

-¿Se encuentra bien profesor Snape? Si quiere paremos de bailar y vamos a buscar algo para tomar.

-No, sí, estoy bien, no se preocupe. Mejor será que salga un momento, no me agradan mucho los bailes y los tumultos de gente.

-Si quiere lo acompaño, podemos ir a una de las terrazas a tomar aire.

-Discúlpeme señorita, pero prefiero retirarme. Muchas gracias por su compañía, realmente la disfruté, que pase buena noche.

Luego de darle un último beso en la mano, se retiró a las mazmorras y se encerró en su despacho a oscuras.

En el salón una descolocada enmascarada se quedó mirando el lugar por donde el profesor se retiró. Todo había ido tan bien, la cena, la conversación y luego el baile, pero luego de que se acercaran parecía que su mente se había ido flotando a otro lado, ni si quiera se inmutó cuando ella se recostó en su hombro y aspiró su aroma. Siguieron bailando así un rato y luego de sobresaltarse con su "basta" él se despidió y la dejó en medio de la fiesta sola.

Ya que todos estaban bailando muy concentrados con sus parejas, decidió que lo mejor era retirarse y pasar desapercibida, pero no quiso irse a su habitación, no tenía nada de sueño, por lo que subió al séptimo piso y entró a la sala multiuso a la que había pedido un lugar agradable con un sillón y un poco de música tranquila. Eso sí tuvo la precaución de llevarse algo de comida del salón para tener algo para comer si le daba hambre.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que el espejo de Oesed volvía a estar ahí pero no el cuaderno donde siempre escribía. Decidió sentarse un rato junto al fuego y pensar en lo que había ocurrido: primero se alegró al saber que su acompañante era el profesor Snape, segundo no buscó a Ron y Lavender en toda la noche, ni si quiera pensó en ellos, tercero le pidió a Snape que la acercara a su cuerpo para tener mayor contacto, cuarto recostó su cabeza y por poco y se duerme sobre él. No sabía que le estaba pasando pero tenía una extraña sensación de que la sala sí lo sabía, así que se puso de pie y con cautela se acercó al espejo. ¿Qué le iría a mostrar? ¿A Ron? ¿Seguía deseando a Ron a pesar de todo? No lo tenía claro. Llegó junto al espejo, tomó aire, se puso delante de él y lo que vio la dejó intrigada.

* * *

Este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora pero no podía cortarlo, ya veremos que sucede con el dichoso espejo.

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

O en realidad lo que no vio.

Sólo veía negro, pero de repente escuchó una voz, su voz.

-Por qué ella, no entiendes acaso que eso no puede suceder aunque la quieras.

Y entonces se cayó, sacó su varita y se giró de su asiento. Y vio su rostro, sabía que era él pero el verlo se lo confirmó: su corazón y su mente deseaban a Severus Snape y ya no podía negarlo. Lo necesitaba y anhelaba su contacto y su compañía. Se dio cuenta que el profesor estaba listo para atacar a alguien, tenía la varita levantada y miraba a todas partes como buscando a alguien.

-¡Quién está ahí! Puedo sentirte aunque no te vea.

Acto seguido lanzó varios hechizos para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en el despacho, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione que miraba a través del espejo ¿podía sentir cómo lo observaba? Una vez que se aseguró que no había nadie ahí siguió observando pensativo, podía sentir que alguien lo miraba pero al parecer eran imaginaciones suyas, así que se retiró a su dormitorio y decidió intentar dormir.

La castaña decidió no seguir mirando, probablemente vería más de lo que estaba preparada para asimilar en este momento. Se volvió a sentar para analizar lo que el espejo le había revelado, ella Hermione Jean Granger deseaba a Severus Snape, su profesor y tutor de pociones. Eso no podía ser posible. Sabía que sentía algo especial por él, le gustaba su compañía y cercanía, pero de ahí a desearlo era decir mucho. Decidió no pensar más en ello y se retiró a su habitación.

Luego de la fiesta de navidad varios estudiantes se fueron a sus casas a pasar las vacaciones y otros, entre ellos Hermione, decidieron quedarse en el colegio. Ella les escribió a sus padres disculpándose con ellos por no ir a pasar las fiestas a su casa pero quería avanzar en sus estudios de pociones aprovechando el tiempo libre que tendría al no tener clases. Ellos la entendieron porque sabían lo importante que eran para ella sus estudios. La verdad era que quería aprovechar de estar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con su profesor, luego del descubrimiento del espejo, aprovechaba de ir cuando podía a la sala multiuso para verlo. La mayoría de las veces estaba corrigiendo ensayos o elaborando pociones. Aunque algunas veces lo pilló recostado en el sillón leyendo o durmiendo y era cuando más le gustaba, se veía tan tranquilo y relajado que le daban ganas de acariciarle el pelo y volver a sentir su tacto. No se le pasó por alto que cada vez que ella miraba, él levantaba la cabeza como sabiendo que alguien lo observaba, aunque después de un tiempo dejó de hacer hechizos para revelar la presencia de un intruso y volvía a lo que estaba haciendo antes.

Cuando no estaba espiando a Severus, estaba en su laboratorio elaborando pociones. Desde que se dio cuenta que lo quería, porque sí lo quería ya no sólo lo deseaba, trataba de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con él intentando, sin éxito, que se volviera a producir algún tipo de contacto físico. Le pedía ayuda con los ingredientes, le pedía prestado algún instrumento que estaba cerca de él para poder rosarle la mano cuando se lo diera, pero parecía que le leía el pensamiento y no podía tocarlo. Volvió a acompañarla durante las rondas, pero siempre manteniendo la distancia para no rosarse ni si quiera la ropa. Un día, mientras lo espiaba por el espejo, se quedó dormida en la sala y comenzó a soñar.

 _Iba tarde al baile de máscaras, se había dormido y cuando despertó el baile ya había comenzado así que se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y cuando estaba por llegar, una mano salió del interior de una sala vacía y la metió dentro. Ella pegó un grito que nadie oyó por la música y se giró con la varita en alto para ver de quién se trataba._

 _Vio a un hombre enmascarado que la miraba con un dejo de tristeza en su manera de pararse, se notaba que algo le pasaba así que se acercó para averiguar quién era. Cuando estuvo a su lado, levantó una mano para acariciar su rostro._

 _-Me dejaste plantado en la cena—dijo el hombre—todos estaban con sus parejas y tú no estabas._

 _-Perdona, me quedé dormida, no quise faltar, por eso corría hace un momento._

 _-Da igual, ya todos se dieron cuenta que estaba solo y soy el hazme reír del colegio—se giró dándole la espalda._

 _-Quisiera compensarte por eso._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Mira—dijo ella mientras lo rodeaba y quedaba frente a él, luego desató su máscara y mostró su rostro._

 _-Hermione._

 _-Ahora ven conmigo._

 _Conjuró un montón de cojines en el suelo luego de haber sellado la entrada a la sala y puesto un hechizo silenciador, aunque con el ruido de la fiesta no creía que fuera necesario. Luego le indicó que se recostara y simplemente mirara. Una vez que estuvo acostado sobre los cojines, ella hizo sonar una canción lenta y comenzó a moverse de manera sensual a su alrededor mientras se desabrochaba el vestido lentamente y una vez que terminó, se paró frente a él y simplemente lo dejó caer, quedando en una sexy ropa interior color negra._

 _Su compañero tenía los ojos muy abiertos y había quedado mudo de la impresión así que le tendió la mano para que se recostara con él, pero ella no le hizo caso, sólo se acercó y se puso de rodillas con una pierna a cada lado pero sin tocarlo más de lo necesario._

 _-Sólo quiero que disfrutes—le susurró al oído._

 _-Pero antes que sigas, es importante que sepas quién soy—acto seguido se quitó la máscara, revelando al profesor Snape._

 _Ella ni se inmutó, al contrario, sonrió y volvió a su tarea de hacerlo disfrutar. De a poco comenzó a desabotonar su camisa para luego sacarla y dejarlo con el torso desnudo. Cuando iba a seguir con los pantalones, él la detuvo y la tomó de las manos para girarla y quedar sobre ella. Allí comenzó a besarla con hambre, con desesperación mientras sus manos la tocaban y recorrían su cuerpo. Le quitó el sostén y se entretuvo besando y mordisqueando sus pezones, luego fue bajando con besos hasta sus pequeñas pantaletas y con los dientes las fue bajando mientras aspiraba el aroma a excitación que salían de ellas._

 _Mientras él hacía todo esto, ella no dejaba de retorcerse y desear por más. Trató de incorporarse para seguir con lo que estaba pero se vio atrapada con magia de sus muñecas y tobillos, no podía moverse. En eso sintió como Severus comenzaba a subir con su lengua por el interior de sus piernas hasta que llegaba a su vulva, ahí separa de manera lenta y tortuosa sus labios hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, su clítoris que lo llamaba a gritos para que lo tocara y eso hizo, primero con sus dedos y luego con la lengua. La castaña se retorcía y gemía por más pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo, él se detuvo, llevándose un grito de protesta, y de inmediato introdujo dos dedos en su interior. Eso la hizo suspirar y gemir tan alto que podría haber sido escuchado en el salón. Él siguió con la tarea de darle placer hasta que se volvió a acercar al orgasmo y esta vez, con un par de lamidas a su hinchado clítoris se vino gritando el nombre de su amante._

-¡Severus!

Con ese grito involuntario salido de su boca se despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba con la respiración agitada, con su ropa interior empapada y, gracias a Morgana, aún en la sala multiuso, porque de lo contrario Draco podría haberla escuchado. ¡Había tenido un sueño húmedo con su profesor! Esto ya se estaba pasando de la raya. Ella soñando con él en situaciones indebidas y Severus ni se enteraba que ella lo deseaba. Decidió volver a su cuarto, darse una buena ducha de agua fría y luego acostarse.

* * *

Perdonen que haya cortado el capítulo anterior ahí, pero debía hacer una pausa dramática, como ven ya empieza la acción y de a poco irán acercándose los tortolitos.

No desesperen, ya va quedando menos, mil gracias por sus comentarios y por leer el fic

Cariños ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Las vacaciones habían terminado y el colegio se volvió a llenar de estudiantes que gritaban, corrían por los pasillos y retomaba el ritmo habitual de clases. Luego del baile, varias parejas se fueron formando luego de la idea del director de sentar en parejas a los solteros. Una de estas parejas era Draco y Luna que ahora se los veía pasando bastante tiempo juntos, ella lo distraía y lo hacía reír con su manera de ser y él la mimaba y cuidaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, por lo que nunca más volvió a perder sus cosas por miedo a que Malfoy se fuera a enterar y sufriera las consecuencias.

Hermione seguía teniendo problemas con su subconsciente así que optó por poner un hechizo silenciador en su cuarto antes de dormir cuando una noche volvió a gritar en sueños y Draco irrumpió en su habitación varita en mano para averiguar quién la atacaba, después de tranquilizarlo y convencerlo de que había sido una pesadilla, se retiró no muy convencido, pero luego ya no escuchó nada más así que la dejó en paz. Menos mal esa vez sólo fue un grito porque, de haber dicho un nombre, hubiera tenido problemas con el interrogatorio del rubio.

Snape no la estaba pasando tan bien tampoco, no lograba descubrir quién había sido su compañera de baile por más que intentó averiguar revisando los trabajos de su clase. No quería preguntarle a Albus por la lista de los estudiantes para ver sus segundos nombres porque el viejo empezaría a preguntar y lo molestaría hasta el fin de sus días por querer saber cómo le había ido en el baile y si le había gustado su pareja. Ya lo perseguía para saber cómo lo había pasado pero él se mantenía en completo silencio, no le daría más tema de conversación al anciano director.

Los avances en las tutorías de pociones eran notables, si seguían a ese ritmo pronto terminarían con las clases y ella estaría lista para decidir qué rumbo tomar con su futura carrera, eso lo sabían ambos. Pero ninguno quería que se acabaran, no querían perder la compañía del otro, el problema era que ya tenían elaboradas las pociones para la enfermería y el hospital para todo un año y las investigaciones y clases llegaban a su fin. Eso significaba que, antes de que terminara el año, ya no tendrían más clases particulares por las tardes y sólo se verían en clases de pociones y en las rondas nocturnas, lo que no les daba mucho tiempo para mantener largas conversaciones y disfrutar de la compañía del otro, aunque cierto profesor se siguiera resistiendo al contacto con su alumna.

Algo que no había pasado desapercibido para cierto Slytherin, era la cantidad de veces que la castaña desaparecía por horas, en especial durante las tardes, y que luego parecía no haber llegado a su torre a dormir, pero en las mañanas bajaba de su cuarto como si nada. Así que Draco llegó a una conclusión, su amiga se iba a esconder a la sala multiuso, ya que era la única manera de que pudiera llegar a su alcoba sin ser vista durante la noche. Y eso lo mataba de curiosidad, había intentado sonsacarle qué era lo que hacía allí, ya que no podía seguirla a la sala y entrar sin saber lo que estaba buscando, incluso trató de espiarla en su cuarto durante la noche, pero se topaba siempre con la puerta cerrada por un fuerte encantamiento y un hechizo silenciador. Y aunque esto lo frustraba, decidió no darse por vencido, porque tenía una leve sospecha que algo estaba ocurriendo y que las pociones tenían mucho que ver.

Ya que no consiguió nada con Hermione, intentó sonsacarle información a su padrino. Lo visitó casi todas las tardes, con la excusa de pasar más tiempo con la persona que remplazaba a su padre ya que él no estaba. Pero por más que guio de manera sutil las conversaciones hacía las tutorías de pociones, fue imposible sonsacar cualquier información al respecto. Sólo conseguía unos "la señorita Granger trabaja bastante bien" y "no te metas donde no te llaman Draco", lo que no lograba aplacar su curiosidad, sabía que había algo sospechoso (rogaba a Merlín y Morgana que fuera entre ellos dos) y él lo averiguaría e intervendría de ser necesario.

Un noche, que volvía después del toque de queda por haber estado paseando con Luna en los jardines y luego de haberla dejado en su torre, sintió voces en el pasillo donde debería esta Hermione haciendo ronda, pensó en acompañarla para intentar sonsacarle algo, pero de inmediato escuchó la voz de Snape que la acompañaba, así que optó por esconderse tras una columna y esperar que pasaran sin que lo vieran. Cuando cruzaron frente a su escondite, logró captar con la castaña sonreía mientras conversaba con el profesor y tampoco le pasó desapercibida un amago de sonrisa que se le escapó a su padrino luego de una ocurrencia de la chica. Notó a kilómetros que esos dos se llevaban bien, casi podría apostar que se gustaban aunque no lo demostraran. Una vez que estuvieron lejos, retomó su camino a la torre feliz de que ambos pudieran estar juntos, se merecían el uno al otro y la verdad es que eran tal para cual.

Hermione estaba desesperada, eran tantos los sueños que tenía con Severus, que sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la concentración y su profesor podría leerle todos sus pensamientos, pero estaba realmente desesperaba, lo necesitaba cada vez más y ya no sabía qué hacer. Se pasaba todas las tardes encerrada en la sala del séptimo piso y lo veía por el espejo, pero ya no era capaz de conformarse con eso, necesitaba su contacto, lo anhelaba y las tutorías ya llegaban a su fin y no tendría más oportunidades para acercarse a él. Era ahora o nunca, por lo que tomó una decisión y el último hechizo que le enseñó su profesor sería la clave.

El hechizo desilusionador tenía un solo problema, la persona podía ser escuchada cuando se moviera, y también podía ser desactivado por un contra hechizo y para que su plan funcionara no podía correr esos riesgos. Sabía que Snape podía realizar magia no verbal y no podría ver venir el ataque para defenderse a tiempo, por lo que se dedicó a estudiar las diferentes posibilidades que tenía para mejorar el hechizo. Pasó varias semanas haciendo pruebas, se paseaba por el colegio entre los estudiantes, viendo si eran capaces de sentirla o escucharla hasta que lo consiguió. La prueba final era estar cerca de Draco en la sala que compartían sin que pudiera descubrirla. Lo que ella no sabía era que el chico había estado pendiente de los libros que había estado consultando y logró percibirla a su lado por el olor de su perfume, así que lanzó un _Finite Incantatem_ y una frustrada Granger se materializó frente a él.

-Veo que todavía tienes un pequeño problema con el hechizo si no quieres que te descubra mi padrino.

-¿¡Cómo lo supiste!? – contestó una sorprendida Hermione roja como tomate.

-Porque soy muy buen observador, querida. Los he visto disfrutar de las rondas nocturnas, lo feliz que vas a las tutorías y lo frustrada que vuelves a veces. Las tardes que desapareces en la sala multiuso que te trae de vuelta a la torre para que no tengas que circular por los pasillos y todos los libros que has leído respecto al hechizo desilusionador. Yo te puedo ayudar—continuó el rubio—con el problema de eliminar el hechizo.

-Ya estoy por perfeccionarlo, no necesito apoyo moral.

-Pero necesitas que alguien te lance hechizos para ver que realmente funcionó. No creo que quieras comprobar si fracasas o no con Snape y que te descubra al primer intento, ¿o me equivoco?—sonrió triunfante luego de su argumento.

-Está bien, la verdad es que sí necesito de tu ayuda—suspiró resignada, la verdad era que no quería que la descubriera, sólo sería algo de una noche, luego se iría y no lo vería más, él jamás sabría si había sido un sueño o si realmente sucedió.

Tardaron algunas semana más hasta que, por más que Draco le lanzó todos los hechizos que conocía para eliminar el encantamiento, fue imposible hacer que Hermione apareciera. Estaba lista.

El profesor ya le había dicho que sólo quedaban dos clases y su pasantía concluiría. Ya había mandado su evaluación al Ministerio para que se la convalidaran en el área que escogiera. Dos días más y ya no volvería a estar cerca de él nunca más. Era momento de actuar, aunque haría una última prueba y con ayuda de Draco.

Debía conseguir que Snape saliera a los jardines a dar una vuelta y ella se acercaría a ellos para ver su reacción. Nada, no pasó nada, ni si quiera miró a su alrededor, siguió como si nada, eso significaba que había resultado. Así que tomó una decisión.

Lo haría mañana al anochecer, luego de su última clase.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Severus Snape estaba intrigado, sabía que era observado por alguien pero por más que lanzó todos los hechizos que conocía y otros más que investigó no pudo averiguar quién era. Lo raro era que no era alguien que estuviera en el despacho y eso lo tenía más confundido aún. No dejó de intentarlo ni una vez, siempre que se daba cuenta que lo espiaban comenzaba a recitar hechizos no verbales, esperando que la persona bajara la guardia al ver que no reaccionaba como antes, pero no pasaba nada. Además, la tarde anterior cuando acompañó a Draco a los jardines después de mucho insistirle, sintió una presencia cerca de ellos y se puso como loco a lanzar hechizos mentales sin que su ahijado se diera cuenta pero no pasó nada, así que una de dos, o quedó paranoico después de la guerra y se estaba imaginando cosas o algo raro pasaba y tendría que averiguarlo. También estaba contrariado porque no había logrado averiguar nada sobre su acompañante, a la que había dejado plantada en la mitad de la pista de baile (su mente no dejaba de repetirle lo poco caballero que fue al hacer eso) y con quien había pasado una gran velada.

Y para colmo, la guinda de la torta, Granger terminaba sus tutorías y ya no la volvería a ver fuera de clases y, tal vez, nunca más, ya que se graduaría y seguiría con su vida lejos de él. Todo eso estaba consiguiendo terminar con la poca paciencia que tenía y la peor parte se la llevarían los cursos que tenían clases con él.

El día de la penúltima clase particular con Snape llegó, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y esperaba que todo fuera de acuerdo al plan. La clase debía seguir su curso con total normalidad y trataría de no quedarse conversando hasta muy tarde porque no sabía cuánto debería esperar para que su profesor se retirara a su habitación. Todo resultó de maravillas, la poción no resultó ser demasiado complicada ya que había estado aprendiendo trucos del mismísimo príncipe mestizo y, luego de una taza de té, se despidió del profesor y se dirigió al séptimo piso, esperando encontrar lo que necesitaría para la noche (ojalá la sala la ayudara con los detalles, sino, no resultaría). A Snape no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que su alumna haya estado nerviosa y más apurada por irse de lo normal, siempre era necesario recordarle que no podía quedarse hasta muy tarde porque tenían clases al día siguiente o ya estaba más que pasado el toque de queda. Pero hoy no fue necesario nada de eso, se dio cuenta que apuró su té lo más que pudo para retirarse de inmediato, así que aprovechó el hecho de que se desocupaba temprano, para descansar luego de unos días agotadores y darse un baño caliente para relajarse y poder dormir tranquilo.

Al llegar a la puerta de la sala multiuso, se detuvo. Pensó muy bien en todas las cosas que quería para esa noche, hasta los más mínimos detalles, como perfume y pasta dental, y luego entró. Al parecer la sala entendió a la perfección lo que quería y por qué lo quería ya que le proporcionó un montón de cosas para escoger lo que le agradara. Y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, después de todo, no todos los días te preparar para entrar a hurtadillas al dormitorio de tu profesor, lo inmovilizas y haces lo que deseas desde hace mucho con él sin que pueda oponer resistencia para luego borrarle la memoria e irte para no volverlo a ver jamás. Ah! Claro, lo olvidaba, todo esto manteniendo un fuerte hechizo desilusionador sobre ella para no ser descubierta por él. Sencillo ¿no? Pero no se echaría para atrás, aprovecharía esta oportunidad para cumplir su deseo más reprimido y luego guardarlo como un maravilloso recuerdo.

Primero fue a mirar en el espejo a esa persona que no la dejaba dormir tranquila desde hacía tiempo y se dio cuenta que venía saliendo de darse un baño, porque entraba a su cuarto envuelto en una toalla de la cintura para abajo. Perfecto, dijo para sí, quería decir que el profesor se acostaría temprano y no andaría haciendo rondas toda la noche que era una de las cosas que temía. Luego fue a arreglarse, que no la viera no era motivo para no ponerse cómoda con algo que fuera adecuado con la situación.

Primero tomó un baño con sales aromáticas, luego cepilló sus dientes y secó su pelo para arreglarse. Miró el guardarropa que la sala le había proporcionado y encontró un montón de lencería bastante atrevida y otro, igual de grande, más tradicional. Después de probarse varios conjuntos de diferentes colores, se decidió por un baby doll negro con transparencias. Bajo este se puso unas pantaletas y un sostén de encaje del mismo color que la otra prenda y se miró en el espejo para ver el resultado y lo que vio le gustó. Decidió quedarse descalza, para moverse con mayor facilidad por el cuarto de Severus sin hacer ruido (otra cosa que debió practicar mucho ya que fue un gran espía durante la guerra). Tampoco quiso ponerse maquillaje, porque él no la vería y no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero si se puso su perfume favorito y volvió a acercarse al espejo para espiar a su víctima.

Severus Snape se encontraba leyendo un libro acostado en su cama, cuando volvió a sentir que lo espiaban y, al igual que cuando salía del baño, comenzó a recitar hechizos. Resignado decidió cortar la luz y dormir esperando que esa sensación de sentirse observado desapareciera de una buena vez.

Hermione estaba impaciente, por fin Snape se había decidido a cortar la luz y dormir, ahora sólo debía esperar unos minutos para asegurarse de que durmiera, no fuera a ser que la descubriera antes de tiempo y le lanzara algún hechizo que no tuviera previsto.

Snape era consciente de que todavía era observado, pero había descubierto que si se hacía el dormido, su espía se retiraba. Así que eso hizo y luego de unos minutos dejó de sentir al fisgón por lo que pudo relajarse para intentar dormir, después de todo, su habitación tenía muchas protecciones puestas por él, más todas las que el castillo tenía incluidas para que nadie que él no autorizara, entrara a sus dominios.

Ella se fijó que Severus dormía y se comenzó a preparar mentalmente para lo que haría, primero tenía que realizarse un hechizo desilusionador para pasar desapercibida, luego debería llegar al despacho del profesor y por ahí a sus habitaciones, esperaba que no hubiese cambiado las contraseñas porque, de lo contrario, su plan se iría por la borda antes de comenzar. Ya en su habitación tendría que inmovilizarlo de manera sutil, para que pensara que estaba soñando y no se despertara. Luego podría disfrutar un momento o al menos hacerlo disfrutar a él y marcharse de ahí antes que despertara. Fácil de decir, no de hacer.

Cuando se armó de valor para irse, la habitación le presentó dos puertas, una que conocía muy bien y daba a su propio dormitorio, la otra no la conocía, pero tenía la leve impresión que sabía a donde llegaba. Por si acaso prefirió revisar en el espejo para ver si sus suposiciones eran correctas. Efectivamente, dentro de lo que se alcanzaba a ver de la habitación del mago, se veía una puerta que en realidad no existía. Eso quería decir que la sala le daba dos opciones, retractarse y volver a su cuarto para sólo tenerlo en sus sueños o seguir adelante y guardar un recuerdo.

La castaña era valiente y decidida, por lo que tomó su varita, se aplicó el hechizo desilusionador, se acercó a la puerta misteriosa, tomó aire, abrió la puerta muy lentamente para no meter ruido y entró en los dominios del pocionista.

* * *

Ya nos acercamos a lo interesante y a la recta final. Mil gracias a tod s por su mensajes, motivan a cualquiera a seguir escribiendo.

Respondiendo a los mensajes, También me gusta la pareja de Draco y Luna, son tan distintos que me encantan.

Hermione no se conformará con sólo mirar, esperen y verán. Y sí, este hombre se hace el díficil, pero si no lo hiciera no sería él, no creen?

Ojalá les haya gustado, besos! ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

La habitación estaba a oscuras, salvo por el resplandor de la chimenea, así que podía moverse por el lugar sin problemas. Se acercó lo más sigilosamente que fue posible a la cama del mago y lo observó un momento. No es que le fuera a hacer daño, pero empezó a cuestionarse su presencia ahí, le hubiera gustado que él le correspondiera y haberse entregado sin remordimientos, pero el paso del tiempo en el castillo le demostró que, luego del primer rechazo, él ya no estaba interesado en ella. Y quería tener al menos un recuerdo de su cuerpo para soñar. Sacó su varita y se preparó para inmovilizarlo cuando se dio cuenta de algo: el mago no respiraba y se notaba que estaba tenso.

¡Estaba despierto! Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del borde de la cama hacia el lugar por donde había entrado pero algo la detuvo.

-Hermione—la llamó desde el lugar donde ella se encontraba hace un momento—sé que eres tú, no puedo verte y por algún extraño motivo no pudo quitarte el hechizo que te has puesto, ese que yo mismo te enseñé durante las vacaciones.

A Hermione no se le pasó por alto que su profesor la estaba tuteando y que sabía que se encontraba en la habitación con él.

-Por favor no te vayas, si no quieres que te vea al menos dime una cosa ¿eres tú la que me espiaba?

-Sí—contestó nerviosa.

Ella continuaba dándole la espalda por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando su profesor comenzó a acercarse a ella por detrás. Esa corta respuesta le había dado la ubicación exacta de la chica y no quería que se fuera, no otra vez, así que cuando acortó lo suficiente la distancia que los separaba, la abrazó por la espalda sorprendiendo a la castaña que dejó escapar un pequeño grito de la impresión.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?—susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba su estómago sobre la tela de su escasa ropa.

Ya no tenía salida, él la tenía por la cintura y le acariciaba el vientre, no tenía opción de escapar. Además, ese susurro en su oreja hizo que se le erizara la piel y mandara corrientes eléctricas a varias partes del cuerpo que ya tenía sensibles. No tenía nada que perder, si la rechazaba luego de esto, podría intentar lanzar un _Obliviate_ antes de irse. Así que tomó aire y dijo:

-Hace ya un tiempo empecé a sentir cosas que creía no volvería a sentir, después de lo que sucedió con Ron, tú me tendiste la mano y lograste que fuera feliz otra vez con la pociones. Empecé a disfrutar tu compañía y la esperaba con ansias cuando hacía las rondas nocturnas. Cada vez te necesitaba más y después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que te deseaba y no me bastaba con pasar tiempo contigo y se acercaba el momento en que ya no te vería más y quería llevarme un recuerdo tuyo.

Mientras Severus escuchaba esta confesión, continuaba acariciando a la chica y comenzaba a besar su cuello, tenía claro que tipo de recuerdo quería llevarse y, si lo que decía era cierto, ella lo deseaba.

-Hermione, quiero verte—le dijo girándola en sus brazos para no perderla—por favor, quiero que hablemos pero viéndote a los ojos.

Tenía miedo, miedo de que la viera como estaba vestida, que la rechazara luego de mostrarse tal y como era, a que la humillara y la sacara de ahí. Pero al levantar la mirada y ver esos ojos oscuros buscando sus ojos con ¿anhelo, deseo y posiblemente amor? Se armó de valor y con su varita dio por finalizado el hechizo.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, si ya era hermosa con su ropa ahora parecía una diosa. Dio un paso atrás para poder admirarla mejor pero ella malentendió su gesto y de inmediato intentó cubrirse con sus brazos como si de pronto tuviera frío y se alejó unos pasos camino a la puerta con miedo en su rostro.

-No te vayas, no tengas miedo, sólo me alejé para poder mirarte mejor. No necesitas cubrirte, te ves aún más bonita que todos los días. Ven—mientras le tendía la mano para que se volviera a acercar—vamos a sentarnos cerca de la chimenea para que no te de frío—ella le tomó la mano y se dejó guiar al sillón—si te sientes incómoda puedo pasarte una camisa para que te la pongas pero debo decirte que me encanta lo que veo.

-¿Podrías prestarme una camisa mientras?—dijo completamente ruborizada mientras se sentaba todavía cubriéndose con las manos.

El mago sonrió ante la vergüenza que sentía ella por haber tenido que descubrirse, pero no quería incomodarla así que fue por una de sus camisas de pijama y se la puso sobre los hombros para cubrirla, luego se sentó a su lado y le acarició el rostro para calmarla.

-¿Puedo confesarte algo?—ahora era su turno—el día que tuviste detención conmigo y me pediste que parara—ella se acordaba de eso a la perfección—creí que no querías que me acercara a ti, pensé que no me querías y por eso me alejé. Pero soy débil, y fui a pedirle al director que me dejara hacerte clases particulares de pociones escudado en tu interés por la materia, para poder tenerte cerca aunque fuera sólo por un tiempo—ahora el miraba el fuego y ella lo escuchaba en silencio—pero eso fue peor, porque comenzaba a ponerme celoso de tus salidas con Potter y Malfoy, así que decidí alejarme y no tener más contacto del necesario, luego llegaste y volviste a acercarte a mí, pero no quería salir lastimado de nuevo y preferí mantener las distancias. Después vino el baile de navidad y voy a tratar de adivinar, pero tengo la impresión que el director nos sentó juntos y tú supiste de inmediato que era yo ¿o me equivoco?—Hermione asintió—bueno, luego de dejarte sola, perdona por eso, me fui a mi habitación y comencé a sentir que me observaban. Si bien me tenía ansioso el no saber quién era o cómo lo hacía, en mi interior sentía que no me harían daño. Y estos últimos días, me he sentido peor sabiendo que pronto te irías y no podría tenerte, pero ahora estás aquí. Conmigo. ¿Qué quieres de mí?—terminó diciendo mirándola directamente a los ojos, con una mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola, suplicando una respuesta.

Hermione sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de felicidad, ¡él también la deseaba! Ya no tenía miedo a su rechazo, por lo que se armó de valor y se acercó a su oído para susurrar:

-A ti.

Luego lo miró a los ojos fijamente, pidiendo permiso para continuar, pero fue él quien acortó las distancias y la besó. Primero fue lento, suave, como cuando se besaron en Australia, degustando la boca del otro, pidiendo permiso con suaves toques y mordiscos en el labio inferior para iniciar una guerra para tomar el control de la boca de su compañero. Las manos pronto dejaron de estar inmóviles y empezaron a acariciar el rostro, cabellos y cuello, lo que pudieran alcanzar, de manera delicada, casi roces para transmitir lo que sentían el uno por el otro. En un momento fue necesario detenerse para respirar más profundo y no ahogarse por la falta de oxígeno.

Severus observó a castaña, con los labios inflamados después de tantos besos, con los ojos brillantes y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Luego se acordó de algo.

-¿Qué querías hacerme? Tengo la leve impresión que esto no era lo que tenías en mente.

Ella se puso roja de inmediato y asintió.

-Me gustaría que lo hicieras, no creo que sea nada terrible ¿quieres preciosa?—dijo con una sonrisa para animarla, la verdad es que comenzaba a despertar una parte de su anatomía y sentía curiosidad por las intenciones de ella—si te resulta más sencillo, podemos hacerlo como en un comienzo, como si no hubiese despertado. Pero si no quieres, está bien, podemos quedarnos aquí charlando o si te apetece dormir como aquella vez también puede ser. Tú elige.

Ella quería, esos besos la habían encendido como nunca antes y se había quedado con las ganas de hacer aquello a lo que venía, por lo que se puso de pie, le tomó la mano para guiarlo a su cama, donde lo empujó levemente para que quedara recostado, se alejó unos pasos, se desprendió de la camisa que le había prestado quedando con las prendas con las que venía y se desilusionó una vez más. Así le daría menos vergüenza hacer lo que quería.

Ahora que no veía a la chica, su ansiedad aumentó, no saber lo que venía lo prendía tanto que había algo que ya le molestaba en el pantalón y necesitaba de ella. De pronto sintió como sus pies y manos era atados mediante un hechizo que no escuchó ni vio venir y vio como se subía a la cama a su lado. Sería interesante ver que era lo que tenía planeado esta chica, así que tomó aire y se preparó para dejarse hacer.

* * *

Pausa para drama, ya en el capítulo siguiente viene lo interesante.

Sé que hay personas a las que no le agradó la actitud de Hermione, pero era para poder continuar la historia ya se dará cuenta o la ayudaran a darse cuenta de su error, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Cariños y gracias por leer ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Lo primero era deshacerse de la ropa, por lo que comenzó a desabrochar los botones uno a uno, mientras iba besando la piel del torso que quedaba expuesta, después siguió bajando hasta el borde del pantalón y comenzó a acariciar su miembro por sobre la tela del pijama mientras escuchaba los suspiros del hombre. De haber sido real, probablemente esos suspiros estarían mezclados con varios gritos de furia por no saber quién era su atacante, definitivamente le gustaba más esta versión. La ropa comenzaba a estorbarle y sería muy difícil quitarla estando él amarrado por lo que, con un toque de su varita, quedó completamente desnudo y a su merced.

Lo que veía superaba con creces a sus sueños. Severus era delgado, pero tenía los músculos bien definidos, su torso estaba cubierto de bello sin ser excesivo que disminuía hasta quedar un solo camino que bajaba hasta su ombligo y de ahí hasta donde el abdomen perdía su nombre. Ya había notado que su pene era grande, pero verlo era otra cosa, ¡no creía que pudiera entrar en ella! Definitivamente estaba bien dotado y sería todo para ella.

Al principio con timidez comenzó a acariciar el miembro del hombre que yacía amarrado en su propia cama, mirando sorprendido lo que esta chica era capaz de hacerle a su cuerpo, y eso que no podía verla, algo que lo excitaba todavía más, ver como su cuerpo reacciona a caricias y besos invisibles. Poco a poco Hermione fue tomando confianza ya que escuchaba los gemidos de su profesor, quería decir que lo hacía bien, por lo que decidió continuar y empezó a besar y lamer primero la hinchada cabeza del pene, para luego ir bajando y subiendo por toda su longitud, primero con la lengua y después con las manos. Cuando se sintió lista, lo introdujo en su boca de a poco, tratando de abarcar lo más que pudo. Empezó a succionar la punta, mientras con una mano seguía acariciándolo y con la otra se encargaba de los testículos, arrancando así sonoros gemidos y suspiros del hombre que no podía verla.

-Hermione por favor detente—dijo de repente entre gemidos Severus—si sigues así terminaré en cualquier segundo y no quiero que sea así, quiero poder venirte dentro de ti, haciéndote el amor como debe ser.

Ante estas palabras, Hermione se detuvo y se acercó a su boca para besarlo con desesperación, la verdad era que estaba muy excitada y lo necesitaba dentro.

-Desátame preciosa y déjame verte, para poder hacerte mía como debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

Ella dio por terminado ambos hechizos y Snape, viéndose libre, se abalanzó sobre la castaña, dejándola presa entre su cuerpo y la cama.

-Eres buena, preciosa, pero ahora es mi turno de hacerte disfrutar—acto seguido la imitó inmovilizándola de pies y manos, tal como ella lo había hecho—no sé de donde habrás sacado esas ideas señorita Granger, pero ha sido una chica muy mala al amarrar a su profesor, desvestirlo y darle placer sin su consentimiento, por lo que deberé enseñarle buenos modales.

Mientras hablaba la acariciaba sobre la tela de su escasa ropa, primero la cintura, el vientre, su ombligo (donde se entretuvo un rato con besos y lamidas), luego subió a sus labios besándolos y dejándolos rojos de tanto succionarlos para luego bajar por su cuello y clavícula hasta llegar a sus pechos que se moría por probar.

-Sabes una cosa, me encanta la ropa que escogiste, pero en este preciso momento me estorba así que tendré que eliminarla de aquí.

Acto seguido, desató la cinta que tenía el baby doll entre los pechos para mantenerlo en su lugar y se lanzó a devorar lo que tanto anhelaba, dando pequeños besos y mordidas por sobre el sostén.

-Mmmm, bonito conjunto, creo que se verá mejor en el suelo—y con el mismo hechizo que realizó Hermione, la desvistió dejándola expuesta al escrutinio de su amante, quien no perdió tiempo en recorrerla con la mirada tal y como ella lo había hecho.

Ella intentó cubrirse pero al estar amarrada no pudo hacerlo, así que roja como el cabello de Ron bajó la mirada avergonzada. No se consideraba fea, para nada, pero su cuerpo estaba marcado con varias cicatrices de guerra que no le gustaba enseñar, en especial la que tenía en el antebrazo obra de Bellatrix. Severus estudió su reacción y detuvo de inmediato su análisis. La desató de inmediato al ver que una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos, consiguiendo que se abrazara a sí misma y se pusiera de lado, abrazándose, de espaldas al él, por lo que la cubrió con la sábana de la cama para relajarla y se puso tras de ella acariciándole suavemente el rostro, cuello, hombro y espalda.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña? Si no quiere seguir está bien, no voy a forzarte a nada que no quieras.

-No es eso—contestó en un susurro casi inaudible—no me gusta mi cuerpo, está lleno de cicatrices y da asco.

-¿Y eso según quién si se puede saber? Porque yo sólo veo a una hermosa mujer, desnuda en mi cama, que sobrevivió a una terrible guerra arriesgando todo por eliminar a la mayor amenaza que este mundo ha tenido. Y si tiene cicatrices, es porque ella no se rindió jamás, incluso cuando fue capturada y torturada. Esas marcas—aquí comenzó a acariciar todas las que tenía expuestas—sólo me demuestran que junto a mí tengo a una mujer valiente, leal, poderosa y bella, y si me lo permite, me gustaría que se quedara, con todo y cicatrices, junto a mí por todo lo que me queda de vida.

Con esa frase consiguió que se girara y lo viera a los ojos que esperaban una respuesta nerviosos.

-No tengas vergüenza de tus heridas, yo estoy aquí para sanarlas y hacerte ver cada día lo hermosa que eres. Sé que puede sonar loco, pero no quiero separarme de ti ahora que te tengo a mi lado, no quiero cometer el mismo error que cometí hace un tiempo alejándome de ti.

-Gracias—dijo acercando su rostro al de él y apoyando la frente en la suya—yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, llevo tanto tiempo esperando este momento que si me voy, mi corazón quedaría dividido en dos y una se quedaría aquí, contigo.

Dicho esto lo besó en los labios suave, disfrutando de su sabor, hasta que comenzó a ponerse urgente y desesperado. Snape volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción, aunque esta vez sin amarras. Masajeó y devoró sus pechos con hambre, luego se entretuvo pellizcando los erectos pezones que suplicaban por atención. Mientras les daba pequeños mordiscos, fue bajando las manos por su cintura hasta su cadera y glúteos, los que tomó y apretó para presionar su ingle contra la suya y hacerle notar lo excitado que estaba con sólo tocarla.

-Mira como me pones preciosa, con todo y cicatrices.

La temperatura de la habitación comenzó a subir de manera alarmante, o eso le parecía a ella. No podía creer lo excitada que estaba y ni si quiera la había tocado donde se moría de ganas que llegara. Lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca y se lo hizo saber presionando su cadera contra la suya, ya que su boca estaba ocupada besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana. Él decidió no torturarla más y comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo besando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, deteniéndose unos segundo más en las marcas que la chica había tratado de ocultar, para demostrarle cuanto la quería. Siguió bajando hasta que se topó con sus rizos que ocultaban el tesoro que buscaba. Se separó un poco de ella, la miró a los ojos esperando su aprobación y con una sonrisa cargada de deseo continuó su cometido.

Se ayudó con sus manos para separarle suavemente las piernas y aspiró el aroma que emanaba de ella, pura excitación. Luego se inclinó y pasó un dedo por su vulva, ¡estaba empapada y lista para recibirlo! Pero antes, le devolvería el favor y la haría gemir su nombre hasta el cansancio.

Hermione miraba atenta cada uno de los movimientos de su amante, pero nada la preparó para la ola de placer que sintió cuando Snape pasó su dedo por su vulva, lo aspiró y luego se metió los dedos a la boca para probarla.

-Deliciosa, justo como lo pensé.

Dicho esto, volvió a su posición original, separó suavemente los labios de la chica y encontró lo que buscaba, su entrada y más arriba pidiendo atención, su clítoris, hinchado y llamando a gritos al pocionista. Por lo que Severus acercó su lengua y comenzó a lamerlo sin compasión alguna, teniendo cuidado de mantener las piernas de Hermione separadas porque de la impresión las cerró por instinto y casi lo asfixia. Cuando notó que la presión de sus piernas perdía fuerza y las abría aún más para que tuviera mayor acceso a lo que hacía, tanteó con su dedo su entrada y comenzó a estimularla entrando y saliendo de ella, cuando no fue suficiente agregó un segundo y luego un tercero. Ya en este punto la castaña no daba más de placer y se acercaba a su orgasmo. Severus notó esto y continúo su trabajo estimulándola sin parar, con una mano en uno de sus senos, otra entrando y saliendo de ella y su lengua lamiendo su clítoris como si de un manjar se tratara. Luego de unos segundos, Hermione se vino con un "¡Severus!" en sus labios y él lamió todo lo que pudo como si estuviera muriendo de sed. Cuando terminó, se acercó a sus labios para besarla y mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien pequeña?—preguntó entre beso y beso.

-Nunca… había… estado… mejor… -le costaba respirar después de lo que había sentido—pero te necesito, necesito sentirte dentro, que me hagas tuya.

-Yo creo que ya fue suficiente, no quiero lastimarte, además no quiero apresurar las cosas y que luego te arrepientas y te largues.

-¿Por qué dices eso Severus? Primero no me lastimarás porque es algo que yo también quiero hacer, y segundo, no me arrepiento ni lo haré de estar aquí contigo. No sólo te deseo y me gustas, yo te…

-¿Tú qué?—preguntó con el corazón acelerado queriendo escapar de su pecho.

-Yo te amo Severus—dijo ruborizándose pero sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos para que viera que decía la verdad—no me di cuenta de eso hasta que me di cuenta que el final de las clases se acercaba y no te volvería a ver. No quería irme sin un recuerdo tuyo y ahora que te tengo no quiero separarme de ti. Por favor Seve…

Aquí fue interrumpida por la boca del hombre, que al escuchar las palabras que ella le decía, fue bajando sus defensas hasta ya no poder contenerse más y besarla. ¡Lo quería! A él, el murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras. La miró a los ojos como si fuera la primera vez que los veía y se perdió en ellos.

-Yo también te amo Hermione—dijo recargando su frente en la de ella—dime qué quieres que haga preciosa—ahora con la voz cargada de deseo.

-Quiero ser tuya, quiero que me hagas el amor, pero tengo miedo—eso último lo dijo en un susurro.

Severus entendió de inmediato que esta era la primera vez que la chica estaba con un hombre, él la haría mujer y se esforzaría por llevarla al cielo de placer.

-No te preocupes, tendré cuidado—dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla—si quieres que me detenga en cualquier momento sólo dime.

-¿Duele?—preguntó nerviosa y a la vez excitada por lo que venía.

-Sólo un poco al principio, pero te prometo que pasará pronto y después sólo sentirás placer.

Ella respondió con un beso suave, que pronto se transformó en uno necesitado. Mientras se besaban, Severus tomó su muy listo miembro con una de sus manos, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba uno de los pezones que tanto lo llamaban, y lo movió de arriba abajo por la empapada vulva de ella para lubricarlo con sus fluidos. Cuando estuvo listo, se separó unos centímetros de su rostro, la miró buscando una simple señal de rechazo que nunca llegó, se colocó en su entrada y comenzó a entrar lento, conteniendo las ganas de penetrarla de una estocada de lo caliente y apretado que estaba.

-Mírame—le pidió él.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo y abrió los ojos para perderse en los suyos. De repente Snape se detuvo, dándole a entender que este era el último momento en que podría arrepentirse y pedir que se detuviera, ella sólo le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios pidiendo que continuara y él, de una sola estocada, terminó de entrar rompiendo la barrera que separaba a la niña de la mujer, llegando hasta lo más profundo junto con un grito enmudecido por un beso que intentaba calmar el dolor que ella sentía en ese momento que luego se transformaría en placer. Se quedó quieto mientras le daba pequeños besos en su rostro tomando las lágrimas, que dejó escapar por el dolor que sintió, y esperando que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de ella.

Cuando sintió que ella empezaba de a poco a mover sus caderas buscando fricción, comenzó un lento vaivén hasta que ella empezó a aumentar la velocidad con su cadera.

-¡Más! Por favor no pares.

-Estás tan caliente y apretada pequeña, no quiero lastimarte.

-No lo harás, pero si paras el que saldrá lastimado serás tú –dijo envuelta en una nube de placer.

-No podría detenerme aunque quisiera preciosa, eres mi perdición—y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad.

Con cada embestida Hermione soltaba un gemido tan alto que Severus se alegraba de haber insonorizado la habitación antes de comenzar, de lo contrario todo el colegio se hubiera enterado de lo que sucedía en las mazmorras. El placer que ambos sentían era impensable, él hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no venirse hasta hacer que la castaña tuviera varios orgasmos y ella creía que quedaría deshidratada de la cantidad de veces que la había hecho irse. Él alternaba, le pellizcaba los pezones (orgasmo), le acariciaba el clítoris (orgasmo), le decía cosas al oído entre cada estocada (orgasmo) pero lo que se estaba formando en su interior era el rey de todos los orgasmos. Y Snape lo sintió, ya que sus paredes comenzaron a presionarlo con mayor fuerza torturándolo e invitándolo a venirse.

-No creo que pueda aguantar más—dijo ella entre gemidos.

-No te retengas, vente para mí preciosa, yo tampoco aguantaré mucho más.

Dicho esto Hermione se vino con un ruidoso "¡Severus!" logrando que el antes mencionado explotara en su interior terminando con "¡Hermione!" en sus labios. Severus logró mantenerse apoyado en sus codos para no aplastar con su peso a la preciosa mujer que lo miraba feliz con la respiración agitada, las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo revuelto sobre su almohada, lo que le daba una apariencia todavía más sexy si eso era posible. Le dio un beso en la frente y se acostó a su lado atrayéndola con brazo para que quedara recostada en su pecho. Ella se acomodó a su lado y se perdió un rato en sus ojos mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?—preguntó sonrojada.

-Estuviste espectacular pequeña, de no haberlo sabido hubiera jurado que no era tu primera vez. Y yo, qué tal, te gustó—preguntó a su vez.

-Me encantó, pero creo profesor que aún no domino muy bien la materia, cree que le podría decir a mi tutor que me de clases particulares sobre este contenido, creo que no lo he entendido muy bien.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! He despertado una leona insaciable.

Hermione se reía del comentario del profesor, la verdad era que en ese minuto no tenía fuerzas para nada, pero tenía ganas de molestarlo un poco, después de todo, de no haber sido por ella y su idea de un recuerdo con él, esto no hubiera pasado. Y ella se aprovecharía de eso para molestarlo. Estaba tan cansada que se acurrucó mejor en el pecho del pocionista mientras él la abrazaba, cuando sintieron unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Severus, muchacho, estás ahí?—se escuchaba la voz de Albus

-Maldito viejo inoportuno, qué querrá ahora. No te preocupes, no puede entrar al cuarto ni escuchar nada porque tiene un hechizo silenciador, así que dame un momento y ya vuelvo.

Severus se vistió rápido con su pijama y fue a ver qué quería el director. Como fuera para ofrecerle algún dulce, lo mandaría a volar cual pájaro.

-Albus—dijo al abrir la puerta—qué necesitas a estas horas de la noche.

-Sólo venía a jugar una partida de ajedrez, pero como veo que te he levantado de la cama, será otro día.

-Sí, como ves estaba acostado en mi recámara, así que, si no te molesta, me retiro.

-Oh por supuesto, ya no te molesto. Por cierto, cuídala Severus—y guiñándole el ojo, se fue por el corredor hasta su oficina, feliz por su muchacho que estaba preocupado por el qué dirán.

Mientras volvía a la habitación, se preguntaba cómo era que este viejo lo sabía todo, incluso antes de que pasara. Casi juraría que lo espiaba, pero no, eso lo había hecho Hermione, y si bien estaba feliz de estar con ella finalmente, tendrían que hablar sobre lo que había estado dispuesta a hacer para conseguirlo.

Cuando entró al cuarto, la encontró profundamente dormida, por lo que decidió dejar la charla pendiente para el día siguiente, se metió en la cama y durmió abrazado a ella, sin pesadillas por primera vez para ambos después de mucho tiempo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, respondiendo a los mensajes, no se preocupen por los celos de Ron esos los tendrá de todas maneras

Ya veremos que sucede con estos dos después de la conversación que quedó pendiente.

Cariños ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó con algo de frío. No recordaba que en su habitación hiciese tanto frío y menos haberse acostado desnuda, ¿¡desnuda?! Fue ahí que su mente le recordó lo que había estado dispuesta a hacer y lo que finalmente había pasado: había dormido con Severus Snape. Y hablando de él, se giró para verlo pero encontró la cama completamente vacía, olvidaba que él era muy madrugador. Se invocó un pijama para no circular desnuda por el lugar y vio que sobre una mesita había una bandeja con algo de desayuno y una nota de Severus que decía:

" _ **Buenos días, pedí que te trajeran el desayuno porque tenemos que hablar. Cuando termines, te espero en el despacho.**_

 _ **Severus"**_

Ella sabía que debían hacerlo, sólo no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, así que tomó desayuno, se metió al baño para asearse y se vistió con magia con su uniforme, porque este se encontraba en su habitación. Ya lista, decidió no retrasar lo inevitable, además tenía clases en un rato, y fue a enfrentar al hombre.

Lo encontró sentado en el sillón, mirando la chimenea, pensando. No sabía cómo reaccionaría, por lo que decidió aclararse la garganta para hacer notar su presencia, él levantó la mirada y le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Hermione estaba nerviosa, no sabía que pensar de esto, y eso lo notó él.

-Tranquila Hermione, pareciera que te estás presentando ante el mismísimo Voldemort que evaluará si pasas o no de curso—dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para tranquilizarla—sólo quiero que hablemos de lo que sucedió anoche, más específicamente de la primera parte cuando entraste a mi cuarto.

La castaña que se había relajado con el beso se volvió a tensar.

-Primero—siguió Snape—quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos anoche, como te dije, yo te amo y eso no cambiará. Pero lo que no me gustó fue lo que estuviste dispuesta a hacer, esa no eres tú Hermione. La chica que me gusta y de la que me enamoré es valiente que si bien está dispuesta a todo para lograr lo que se propone, jamás lo haría cayendo en bajezas como la que estuviste a punto de hacer. Si no hubiese sido espía y estuviera acostumbrado a dormir con un ojo abierto y uno cerrado, me habrías violado—Hermione sólo lo miraba en silencio con la cabeza gacha—y ahí que hubieras hecho, hubieras podido vivir con ese cargo de conciencia aunque yo no recordara nada. La valentía no va solamente por hacer las cosas que te propones, sino que hacer lo correcto aunque no sepas si resultará o no. Claramente no tenías cómo saber si yo te aceptaría o rechazaría, pero hubiera esperado que al menos lo intentaras ya que tenías tantas ganas de estar conmigo. Me hubiera esperado ese comportamiento de una de las serpientes, pero no de la princesa de los leones. Así que ahora señorita Granger—dijo acariciando su mentón para que la chica levantara el rostro, que se dio cuenta tenía unas lágrimas de vergüenza que corrían silenciosas—primero, no quiero que llore, usted debe asumir la consecuencia de sus actos y bien lo sabe y segundo, quiero que se retire y vaya a pensar en esto que le acabo de decir y quiero que mañana, después de la última tutoría, me dé una buena explicación a todo esto.

-Sí profesor Snape, con su permiso me retiro.

Se puso de pie avergonzada y un poco triste, sabía que sus actos tendrían consecuencias pero esperaba que al menos hubiera habido un beso de buenos días o de despedida decente después de haber dormido juntos.

-Un momento Granger—dijo acercándose por atrás, por lo que ella se giró para verlo—una cosa más—aquí la abrazo fuerte, hundiendo su cara en su cuello y dejando un beso en sus labios—que tengas un buen día, pero recuerda, no quiero que vengas a verme hasta la tutoría, salvo que tengas clases conmigo. No estoy enojado contigo pero si un poco decepcionado de tu actitud, por eso quiero que pienses bien las cosas, ¿está bien?—ella asintió un poco más calmada—ahora usa la red flu para llegar a tu cuarto, nos vemos—dijo saliendo él por la puerta en dirección al despacho del director, necesitaba hablar con él.

Mientras esto sucedía, en el gran comedor Harry y Ginny se preguntaban por su amiga. Había estado muy rara las últimas semanas, en especial después de las vacaciones de navidad y no habían conseguido sonsacarle nada al respecto. Más encima, hoy no se presentaba a desayunar y eso los tenía preocupado, así que la pelirroja se acercó a la mesa de las serpientes y buscó a Draco, él podría darles más información de su paradero. El chico conversaba animadamente con Luna, que había decidido sentarse con su novio a pesar de las miradas que le dirigían los de la mesa.

-Hola Draco, Luna, saben dónde está Hermione, ella es madrugadora y no ha bajado aún a desayunar.

\- Tranquila Ginny—respondió Malfoy—probablemente se quedó estudiando hasta tarde pociones y hoy se quedó dormida. Ya le llevaré yo algo a la torre para cuando despierte.

-No te preocupes, sé que está bien. Vi unas hadas volar cerca de la torre, así que no debería haber ningún problema o ellas no estarían por ahí—dio Luna mientras le sonreía.

-Gracias chicos, es que estoy realmente preocupada por ella, la he notado extraña desde las vacaciones. No será por Ron otra vez, no quiero que vuela a estar mal por culpa del zopenco de mi hermano.

-No te preocupes Weasley, ella está bien. Si te tranquiliza le tendré un ojo puesto encima para que se cuide—terminó de decir el rubio mientras guardaba algunas cosas del desayuno en una servilleta, tomaba de la mano a su chica y se iban en dirección a la torre.

Un poco más tranquila, se volvió a buscar a Harry para contarle lo que le habían dicho y se dirigieron a buscar sus cosas para ir a clases.

Hermione llegó a su cuarto y se hecho sobre la cama, ya había tomado desayuno y estaba vestida, por lo que todavía tenía un rato para relajarse y pensar antes de la primera clase. Sabía que Severus tenía razón, pero qué explicación podría darle si ni ella misma lo sabía. Se había comportado prácticamente como mortífaga al espiarlo durante días y entrar a su cuarto dispuesto a violarlo. Poniéndolo desde esa perspectiva ya no sonaba tan valiente como había sonado en la sala multiuso, al contrario era pura cobardía y bajeza. ¡Gracias a Merlín y Morgana que Severus estaba despierto e impidió que cometiera semejante atrocidad! Qué la había llevado a comportarse así. Tenía demasiadas interrogantes en su cabeza y ésta comenzó a dolerle, por lo que decidió olvidarlo por el momento y dirigirse a clases, ya sabía quien la podría ayudar, pero probablemente se espantara cuando lo supiera. Bajó al escuchar a Draco y Luna que entraban en la torre y la llamaban. Como Luna no sabía nada del plan, Draco sólo se limitó a sonreírle de manera pícara y le entregó lo que le había llevado contándole que Potter y compañía habían estado preguntando por ella durante el desayuno porque estaban preocupados por su comportamiento, él les dijo que se tranquilizaran, que era por las pociones pero que estaría pendiente. Terminó diciéndole que creía que debía hablar con ellos.

Les dio las gracias por los bocadillos y juntos bajaron a sus respectivas clases. Por el camino se les unieron Harry y Ginny quienes optaron por no preguntar nada todavía, porque la veían feliz comiendo y charlando con ellos. Las horas fueron pasando y Hermione fue poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa, debía hablar con sus amigos y tenía miedo a su reacción, pero esta vez lo haría sería valiente y hablaría con la verdad. Después de comer Luna se dirigió a la biblioteca a terminar unos deberes pendientes, por lo que la chica aprovechó de invitar a sus tres amigos a la sala multiuso, le había pedido a unos elfos que le facilitaran algunas bebidas y algo para comer para tener allá, porque la charla sería larga, y salieron juntos del comedor bajo la atenta mirada del profesor, quien había notado lo nerviosa que estaba Granger durante la cena, probablemente hablaría con sus amigos y les pediría consejo y eso la tenía tan asustada. Ojalá saliera bien y ella aprendiera del error que estuvo a punto de cometer, porque si la conversación con el director lo había alegrado a él, ella estaría aún más feliz.

* * *

Me alegra tanto saber que les gustó el capítulo anterior. no se preocupen que el que tendrá celos es Ron, embarazo no sé todavía si habrá, lo tendré en mente.

Cariños ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Cuando estuvieron los cuatro instalados en cómodos sillones que la sala les había facilitado (Gracias a Merlín que no apareció el espejo como los días anteriores) Hermione empezó a contarles su historia.

-Chicos, sé que les debo una explicación, más a ustedes dos que son como mi familia que a Draco porque, por circunstancias del destino, es el que más cerca ha estado de mí este último tiempo. Cuando ustedes se fueron y nosotros nos quedamos para la reconstrucción pensé que todo iría bien con Ron, pero ya se dieron cuenta que no fue así, él quería cosas que yo no estaba lista para dar y eso no lo entendió y, estoy suponiendo, eso fue lo que gatilló su infidelidad con Lavender. Nunca creí que él fuera capaz de hacer algo así, ni a mí ni a cualquiera, pero parece que el sexo era más importante que el amor o la amistad. Cuando lo vi besándose con esa, creí morir, yo realmente lo quería y extrañaba, me dolió que no fuera honesto conmigo y terminara como lo habría hecho un hombre de verdad, me dolió más que el hecho que no me visitara durante las vacaciones y me acompañara para conocer a mis padres.

Sus amigos guardaban un silencio total, se daban cuenta que esto le estaba costando mucho y sospechaban que sólo era el comienzo.

-Después que terminamos de reconstruir el castillo, la distancia se hizo más notoria, yo debí quedarme porque el profesor Snape me ayudaría a devolverles la memoria a mis padres que, con ayuda de Draco, habíamos localizado en Australia. Esto era necesario porque debía ser yo quien elaborara completamente la poción sin que nadie más tuviera contacto con los ingredientes que necesitaría. Una vez que estuvo lista esa parte, nos trasladamos a Australia y digo nos porque el profesor Snape debió acompañarme ya que habían sido vistos algunos mortífagos por el área y no querían que fuera sola—aquí tomó un poco más de aire de lo normal, aunque ya sabían del beso, le era difícil contarlo porque en ese momento aún era novia de Ron—fue aquí donde después de una de mis recurrentes pesadillas besé al profesor. No sé si fue en agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por mí o por otra cosa, el problema fue que me gustó, se sintió bien y no pude evitar compararlo con Ron, los de él eran desesperados, besos que siempre intentaban conseguir algo más, nunca disfrutábamos el momento. Cuando recuperé a mis padres, él me dejó para que pasara tiempo con ellos y por más que invité a Ron a conocerlos, no tuvo ningún interés en aparecer y eso me dolió muchísimo. Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos y él no quería compartir conmigo esta alegría me molestó, pretendía que yo fuera a visitarlo y dejara a mi familia porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar sus cosas por mí, por alguien que no quería tener relaciones con él. No seguí insistiendo porque podríamos hablar a la vuelta de las vacaciones y por eso comencé a buscarlo la primera noche ya que no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo en el tren. Me rompió el corazón encontrarlo besando a Lavender y fui a refugiarme al único lugar donde no podrían encontrarme, la sala multiuso. Es aquí donde he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo libre, incluso durante la noche porque me abre un acceso directo a mi cuarto para no tener que recorrer los pasillos y correr el riego de ser descubierta por algún profesor. Los primeros días estuve mal, ya vieron que estuve a punto de volar el salón de pociones y me castigaron por eso, pero luego alguien me sacó del agujero en que estaba, él me mostró que puedo seguir adelante gracias a los estudios y esfuerzo que pongo en las cosas que hago. Él se ofreció a darme clases particulares para adelantar mis materias para los estudios que quiero realizar cuando salga del colegio. Y sí, hablo del profesor Snape—aquí notó que los chicos ponían incluso más atención—él ha sido capaz de enseñarme a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, a no dejarme vencer por las dificultades que me topo en el camino, si no hubiera sido por él, estaría ahora encerrada junto a Lockhart en el hospital por haberme vuelto loca de dolor. Toda su ayuda hizo que comenzara a despertar en mí algo que creía había muerto el primer día de clases, al principio era simplemente disfrutando su compañía durante las clases y las rondas nocturnas en las que me acompañaba, después empecé a necesitarlo, en especial cuando dejó de acompañarme en la vigilancia nocturna. Fue ahí que, mientras estaba en la sala, se materializó un espejo que conoces bien Harry, el espejo que muestra tus más profundos deseos—Harry asintió a modo de comprensión—y tuve miedo, no quería ver lo que mi corazón deseaba porque temía descubrir que todavía necesitaba a Ron así que lo esquivé durante mucho tiempo, porque siempre estaba aquí cuando yo entraba a la sala. Luego el baile de navidad y la brillante idea del director, descubrí de inmediato que mi pareja en la mesa era nada menos que el profesor Snape, aunque él no lo sabía, y después de charlar y bailar con él, se fue y me dejó ahí hundida en mis pensamientos, algo no iba bien y era hora de averiguarlo. Y fue cuando lo descubrí, me vine a la sala a buscar el espejo y a afrontar lo que el espejo me quisiera mostrar y lo vi a él, sí chicos, pueden quitar esa cara—Ginny y Harry tenían los ojos como platos sin dar crédito a lo que oían—vi a Severus Snape en persona, pero no como cuando tú veías a tus padres Harry, sino que lo veía en tiempo real, como si lo estuviera mirando a través de una ventana, me permitía ver todo lo que hacía en ese momento. Durante un tiempo me conformé con mirarlo pero el final de las clases se acercaba y quería tener un recuerdo de él y no precisamente una pluma de su escritorio. Ginny, sé que te imaginas que clase de recuerdo quería tener—intentó tomar aire para relajarse, ahora venía lo fuerte—el problema es lo que estuve a punto de hacer para conseguirlo.

-Hermione—interrumpió Harry—me estás diciendo que te enamoraste del profesor Snape y que harías cualquier cosa por estar con él.

-No haría Harry—dijo sonrojada—ya lo hice.

Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada, Draco no había abierto la boca durante todo el relato porque el conocía la mayor parte de la información, estaba ahí para apoyarla si sus amigos reaccionaban mal, esperaba que no. Ginny y Harry estaban sorprendidos, habían sospechado algo luego de descubrir varias veces a Hermione y al profesor mirándose en el comedor sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

-Hermione—continuó su amigo—sabes que te apoyaremos en lo que creas es mejor para ti, aunque me cueste admitirlo, ustedes son bastante parecidos en su forma de ser, pero quiero que estés segura de esto y él también, porque si te lastima tendrá serios problemas conmigo y no me gustaría pelear con él ahora que sabemos cómo es. Así que mejor termina tu historia, qué fue lo que hiciste.

-Lo que les voy a contar es algo de lo que no estoy orgullosa y ahora lo sé, pero tenía miedo y eso fue lo que me empujó a hacerlo—ahora no había marcha atrás—ayer en la noche, luego de mi clase con Snape, vine a la sala dispuesta a todo por estar una noche con él, la sala me facilitó todo lo que necesitaba, incluso una puerta directa a su habitación, no se preocupen que no entraré en detalles—dijo ante la cara que había empezado a poner Draco y Harry, no tenían ganas de saber de las aventuras de su amiga con el pocionista—así que sólo me quedaba actuar. Mi intención, en las palabras correctas y sin adornos, era violarlo. Aunque no en el completo sentido de la palabra, iba dispuesta a hacerle sexo oral, que no viera ni pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y luego obliviarlo para que no recordara nada. Gracias a Merlín y a toda su descendencia no logré mi cometido porque me descubrió y pasó lo que tenía que pasar, pero con su total consentimiento.

-Pero Hermione…-la cara de espanto de Ginny y de Harry la asustaron.

-No les pido que me perdonen ni me entiendan, pero necesitaba ser honesta con ustedes, son parte de mi familia y necesitaba decirles que de verdad lo quiero, quiero a Severus Snape.

Ahora que se había desahogado con ellos, esperó en silencio lo que le fueran a decir. Sabía que había estado mal, pero no quiso seguir ocultándoles lo que sentía.

-Herm—se acercó Ginny a abrazarla—sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y que quiero que seas feliz, me duele que no hayas confiado en mí desde un comienzo, podríamos haber buscado otra alternativa para que te acercaras a él, porque intentar violarlo creo que esa no eres tú, tú eres una mujer valiente y leal que no caería en una bajeza de esas. Menos mal no pasó a mayores, pero quiero que sepas que no me hubiera gustado para nada saber que lo hiciste.

-Opino lo mismo que Ginny—no sé qué rayos te sucedió, pero espero que no vuelvas a intentar algo parecido, esas cosas son dignas de un mortífago y tú eres todo lo contrario.

-Gracias chicos, necesitaba tanto de ustedes y sus consejos, porque ahora tengo que pensar un buen discurso para disculparme con Snape, me llevé un buen reto hoy en la mañana por todo esto y no quiere que vaya a verlo hasta que no tenga un buen argumento para todo esto.

Ya más tranquila se quedaron un buen rato más ocnversando de todo un poco, Hermione ya se sentía más liviana después de confesarse con sus amigos, sabía que no le fallarían y se prometió no volver a ocultarles información. Le alegraba darse cuenta que Draco ya era uno más del grupo y que se había hecho muy amigo de Harry, después de la pelea que tuvo con Ron por Hermione y Lavender, había estado un poco sólo y ahora volvía a tener alguien con quién conversar que no fuera de cosas de chicas.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, el toque de queda estaba más que pasado así que Draco le pidió a la sala pasadizos a las habitaciones de cada uno y se retiraron a dormir.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despertó más descansada que nunca, el sacarse un peso de encima definitivamente ayuda a dormir mejor, así que se arregló y se preparó para bajar a desayunar. Mientras esperaba a Draco, llegó un elfo con una carta de Harry. Le pedía disculpas por usar un elfo, pero era más rápido que ir a la lechucería a buscar a Hedwig. Quería hablar con ella a solas y le pedía que se juntara con él antes del desayuno en la puerta principal del colegio.

Debía ser urgente para no haber podido esperar a toparse con ella en el comedor, así que le gritó a Draco que debía irse y no podía esperarlo, y se fue hacia donde habían quedado. Cuando llegó, Harry ya la esperaba y fueron a caminar por los jardines para tener un poco más de privacidad.

-Sentémonos acá, la verdad es que me quedó dando vuelta toda la noche lo que nos contaste ayer. Primero estoy un poco enojado conmigo mismo por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba haciendo Ron para hacerlo entrar en razón y que por lo menos hubiera hablado contigo desde un comienzo. Segundo estoy sorprendido por tu elección, ¿en serio, Snape? Sé que no es mucho de mi incumbencia, pero quiero que pienses bien antes de decidirte seguir con él, en especial por todas las implicancias que tendrá y los problemas que pondrán algunas personas con su relación. Escojas lo que escojas, yo te apoyaré y te ayudaré en lo que necesites. Por último, quería decirte que me decepcioné un poco de ti por lo que estuviste por hacer. Querer estar con alguien de ese modo no es amor, es obsesión y son sentimientos completamente diferentes. En esto estoy de acuerdo con Snape, y deberás pensar muy bien lo que le dirás porque no creo que exista una excusa lo suficientemente buena para decir en este caso y no sé si un simple "disculpa" pueda solucionar las cosas. Sabes que eres como mi hermana y que me gustaría ayudarte, pero no puedo con esto, por más que intenté encontrar un motivo decente, no pude y quiero que me digas que es lo que piensas. Por eso quería hablar a solas contigo, quiero que hablemos como hermanos que somos.

-Lo se Harry, sé que te decepcioné a ti más que a nadie pero necesitaba decirlo. No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice y de lo que estuve a punto de hacer, la verdad no sé qué decir. Que me dejé llevar, que el deseo pudo conmigo no son pretextos para un acto de esa índole, tal vez el hecho de lo dolida que quedé por lo de Ron, pero no puedo echarle la culpa a él de algo que es completamente culpa mía. Así que no sé qué diré cuando esté con él hoy en la clase, partiré con un "lo siento" pero de ahí me quedaré estancada.

-Qué bueno que lo comprendas, espero que todo vaya bien entonces—y abrazándola terminó—y que no vuelvas a cometer una tontera como esa.

-Gracias Harry, ahora vamos que me muero de hambre, a ver si alcanzamos a tomar algo de desayuno antes de irnos a clases.

Corrieron adentro riendo como no lo hacían hace tiempo y llegaron a tiempo para tomar un poco de jugo y unas tostadas con las cosas que les gustaban, luego se fueron a clases como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Severus estaba preocupado porque no veía a la castaña por ningún lado y tampoco a Potter, a lo mejor no había ido tan bien lo conversado ayer y ahora discutían en alguna parte del castillo, pero se calmó cuando la vio llegar, agitada pero feliz, con su amigo a intentar comer algo antes de irse. Así que salió del comedor y se dirigió a preparar las clases que tenía a continuación.

En el camino se encontró con su ahijado, como tenía algunos minutos antes de su primera clase, lo invitó a pasar a su despacho porque traía cara de querer hablar con él. Una vez dentro se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-¿Y bien Draco? Qué es lo que quieres decirme, veo por tu cara que venías a decirme algo así que tendrá que ser rápido porque tengo clases en 5 minutos.

-Es corto padrino, no te quitará mucho tiempo, solamente quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones con Hermione—Snape levanta una ceja sorprendido por la pregunta—no me pongas esa cara, es obvio que Potter, Ginny y yo ya sabemos todo ella nos lo contó ayer, y por todo quiero decir todo. Yo sólo quiero asegurarme que ella no vuelva a salir lastimada, sé que no es tu estilo, pero prefiero asegurarme y ten por seguro que tendrás a Potter también pendiente de eso.

-Supuse que les había contado cuando los vi salir ayer a los cuatro juntos del comedor, pero primero te diré que no es de tu incumbencia ni de nadie lo que haga o deje de hacer con Hermione—Draco sonrió ante la mención del nombre de su amiga y no su apellido—y segundo no te preocupes que no la lastimaré, cuando yo quiero a alguien lo hago de verdad.

-Gracias, era todo lo que necesitaba oír, ahora te dejo con tus clases porque yo también me voy a las mías, si llego tarde el temido profesor de pociones me gritará un buen rato y me descontará puntos.

-Muy gracioso, más vale que te des prisa porque si no perderás algo más que puntos.

Draco salió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a buscar sus cosas para no llegar tarde, mientras Snape preparaba los materiales que iba a necesitar, ahora tendría clases con ella y eso sería extraño, porque tendría que aguantarse las tremendas ganas que tenía de besarla. No la tenía tan cerca desde ayer y ya la extrañaba.

A la hora, él abrió la puerta de la sala para permitir a los alumnos entrar y que se ubicaran en sus lugares. Una rápida mirada al salón y se dio cuenta de que faltaban Weasley y Brown. Sonrió para sí, aprovecharía de seguir castigando a ese chico por haber lastimado a Hermione y a la causa de todo y su retraso era la excusa perfecta. Apenas cerró la puerta, apareció el pelirrojo que se notaba venía corriendo por lo agitado que estaba y detrás Lavender que venía igual.

-Perdón profesor, no encontraba mis libros—dijo Ron tratando de respirar con normalidad esperando que no le descontaran muchos puntos.

-Y cuál es pretexto de la señorita, tampoco los encontraba.

-Yo lo estaba ayudando a buscarlos profesor, al parecer alguien quería hacer llegar tarde a Ron a su clase porque estaban escondidos dentro de un basurero de la sala común.

-Que gentileza la suya señorita Brown pero es que acaso ustedes no tienen varita—dijo Snape disfrutando esto viendo que había varios que se reían en su sala.

-Sí señor, la tenemos con nosotros todo el tiempo—dijo ella.

-Quiere decir que son magos capaces de realizar magia, o me equivoco.

-No señor, no se equivoca—contestó Ron rojo, esto no iba bien.

-Y no tuvieron acaso en su cuarto curso una clase donde les enseñaron el hechizo convocador que podría haber solucionado su problema de inmediato señor Weasley.

-Sí señor—mierda, estaban fritos.

-Veo que se le está pegando la estupidez de algunas personas, espero que no contagie al resto de mi clase o podría causar un desastre. Cincuenta puntos menos cada uno por su estupidez y los dos están castigados. La señorita Brown limpiará la lechucería, sin magia por supuesto, bajo la atenta vigilancia de Filch y usted señor Weasley limpiará los baños del colegio obviamente sin magia durante todo el fin de semana y no me importa que tenga salida al pueblo o entrenamiento, ahora no me hagan perder más tiempo y ubíquense en los lugares que están libres a la de ya!

La clase siguió con normalidad, todos trabajaban en silencio, por lo que le dio tiempo para sentarse a observar a Hermione. Estuvo con la cabeza gacha toda la hora y no levantó la mano para responder sus preguntas, probablemente por lo del día anterior. Por lo menos tenía su última tutoría hoy en la tarde y ahí podrían hablar. Cuando estaban por terminar la clase, golpearon la puerta y entró Hagrid.

-Disculpe que lo moleste profesor Snape, pero podría prepararme una poción para las lechuzas del colegio, deben haber comido algo en mal estado porque casi todas están con problemas estomacales, vengo de la lechucería y eso es un desastre.

-Claro que sí, cuando termine con mis clases buscaré alguna que sirva, y por la lechucería no se preocupe porque la señorita Brown la limpiará. Te la mando cuando la tenga lista.

-Gracias profesor Snape—y se retiró.

-Bien señorita Brown, veo que tendrá bastante trabajo así que le recomiendo no hacer planes para el fin de semana porque me temo que le tomará bastante tiempo tenerla limpia, la poción que necesitan tarda un par de días en estar lista. Ahora quiero todas las muestras de las pociones en mi escritorio y pueden retirarse.

Con la clase terminada, todos se dirigieron a las que tenían después. La castaña se había sentido cohibida con la presencia de Severus porque todavía no sabía qué hacer, en la tarde tendría su última clase con él y no tenía ningún pretexto válido para darle. Esperaba, por primera vez, que el día pasara lento, pero no fue así.

Sin si quiera darse cuenta, ya estaba sentada en el comedor al lado de Ginny intentando comer, estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Y si la alejaba de su lado por lo que hizo y porque no podía darle una explicación? Ginny intentaba relajarla y calmarla diciéndole que todo iría bien y que tenía amigos que la apoyaban. La castaña le sonrió, le había hecho mucha falta tenerla de confidente, por lo que pudo comer algo. Cuando llegó la hora de su clase, se despidió de ella y se dirigió a las mazmorras. A lo hecho, pecho, golpeó la puerta y entró.

* * *

Aquí les dejo otro, respondiendo a los mensajes, no hay nada que me moleste más que cuando los amigos no se apoyan en las decisiones que toman, podrán no estar de acuerdo, pero no significa que la abandonen por eso. Por eso me gusta cuando, en casos como estos, los amigos apoyan a Hermione por muy extraño que suene.

Cariños ;)


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

-Pase Hermione, por favor siéntese—tomó asiento en la silla de siempre, frente a su escritorio—hoy es el último día de las tutorías por lo que me gustaría hablar algunas cosas con usted. Como usted sabe, cada cierto tiempo he mandado informes al Ministerio sobre sus avances en la materia y lo que hemos estado haciendo, además de la cantidad de pociones que ha realizado, tanto para la enfermería como para San Mungo, lo cual también es un punto a favor en su currículum como pocionista. Hablé con el Director y me ha informado que el Ministerio a aprobado con muy buenas calificaciones sus avances, eso quiere decir que, de aquí a que termine el año, deberá tomar una decisión con respecto a su futuro. Si quiere seguir por el área de la medimagia, podrá asistir a Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería el año que sigue y luego terminar sus estudios en el hospital bajo la tutela de algún medimago de la lista que le entregaré a continuación. Por otro lado, si decide seguir la carrera de pocionista, deberá escoger a algún profesor de la lista y podrá asistirlo en las clases de los alumnos más pequeños, para luego poder ir tomando práctica y terminar con los cursos más avanzados, siempre bajo la supervisión del Ministerio.

Dicho esto, le entregó dos sobres, uno con los resultados de los informes que mandaba Snape y otro con las listas de medimagos y pocionistas que podrían ser sus tutores a futuro.

-Antes de que los abra, piense bien en lo que decidirá y con quién estudiará, porque no todos los tutores son ingleses, algunos trabajan en el extranjero y deberá viajar a su lugar de trabajo para poder estudiar con ellos. Teniendo claro eso, sólo le queda la última parte de su práctica que consiste en realizar correctamente tres pociones de manera simultánea, que se encuentran escritas en la pizarra del laboratorio, y contestar este examen respecto a ellas. Tómese el tiempo que necesite, organice bien el tiempo de cada poción, analícelas primero para ver con cual comenzar y no tendrá problemas con ellas.

-Antes de comenzar quería agradecerle Severus por todas las molestias que se tomó al ser mi tutor—si él la trataba de usted como si nada ella también lo haría—pensaré bien qué carrera seguir y le notificaré cuando tenga una respuesta para mandar al Ministerio. Ahora si me disculpa, iré a comenzar con las pociones.

Se levantó con la frente en alto, Severus notaba que se había enojado un poco por como la trataba, pero él era todavía su tutor por lo que la trataría así cuando estuvieran en clases, así que riéndose por dentro la siguió al laboratorio para evaluar su último examen.

Luego de casi tres horas de trabajo, una agotada Hermione dejaba tres perfectas pociones sobre el escritorio del profesor, junto a un pergamino con las respuestas del examen.

-Muy Hermione, vamos al despacho para enviar esto al Ministerio de inmediato, así dentro de pocos días sabrá los resultados.

Subieron nuevamente y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Hermione estaba nerviosa, sabía que no podía seguir dilatando el momento de hablar, pero parecía que él no tuviera ninguna intención de escucharla, ese trato formal la tenía confundida, a lo mejor no quería nada con ella por lo que se iría como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mientras ella pensaba esto, Severus escribía una carta para mandar con las pociones y el examen. Cuando terminó, le dio el paquete a su lechuza y ella se fue rumbo al Ministerio a dejar su encomienda.

-Listo Hermione, oficialmente has terminado tu tutoría—ella levantó la mirada, no se le pasó por alto que la había tratado de "tu" y no de "usted" como hace un rato—qué, no pongas esa cara, creías que estaba enojado contigo por el trato formal que estaba ocupando. En este colegio, primero soy tu profesor y, hasta ahora, tu tutor de pociones. Pero ya que terminaste las tutorías, soy solo tu profesor y ahora no estamos en clases, ven vamos a sentarnos delante de la chimenea para estar más cómodos, tú me debes una explicación y espero que sea buena.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, él esperando, ella estrujando su uniforme.

-Yo…eehhh…

-Mmmmm ¿mi pequeña sabelotodo se quedó sin palabras? Por qué no intenté esto antes en clases—dijo un sorprendido profesor— ¿qué sucede, no vienes con ningún argumento para explicarte?

-La verdad es que por más que le di vueltas al asunto, no fui capaz de encontrar nada que validara mi comportamiento.

-¿Ni si quiera luego de haber hablado con tus amigos? No te seguí ni te leí la mente si es lo que estás pensando, los vi salir ayer juntos del gran comedor, hoy entraste tarde a desayunar riendo como no lo hacías hace tiempo con Potter y después del desayuno tuve la visita de Draco intentando averiguar mis intenciones contigo.

-No quiero volver a decepcionarte, pero no tengo justificación alguna. Venía tan convencida de que resultaría todo bien, que no me detuve a pensar el verdadero motivo por el cual quería hacerlo ni las consecuencias que tendría de ser descubierta. Sólo puedo decirte que lo siento y que si esto no te basta, será mejor que me vaya ahora. Lo siento, no quería lastimarte.

Al terminar se puso de pie para salir del despacho, no quería permanecer cerca de él si ya no la quería, dolía mucho. En eso siente como le toman la mano impidiendo que se marche.

-¿Quién dijo que quiero que te vayas?

Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-Ven, siéntate otra vez. Quería que vieras que por más que pensaras, ningún argumento apoyaría lo que intentaste hacer. Que por más que le dieras vueltas al asunto, no encontrarías razón alguna que validara tus actos. Podría decirte que no vinieras a verme sin tener un argumento y no te volvería a ver—ella se quedó pensativa frente a esto y bajó la cabeza arrepentida—mírame pequeña, creo que ya aprendiste la lección ¿o no? Espero que, pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante, siempre nos hablemos con la verdad, por muy dura y difícil que sea, mejor eso a pensar barbaridades para conseguir lo que se quiere.

Dicho esto, tomó su mentón para acercar su rostro y poder besarla. La había extrañado, ahora que la tenía le costaba estar lejos de ella. Poco a poco el beso comenzó a tornarse más intenso y las manos fueron explorando todo lo que encontraron. Después de un rato tuvieron que parar para poder tomar aire con normalidad y aprovecharon de mirarse a los ojos como si jamás se hubiesen visto.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?—preguntó él para bajar un poco la temperatura, de lo contrario la tomaría ahí y no quería apresurarse.

-Bien, la verdad no le puse mucha atención a nada, estaba muy nerviosa por la conversación que te debía y sólo pensaba en eso durante las clases. Pero en la tarde tuve mi última clase de pociones y me dieron buenas noticias—dijo riéndose—ahora debo pensar qué carrera escoger y a qué tutor elegir, me quieres ayudar—le preguntó buscando los sobres que antes le había entregado.

-No debería Hermione, no puedo escoger ni influir en tu decisión, eso es algo que tendrás que consultar con la almohada. Soy tu profesor y fue tu tutor durante este tiempo, no sería ético que dijera algo que te llevara a elegir tu carrera, eres tú quien deberá evaluar los pros y contras de cada una y luego ver la lista de personas con las que podrías estudiar y en que parte del mundo lo harías, pensando si quieres dejar a tus amigos por un largo tiempo o permanecer aquí con ellos. Te recomiendo una ducha tranquila y dormir bien para pensar con calma. Y hablando de dormir señorita—dijo con picardía—su hora para estar en su torre pasó hace rato, si no quiere que le descuente puntos, será mejor que ocupe la chimenea y no la vea rondando por los pasillos—terminó dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Pero Severus—dijo haciendo un puchero—no quiero dormir sola, he tenido problemas para dormir y he tenido que insonorizar la habitación para que Draco no entre a ver qué me pasa cada vez que grito—esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa que transmitía la doble intencionalidad de sus palabras.

-¿Volvieron las pesadillas?—dijo sin entender a qué se refería.

-Más o menos, he tenido sueños donde un hombre se acerca a mí a oscuras y comienza a tocarme—dice mientras se acerca más a él para terminar sobre sus piernas, ahora entiende de lo que hablaba—y siempre despierto muy agitada.

-No me digas—dijo comenzando a acariciar las piernas de ella—tendrás que ser más específica en cuanto a cómo te toca el hombre de tus sueños, para buscar la mejor solución y que ya no tengas problemas con ese tipo de "pesadillas".

-Mmmmm, primero recuerdo que no estábamos en un lugar como este, sino que era en una habitación, de eso estoy segura.

-Pero eso tiene fácil solución—acto seguido la toma en brazos, ella aprovecha de enrollar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y de besarlo sin detenerse, y la lleva a su habitación—listo preciosa, pero creo que mencionaste que en el sueño, ese hombre te tocaba por todas partes.

-Sí, sus manos no dejaban un solo rincón de mi cuerpo sin tocar—dijo mientras comenzaba a desabrochar todos los botones que fue encontrando para poder desvestir al hombre—ahg! En mis sueños no había tanta ropa—y realizando un hechizo para desvestir, los dejó a los dos desnudos.

-Voy a tener que enseñarte lo que es la paciencia, me gusta disfrutar del juego previo, desvestir entre besos y admirar a la mujer que tengo a mi lado y no me dejaste hacerlo, eso señorita Granger tendrá un severo castigo.

Y tomándola de la mano, la llevó a su cama, la tendió para luego amarrar sus manos a la cabecera.

-Ahora aprenderás el significado de la paciencia—y comenzó a besarla de manera lenta y tortuosa en los pies, para subir por sus piernas, entretenerse un buen rato en las rodillas, los muslos y cuando estuvo por llegar a su vulva se detuvo y volvió a bajar.

Después siguió con sus brazos, costillas, su vientre y ombligo. La besó por todas partes, evitando aquellos lugares que sabía ella deseaba que tocara. Ella se revolvía en la cama, intentando desatarse de sus amarras para poder hacerlo llegar a donde lo necesitaba. Él prosiguió con su ronda de besos, esta vez se ocupó de sus labios, sus ojos, su cuello y todo su rostro, dejando para el final sus orejas. Al llegar a ellas y mordisquearlas suavemente le susurró:

-Espero que después de esto no te apresures tanto la próxima vez preciosa, y me dejes disfrutarte y admirarte.

Sin siquiera esperar respuesta, comenzó a tocarla en los lugares precisos. Mientras la besaba, tomó sus pechos y los acarició suavemente para luego ir apretándolos con mayor intensidad, después de dedicó a besarlos y a morder sus pezones que tanto lo llamaban. Luego comenzó a bajar con besos por su vientre, sin dejar de acariciar sus pechos hasta que llegó al lugar que se moría de ganas por poseer. Ahí se detuvo, levantó la mirada y con una sonrisa lasciva comenzó a besar y a dar pequeños mordiscos a su clítoris, mientras con una de sus manos la penetraba. Cuando estuvo a punto de venirse, se detuvo, llevándose un grito de enojo por la interrupción.

-¿¡Por qué haces eso?!—Dijo casi sin aire—estaba a punto.

-Porque quiero que te vengas conmigo dentro—y acto seguido la penetró de una sola estocada, llevándola al tan ansiado orgasmo que le había negado unos segundos antes.

Sin esperar a que se recuperara por completo, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella lento, con calma, disfrutando de las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo al sentirla tan apretada luego de su orgasmo. Aprovechó para desatarla por medio de un hechizo no verbal y sintió con sus manos le acariciaban la espalda y tomaban su rostro para besarlo.

-Más rápido—susurró en su oído.

-Que aprendimos sobre la paciencia, sólo siénteme, disfruta—y siguió a su propio ritmo, esperando que ella se recuperara por completo.

Mientras la penetraba, la instó por medio de besos a mantener los ojos cerrados, al no ver, los demás sentidos se potenciaron y sentía como su cuerpo absorbía cada centímetro de la piel del miembro de su amante, como sus manos rasposas pero a la vez tiernas y suaves la recorrían por completo y le amasaban los pechos y las nalgas. Sentía también los labios del hombre, dejando besos en todos los lugares a los que llegaba. Y todas esas sensaciones potenciadas, hicieron que rápidamente llegara un segundo orgasmo sin que Severus aumentara la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Él aprovecho de detenerse un momento y salir de ella, no aguantaría mucho más si seguía así y quería que disfrutara todavía más. Le dio un tierno beso y le acarició el rostro para que abriera los ojos.

-Ven, quiero que te levantes—dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla. Ella se incorporó tratando de adivinar lo que se proponía ahora—quiero que te gires y quedes mirando hacia la cama—ella obedeció—ahora inclínate hasta que tu rostro toque la cama y separa bien las piernas.

Ella tembló ante esto, si era lo que ella pensaba la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de intentarlo, recién se acostumbraba a él. Severus se dio cuenta de la reacción de su chica, no quería asustarla por lo que se puso a su lado, la levantó de su posición, la abrazó y luego le dijo:

-Quiero que sepas que nunca haré algo que no quieras, no te preocupes, no intentaré nada nuevo, sólo es un cambio de posición que hará que tu cuerpo me sienta de manera diferente, no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí contigo.

Ella se relajó ante sus palabras y aprovechó para tomar sus labios y besarlo con ternura, dándole a entender que confiaba en él. Después se separó de él y tomó la posición que antes le había pedido. Snape se puso tras de ella y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica desde el cuello hasta sus nalgas y de vuelta, siguió luego con la lengua y mordiscos en puntos estratégicos para excitarla. Cuando estuvo lista, se puso de rodillas para lamer su sexo y saborear los fluidos que ya volvían a correr por su vulva, todo esto mientras Hermione gemía de placer y movía su cadera pidiendo más. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho de eso se incorporó, tomó su miembro y lo colocó de vuelta en su entrada, pero esta vez fue entrando lento para que sintiera como la llenaba hasta que llegó hasta lo más profundo, de ahí comenzó con un lento vaivén que hicieron que ella comenzara a gemir nuevamente su nombre pidiendo más. Esta vez la complació porque ya no resistía más y necesitaba venirse dentro de ella. De repente ella lo detuvo con su mano.

-¿Estás bien, quieres que me detenga? –dijo preocupado.

-No, por el contrario, quiero que te vengas para mí, pero quiero verte cuando lo hagas, quiero que me veas a los ojos cuando termine gritando tu nombre y tú el mío.

-¿Quieres intentar una última cosa?—ella asintió—Ven.

Y saliendo de ella, se recostó en la cama invitándola a subirse sobre él. Ella se sentó sobre sus piernas sin saber mucho que hacer. Él vio que dudaba, por lo que le tendió la mano haciendo que se incorporara sobre sus rodillas y con su otra mano tomó su pene y lo colocó en su entrada. Ahí ella comenzó a bajar hasta tenerlo por completo dentro. Después el mago tomó sus caderas y comenzó a moverla hasta que notó que ella comenzaba a tomar el control y la dejó seguir su propio ritmo dedicándose a disfrutar de la vista que ella le ofrecía.

Ella estaba en la cumbre del placer, sentía como la llenaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser y, al subir y bajar, sus pechos imitaban su movimiento lo que causaba que dolieran un poco pero era más placer que dolor. De repente sintió como unas manos los aferraban y pellizcaban sus pezones para estimularla. Hermione seguía disfrutando de todas estas sensaciones.

-Vente para mí pequeña—escuchó a lo lejos en su placer y de pronto sintió como la comenzaba a tocar para llevarla al orgasmo—vamos, no creo poder aguantar mucho más y quiero venirme junto a ti.

Eso fue como una inyección de placer, así que como pudo aumentó la velocidad y su orgasmo comenzó a formarse. De pronto y sin salirse de ella, él la tomó de la cadera y la giró para quedar nuevamente ella recostada en la cama, dejándole el trabajo duro a él para poder verlo a los ojos mientras se venían.

-Mírame Severus, quiero verte a los ojos mientras te vienes para mí.

-Vente preciosa que soy todo tuyo.

Y con una última estocado, ambos se vinieron a la vez gritando el nombre del otro sin apartar la vista de los ojos de su amante. Para evitar aplastarla, se recostó con ella sobre su pecho mientras recuperaban la respiración, y se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, y volvieron a descansar porque tenían al otro que los cuidaba de sus pesadillas.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Un molesto rayo de luz comenzó a colarse por la ventana de la habitación y le dio de lleno en la cara. Cuando pudo acostumbrarse a la claridad de la habitación, se giró para ver dormir a su acompañante que seguía abrazada a él, con el pelo cayendo por su espalda y las sábanas que le tapaban las nalgas y dejaba al descubierto esa piel suave que se había dedicado a besar y acariciar la noche anterior. Claramente era un tipo con suerte, jamás imaginó que alguien como ella pudiera quererlo, se había resignado a pasar una vida solitaria. Pero ella llegó para cambiarlo todo y no dejaría que esa oportunidad se le escapara.

Comenzó a acariciar la tentadora piel que tenía al alcance y a besar su cabeza para despertarla, sería fin de semana pero no podían pasarse todo el día en la cama por más que quisieran. Sintió como ella empezaba a moverse.

-Buenos días.

-Bueeenos días—dijo ella intentando suprimir un bostezo—qué hora es.

-Aún es temprano para ser sábado pero es necesario que vuelvas a tu habitación, sino el entrometido de mi ahijado se pondrá a imaginar cosas como que tú y yo pasamos la noche juntos y después vendrá a advertirme de no hacerte daño y todo eso y la verdad no me apetece hablar con él de lo que pasa aquí—dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Podría decirle que tuve que madrugar para terminar una poción, así no tendría que irme y podríamos quedarnos aquí acostados.

-Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo preciosa—dijo besando su frente—Draco no es tonto y sabrá de inmediato que lo que dices es una mentira—frente al puchero que le hacía ahora agregó—pero si quieres podemos salir al pueblo después del almuerzo, diré que iremos a comprar algunos ingredientes que necesito y que quiero mostrarte y problema resuelto, te parece.

-Está bien, si no queda de otra—y para provocarlo salió de la cama sin cubrirse y comenzó a recoger su ropa del suelo inclinándose de manera provocadora.

-No lograrás que cambie de opinión hechicera, por más que me muera de ganas de meterte a la ducha y tomarte ahí, no lo lograrás con tus trucos.

Hermione, sabiendo que a Severus le costaría horrores contenerse, decidió seguir con el juego y, contoneando las caderas, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha dejando la puerta abierta para tentarlo.

Snape sabía a lo que jugaba y estaba usando todo el autocontrol que le quedaba para no ir a la ducha con ella, pero de sólo imaginar las gotas de agua corriendo por su cuerpo cubierto de espuma, que ella habría generado al frotar la barra de jabón por su cuerpo, logró que una parte de su anatomía mandara al autocontrol al fin del mundo y demandara atención inmediata. Frente a esto no le quedó otra que tragarse sus palabras y dirigirse al baño, donde sorprendió a una feliz chica al darse cuenta de que la acompañaría en la ducha y podría seguir haciendo de las suyas con su profesor. Él había caído, pero eso no significaba que la dejaría hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Primero la hizo darle la espalda mientras tomaba el shampoo y le masajeó el pelo hasta generar suficiente espuma. Lo hizo de tal manera que ella terminó recostada en su hombro relajada al contacto, luego la metió bajo el agua y, repitiendo lo anterior, sacó toda la espuma de su cabello. Después se dedicó a su cuerpo y, tomando la barra de jabón, la fue pasando por sus pechos (donde se entretuvo bastante logrando arrancar suspiros de la castaña), su vientre, brazos, espalda y nalgas. Con sus piernas fue diferente, la alejó un poco de sí y se hincó como pudo en la bañera para pasar la barra de arriba abajo por ellas y, cuando estuvo enjabonada por completo, la volvió a poner bajo el agua, pero esta vez la dejó ahí mientras él se acercaba, aún inclinado, y comenzaba a besar sus rizos que habían quedado a la altura perfecta. Ella brincó al sentir la lengua del hombre recorrer sus pliegues y fue necesario que se recostara contra la muralla, de lo contrario, corría el riesgo de caerse del placer que sentía.

Severus aprovechó la posición en la que estaba y comenzó a estimularla con su lengua y sus dedos, no es que lo necesitara mucho porque ya estaba lista para él, pero le gustaba hacerla temblar en sus manos y saber que se ponía así por su contacto.

-Severus, por favor—dio entre gemidos.

-Por favor qué hechicera, tú fuiste la que me provocó, ahora atente a las consecuencias—dijo mientras seguía con su trabajo hasta que sintió como los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban y, al levantar la vista, vio la imagen más erótica que jamás haya visto. Ella había comenzado a masajear sus pechos y tiraba sus pezones para provocarse aún más placer mientras de su boca se escapaban gemidos mezclados con su nombre y el agua seguía corriendo por su cuerpo.

Y eso mandó lejos sus planes de tortura, la necesitaba ya mismo, así que se puso de pie, la tomó en sus brazos y la posicionó para poder penetrarla de un solo golpe ganándose un gemido por parte de ambos que estuvo a punto de hacer que se viniera antes de tiempo. Espero que se acostumbrara a él y comenzó a moverse lento primero para ir de a poco aumentando la velocidad llevándolos al orgasmo al por tiempo. Luego se ayudaron a jabonarse y enjuagarse mutuamente, se vistieron entre besos y la despidió en la chimenea para que se fuera a su habitación, ya se verían en la tarde. Por ahora él debía ir a hablar con el director para que lo autorizara a salir con Hermione por el fin de semana, quería darle una sorpresa que necesitaba preparación.

Una vez en su oficina, tuvo que aguantar el interrogatorio de su vida, qué cómo le iba con Hermione, que si la trataba bien, ¿le había hecho algún cumplido o un regalo? Y muchas otras que no se dio el trabajo de contestar, no estaba dispuesto a contarle su vida privada al viejo metiche. Al final consiguió la autorización que necesitaba, recordándole que debía permanecer en secreto hasta la graduación, al ser todavía profesor y alumna. Eso él lo tenía claro pero esperaba que los que sabían supieran mantener la boca cerrada. Prometiendo contar todo lo que ocurriera el fin de semana (aunque no tuviera intención de hacerlo) se dirigió al pueblo para poder aparecerse y tener todo listo para la tarde.

* * *

Disculpen la demora, me está costando encontrar tiempo para escribir, pero apenas pueda iré subiendo capítulos, tratando que no pase mucho tiempo entre uno y otro.

Es maravilloso ver que muchos leen la historia y dejan sus comentarios. Mil gracias por eso.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado

;)


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Habían quedado de juntarse a las 5 en la entrada del colegio, no corría riesgo de que nadie pensara nada, ya que todos sabían que ella hacía una pasantía de pociones con Snape, así que no le extrañaría a nadie que salieran a buscar ingredientes.

Ella estaba nerviosa, no sabía que ponerse porque aunque sólo fueran a pasear, quería verse bonita para él. Mandó un mensaje a Ginny y en menos de lo que se demoró en bajar a la sala para permitirle la entrada, la tenía ahí saltando nerviosa junto a ella por su cita. Ella le escogió unos pantalones grises ajustados con una polera negra que se ajustaba en las áreas precisas y unos zapatos no muy altos, por si caminaban mucho, pero lo suficiente como para estilizar aún más su figura. También la convenció de ponerse una bonita lencería negra, nunca se sabe cuánto rato tardarán o si los pilla una tormenta y deben refugiarse en algún lugar dijo con picardía. Una vez que estuvo lista le aplicó un suave maquillaje, para pasar desapercibida frente a los que la vieran pero que destacara sus rasgos, por último un poco de perfume y estaba lista. Ginny se ofreció a acompañarla a pasar el rato, pero ella la despidió diciendo que debía pensar sobre la maestría que tomaría al salir del colegio y que aprovecharía ese rato a solas para hacerlo, por lo que la pelirroja le deseo suerte, le hizo prometer que le contaría todo con lujo y detalle y la dejó sola.

La castaña aprovechó de sentarse en la salita frente al fuego, debía pensar bien. ¿Estaba dispuesta a hacer todos esos turnos a horarios insospechados en el hospital? Ella no temía al trabajo duro, pero no le gustaba mucho andar corriendo de un lado a otro solucionando problemas. Prefería la paz y calma para trabajar. La verdad hace un tiempo se había decidido pero no quería convencerse de eso por querer evaluar bien sus opciones. Sabía que las pociones era lo suyo, poder investigar sobre ellas y elaborarlas en la calma de un laboratorio. Con esa decisión ya tomada, abrió el sobre donde estaban escritos los nombres de las personas que podrían ser sus tutores en esa área. No eran muchos los maestros pocionistas, la lista no era muy larga. Antes de leer sus nombres tomó la decisión de que no quería irse del país a estudiar, no quería estar lejos de sus amigos y menos de Severus, por lo que revisó cuántos tutores dictaban sus clases en Inglaterra, sólo eran dos. Los otros trabajaban en Escocia, Estados Unidos, Holanda y en varios países de África. Después se fijó en lo que hacían, uno se dedicaba a la recolección e investigación de nuevos ingredientes a nivel mundial y a la elaboración de pociones, el otro investigaba y elaboraba pociones nuevas para los hospitales y hacía clases en un colegio. De nuevo el problema de los viajes, si el pocionista recolectaba ingredientes por el mundo, ella debería viajar también y no le agradaba mucho la idea, por otra parte también estaba la opción de enseñar y eso no podía ser tan malo, en el peor de los casos podría pedirle consejos a Severus para que la ayudara. Sí, esa era la mejor opción, ahora sólo quedaba ver de quién se trataba para decirle a Severus que mandara la solicitud al Ministerio. Al correr la mano con que tapaba los nombres quedó gratamente sorprendida, por eso no quiso que abriera el sobre delante de él, el maestro pocionista que podría ser su tutor en la Maestría de pociones, que vivía en Inglaterra y hacía clases era el mismísimo Severus Snape. Eso era fantástico, pero también podría presentar un problema, no sabía si aceptarían la solicitud si se sabía que ella y él mantenían una relación. Qué hacer, necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto y no se le ocurría quién podría ser. Tenía que ser algún profesor que supiera de eso, pero cómo preguntar sin que se descubriera su relación con Severus.

Estuvo un buen rato pensando, hasta que dio con la solución. Había escuchado al director, cuando estaba con Severus, decirle que cuidara de ella. Quiere decir que ya lo sabía y si no había hecho nada en contra de ellos hasta el momento, quería decir que aprobaba la relación. Iría a hablar con él de inmediato, aún tenía tiempo.

Llegó a su despacho sin problemas ya que, como premio anual, tenía acceso a la contraseña para entrar a través de la gárgola. Dumbledore la invitó a tomar asiento y le ofreció un dulce que ella rechazó amablemente.

-Dígame señorita Granger, en qué puedo ayudarla.

-Profesor, como usted sabe acabo de terminar mi pasantía de pociones con el profesor Snape y ahora debo elegir el área que estudiaré y a un tutor.

-Estoy al tanto de sus avances en esa materia, felicitaciones por eso, pero no veo cuál es el inconveniente o en qué la puedo ayudar, no soy muy experto en ese tema, debería conversarlo con Poppy o con Severus dependiendo de lo que escoja—dijo Albus.

-No es ese el problema profesor, sé que área es la que me interesa, el problema está en que, de todas las opciones de tutores que hay y los lugares en los que trabajan, decidí optar por uno de Inglaterra y que no realiza viajes fuera del país dentro de su área—tomó aire porque ahora venía lo difícil—y ese tutor es el profesor Snape.

-Y cuál sería el inconveniente—dijo Dumbledore con picardía, sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería, sólo quería que se lo confirmara—ya sabe cómo es él como maestro y tendrá un buen poco avanzado, además podría ayudarlo con las clases de los más pequeños que tanto lo desesperan.

-Profesor—dijo muerta de vergüenza—yo sé que usted sabe que con el profesor Snape tenemos una relación que va más allá de lo permitido entre profesor y alumna y eso podría ser un problema si los del Ministerio se enteran, creerán que me favorecerá en mis evaluaciones y no lo aprobarán. Pero tampoco me gustaría mantener esto oculto tanto tiempo, porque si llegara a oídos de alguien sería aún peor, por eso quiero su ayuda, no sé qué hacer porque no me agrada la idea de estar viajando todo el tiempo con algún otro tutor.

-Querida, no crees que alguien como Severus ya tenía todo eso pensado. Él ya habló con las personas necesarias para que eso no sea un problema, además siendo usted la mejor alumna de la generación y heroína de guerra y él uno de los mejores pocionistas del mundo y héroe de guerra, que además nunca ha aceptado alumnos de maestría al evaluar su currículum, que la haya aceptado a usted fue suficiente para ellos, así que no tenga miedo de llenar esa solicitud con su nombre, le aseguro que no habrá problemas.

-Muchas gracias profesor—dijo entusiasmada—podría hacerme un último favor, me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa, podría enviar usted la solicitud después que la llene para que él no sepa nada hasta que esté todo listo.

-Claro que sí señorita Granger, sé que esto lo hará inmensamente feliz aunque no lo demuestre. Ahora soy yo quien quiere pedirte un favor, hazlo feliz, él ha sufrido mucho y hace mucho no lo veo sonreír como lo hace cuando piensa en ti aunque crea que nadie se da cuenta.

-Cuente con ello profesor y gracias.

-Muy bien entonces, llene esa solicitud y envíemela con un elfo del colegio para poder mandarla lo antes posible y el lunes la espero aquí a eso de las 6 para darle la noticia a Severus, a él lo citaré aquí una vez que usted llegue para que sea sorpresa—mientras ella se despedía dijo una última cosa que la dejó pensativa—por cierto, páselo bien el fin de semana.

Ella quedó extrañada pero no le dio mucha importancia, tenía autorización para que Severus fuera su tutor el próximo año en la maestría y sería una gran sorpresa. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta que iba un poco retrasada, por lo que corrió el último tramo para no enojar al profesor.

Severus la esperaba en la entrada un poco preocupado, ella no era de llegar tarde, pero al verla correr hacia él se tranquilizó, más cuando le dijo que había tenido problemas con la ropa y que por eso se había demorado (no podía arruinar la sorpresa). Caminaron como si nada hasta salir del colegio y de ahí a un lugar donde no llamaran mucho la atención para desaparecerse.

Severus le pidió que le tomara la mano para poder aparecerse juntos y llegaron al callejón Diagon para comprar algunos ingredientes. Luego de pagarlos y mandarlos al colegio para que no se estropearan, le pidió que cerrara los ojos puesto que le tenía una sorpresa. Ella obedeció y sintió como se aparecían en un lugar diferente.

Con los ojos vendados pudo sentir con mayor facilidad el aroma de la comida que parecía haber cerca mezclado con un suave olor de unas flores que no lograba identificar. Severus la tomó de la mano y la guio hasta un sillón donde la hizo sentar para luego alejarse y volver con algunas cosas que no veía.

-Quería que pasáramos un fin de semana especial, por eso le pedí a Albus que me dejara sacarte del colegio por el fin de semana—dijo tras de ella, cerca de su oreja, lo que la hizo dar un brinco de la impresión porque no lo había escuchado colocarse tras de ella.

-Por eso me dijo que pasara un buen fin de semana—dijo recordando lo que le había dicho el director y que ella no había entendido.

-¿Fuiste a ver a Albus?

-Ehh—rayos, si hablaba de más echaría a perder la sorpresa—sí, me lo topé en el colegio y lo saludé y él me contestó eso.

-Mmmm sabes bonita, eres muy mala mintiendo, pero si no me quieres decir no importa, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos—y comenzó a acariciar su cuello con lo que parecía ser una flor—quiero despertar al máximo todos tus sentidos para que disfrutes al máximos este momento, dime qué sientes.

-Algo suave que recorre mi cuello y me da un poco de cosquillas.

-Bien, y podrías decirme qué flor es—dijo acercándola a su nariz.

-¿Una rosa?

-Sí, lo es. ¿Sabes por qué la escogí? Porque se parece a ti, por fuera se esconde tras sus espinas como tú con los libros pero, cuando te abres, es posible apreciar algo suave y bello como tú.

Ella se sonrojó al acto, Severus debía traerse algo entre manos, él no era de andar diciendo este tipo de cosas. Después de eso le quitó la venda de los ojos, la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él.

-Hermione, yo no soy de decir palabras cursis ni nada por el estilo, la verdad no soy muy bueno con las palabras, soy mejor actuando. Además—prosiguió—no estoy en edad, ni quiero, para estar probando relaciones por aquí o por acá por diversión. Cuando estoy con alguien es porque realmente lo quiero y porque es algo serio para mí. ¿Qué opinas de eso?

-Que si no fueras así no serías Severus Snape y no estaría contigo. Me gustan tus pocas palabras porque, cuando dices algo, es realmente importante escuchar—dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos—y la verdad es que a mí tampoco me gusta andar "de flor en flor" como dicen, ya pasé una mala experiencia con Ron y los otros chicos del colegio no me agradan mucho la verdad, sólo como amigos, pero no podría pensar en ellos como algo más.

-Me alegra oír eso porque quería preguntarte algo. Sé que es algo pronto, pero me gustaría que el año que viene hicieras la maestría que escojas en Londres, no resistiría estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti. Si aceptas, me gustaría que te vinieras a vivir aquí conmigo, mientras esté en el colegio podría venir aquí por las noches por red flu—terminó de decir nervioso, quería preguntar algo más pero le estaba costando horrores.

-Me halaga tu propuesta Severus, pero ya mandé la solicitud para la maestría y quería ver si me aceptaban primero antes de contarte—dijo escondiendo una sonrisa—por otro lado, de quedarme a estudiar en Londres debería irme a vivir a un departamento o algo por el estilo, mis padres podrían morir del infarto si llegaran a saber que me vendría a vivir a tu casa, son más tradicionales en ese sentido y la verdad me costó bastante encontrarlos como para perderlos tan rápido.

-Hechicera, me estás poniendo las cosas difíciles a propósito, ¿cierto?

-Puede ser—dijo con una sonrisa dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Sabes que no quiero separarme de ti, y vas a lograr que arruine tu sorpresa.

-¿Cómo, hay más sorpresas que pasar el fin de semana contigo sin que me avisaras para poder traer algo de ropa para cambiarme o para avisar a mis amigos?

-Por tus sombras no te preocupes que ya le avisé a Draco que no estarías en el colegio, espero que sepa mantener la boca cerrada si sabe lo que le conviene, y por tus cosas no se supone que tienes magia, podemos transformar algo o pedirle a algún elfo que te traiga algo de ropa de tu cuarto.

-Sabes que no me gusta ocupar a los elfos para cosas así, tendré que conformarme con transformar algo de ropa—dijo haciéndose la molesta.

-No te enojes bonita, lo sé. Lo que tú no sabes es que no tengo intenciones de dejarte salir de la habitación así que no creo que necesites mucha ropa.

-Ya veremos—contestó con una sonrisa.

-Ahora que te parece que comamos algo antes de que se enfríe—y la llevó a una mesita que ya estaba puesta—preparé un poco de pasta con carne y luego el postre.

Y comenzaron a comer mientras conversaban entre risas recordando algunas cosas que el otro no sabía respecto a la vida del otro. Hasta que llegó el momento del postre.

-Espera un momento, ya regreso—dijo Snape colocándole la venda nuevamente en los ojos—no hagas trampa, es una sorpresa.

Y se retiró.

* * *

No tengo perdón de Merlín por la demora, acepto crucios sin quejarme (avadas no porque de lo contrario no podría terminar la historia)

Se acerca el final pero todavía quedan algunas cosas por solucionar en la historia, espero lo hayan disfrutado

;)


End file.
